You are not alone
by harraypottah
Summary: Rose Evans, daughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursely and first cousin of the infamous Harry Potter, turns out to be a witch. A witch of immense power. Her beloved cousin is destined to end Voldemort's cruel reign and she is more than willing to help. There is just one thorn in her way. Draco Malfoy. RE/DM
1. the Vanquisher

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to shout it off roof tops but even then, I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.**

A Ford LTD crown Victoria screeched to halt in the parking of Horton Hospital, Surrey. A tall, bespectacled man hurriedly got of the driver's seat and held the door open for his wife. He smiled at her mischievously, as the young couple made their way to the hospital, rather slowly.

"Told you we'd get here alive." He said.

"Barely." His wife said, rolling her eyes.

Her husband smiled at her and lovingly caressed her six month old baby bump before pecking her on her cheek.

"Would I ever risk you both." He said, his eyes gleaming with pride and love as he looked at her and the unborn child that she carried.

Lily Potter smiled. No, she knew he wouldn't ever risk either of them. James Potter was already in love with his six month old baby boy that his wife carried. He had sworn to not go off on life risking missions while Lily was pregnant, although it was his job as an Auror to put the lives of others before his. And with Voldemort's cruel and metaphorical ascend to the throne, there had been more deaths than either of them would like to count. Lily had always supported James in his profession, as she herself was an Auror, but she never tolerated his recklessness. She had been scared out of her wits on numerous occasions to see him risking his life when there were other approaches to deal with the situation. Even James's best friends, Sirius and Remus, didn't like it when he 'had his way' on the battle field. Lily had once threatened him that she won't allow him to touch her ever again if he continued to put his life in danger without a proper thought to it. That seemed to have gotten through to him. And a year later, she was pregnant with his child.

James lead his wife through the hospital doors and stepped up to the reception. The receptionist, an old woman, smiled fondly at Lily and asked them their reason to visit.

"We have come to visit Petunia Dursely." He told her. James wasn't excessively fond of either Petunia, Lily's sister, or her husband. But then again, it was mutual. The amount of energy Lily had to put to convince James to accompany was too much to even mention.

"Are you her family?" the elderly woman asked.

"I am." Lily said. "She is my sister. This is my husband." She added nodding towards James.

"Your name, dear?" the woman asked.

"Lily Potter." The younger woman answered.

The receptionist smiled again.

"Ah, you and your sister have beautiful names Lily." She said.

Lily smiled at her politely as the woman told them where to find Petunia.

"Use the elevator on your right dear." she added "It's quite a climb."

The young couple thanked her and made their way to the elevator.

"What is an elevator?" James asked his wife who merely chuckled and gestured him to follow her.

As they stepped inside the elevator, James began panicking.

"Lily." He said cautiously. Lily just shook her head and pressed the button of the floor they wanted to go too. As the door began closing, James tried to stop it but his wife just pushed him back gently.

"It's okay." She said. "It's safe." James scowled at the elevator door but kept quiet. Lily just rolled her eyes and subconsciously caressed her baby bump. James's constant muttering and musing about taking the stairs fell to deaf ears as his wife just told him to stop fretting. About a minute later Lily and James reached the fifth, maternity, floor much to James's relief. As soon as they stepped out they felt the air sizzle with something familiar. James and Lily frowned.

"Do you feel that?" James asked his wife. She nodded as they made their way to her sister's ward.

"It's powerful." She muttered and James agreed. The magic in the air was indeed powerful. They could practically see it. Lily gently lifted her hand to feel the currents and frowned again. Her heart leapt.

"James, its-"she started.

"Raw." He completed for her, his eyes wide. A new-born witch or wizard was in the vicinity. James and Lily shared a look. Lily's eyes watered in joy. She looked at her husband, who was smiling gently. He stroked his wife's cheek.

"Oh, James" Lily whispered, her voice choked with emotion "could it be..."

"There is a possibility," he said, smiling himself. He was sure to have a field day were his niece to turn out a witch. The look on Vernon and Petunia Dursely's face would be worth millions of galleons. But that wasn't it. The reason behind his excitement was also to see the joy on his wife's face. James knew she was already picturing their unborn baby and Petunia's girl becoming best friends. He just hoped they were right and it indeed was Petunia's daughter that was the source of the powerful raw magic.

Lily squealed in excitement clutching her husband's hand and moving quicker.

"The magic is powerful! Oh she will be a remarkable witch, James! I'm already proud of her." His wife kept rambling as he laughed and followed her.

"What was the ward number again?" she asked him, slowing down slightly. "We should be near."

James looked around, thinking that they were already there. Raw magic, even in new born babies was _raw_ , but not at its height to be detected from far away unless an extremely powerful witch or wizard was born. But then again, there have only been four instances of raw magic that powerful.

The smile dropped from James's face and he suddenly stopped walking as he noticed the ward number. Lily's turned to look at her husband and frowned.

"James..."

James Potter audibly gulped and turned to look at his wife.

"Lily the ward number is sixteen." He whispered, fear evident in his eyes. Lily still didn't understand. So what if the ward number was- then the realization dawned on her and she gasped. The ward they were standing in front of was number 1. Which meant that ward number sixteen was somewhere by the end of the floor. That could mean two things. Their niece wasn't the new born witch the raw magic belonged to, or she was and…

Without another word, Lily and James rushed down the corridor constantly feeling the magic growing stronger and stronger with ever step they took. They soon reached ward sixteen and stood in front of its door. They saw Petunia and Vernon cooing over their new born daughter as she slept, unaware, across her mother's chest. James and Lily shared another look. This was the strongest raw magic they had ever felt and there was no doubt it belonged to their new born niece.

"Go." James nudged his wife. She slowly nodded, her forehead beaded with sweat, and it had nothing to do with her run to the ward. She tried to put up a smile and knocked on the door. Vernon walked to the door and attempted to smile at her through the small glass window. He told Petunia who it was and her sister stiffly nodded to permit her in. Lily braved her way inside and James tagged along. Vernon didn't even attempt to smile and openly grimaced at Lily's husband. James, quite unusually, didn't return the gesture, his eyes solely fixed on the baby girl Petunia was holding.

Lily greeted Vernon and then looked at her sister. They both smiled at each other and Lily, with an effort managed to sit on the stool by the edge of her bed. Her sister looked tired, but even then, was practically glowing with happiness as she held her new born.

"Congratulations Niya." She wished her sister, trying not to show her worry.

"To you too, I suppose." He sister said, giving her a tentative smile.

Lily chuckled and touched her sister's arm, her eyes falling to her niece. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had her mother's blonde hair and her small nose. Her pink and pouty lips looked so adorable on her, that even James had a hard time hiding his smile, no matter how much he didn't want to be there.

"Oh she is so, so beautiful, Niya." Lily choked out, her heart flowing with joy but also dread.

Petunia gave her a wide smile and she distinctly noticed Vernon's chest puff with pride.

"I know." Petunia whispered as she stroked the baby's hair. Perhaps it was her mother's touch, or the fact that there were four pair of eyes on her that the little girl gave a small, adorable cry and opened her eyes. Lily gasped and noticed Petunia was grinning at her.

"She has Mum's eyes." Lily said proudly. James came to stand beside his wife and looked at the baby girl. He saw emerald green eyes staring back at him and he instantly fell in love with his niece.

"Your eyes." He whispered and she nodded.

Petunia's smile wasn't ready to leave her face and neither was Vernon's. But then of course, the occasion called for it. There had been palpable tension between the sisters since Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter when she was eleven. Petunia, out of jealousy, had since started degrading magic every chance she had gotten. Although they were grown up and were having children of their own, it was truly never the same. Lily had tried many times to come to terms with her sister but their childhood bond was gone and she knew no matter how much she tried, it wouldn't ever go back to what it was. Lily wanted to hold her niece in her arms, desperately, but she didn't want to push her luck. This was the first time they had met after three years, and Petunia allowing her to see her niece was more than she could have asked for.

Lily wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her sister.

"I hope I will be able to get to know your daughter and spoil her rotten. I've got only one niece after all." She said.

Petunia and Vernon shared a look. Her sister's smile flattered a little. Lily looked at Vernon and sighed. He didn't look really happy at the prospect.

"We will not impose your hospitality." She said, after a few minutes of tense silence, as James helped her up.

"What are you going to name her?" Lily asked.

"Rose Vernon Evans." Her sister replied fondly. Lily smiled on hearing her maiden name.

"Just know this ,Niya, " she said, "I love her already and… I'll always be there for you and your family." And then without looking back, she fled the ward, James behind her.

After Lily reached a safe distance, she couldn't help it and broke down into insistent sobs. Her niece's well-being, Petunia and her strained relationship and her pregnancy hormones all working together. The nurses around her looked at her with worry as she sobbed unabashedly. James took his wife in his arms and she cried in his chest. He didn't try to calm her down or tell her that everything was going to fine because something was definitely wrong. The baby girl's magical signature had been all over the floor. They could feel it everywhere. And it wouldn't be wrong to say that not many witches and wizards had that strong raw magic when they are born. There had been only four recorded incidents of a new born's magic that strong: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore himself. These were the only once recorded. Others, were either left out or not recorded at all.

Lily's sobs resided after a few minutes and she looked at her husband.

"I've never experienced something that powerful, James." She said, her fear for her niece evident. "If he ever came to know about her…" she trailed off, the realisation too painful to voice.

But she didn't need to continue. He already knew. If Voldemort ever came to know a magical signature as powerful as Dumbledore's existed, he would consider it as a threat and will either try to eliminate her or take her away and try to sculpt her as one of his own, vile death eaters. The chances of any other witch or wizard being in the vicinity of a muggle hospital were very low but there all the same. But if someone had felt what James and Lily had, the word would spread, of a muggleborn girl with raw magic powerful enough to spread throughout an entire floor. And he would come after her. Both the scenarios of the girl's fate, should Voldemort ever find out, were all too painful to even think about. The baby's raw magic would disappear without a trace after twenty four hours of her birth, but until then there was a constant fear that some witch or wizard would feel her and make a public statement about it. But even after her birth magic disappeared, she would still be a powerful witch and her powers wouldn't be hidden for long from the Dark Lord. He would one day know about a witch as powerful as him, if not more, and he would be after her. In every foreseeable future, he would know about her and try to kill her. She would have to be kept safe until she would be ready to fight for herself. And when she will be, maybe just maybe, she would end Voldemort's cruelty. But Lily would never allow anyone to put that burden on her niece since a young age. She deserved to have a happy and safe childhood. But right now, Rose Vernon Evans needed to be kept safe and only one man could do that.

"Albus needs to know Lils. He is the only one who can help us." James whispered, stroking his wife's hair affectionately. Lily nodded in determination.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Lily asked, nodding towards he sister's ward.

"I don't think so, no." he said. Lily frowned, not understanding his reasoning.

"Well they won't believe you even if you do tell them, and," he added before his wife could interrupt "they need to discover it in time. You can't just go in and tell them that their daughter is a witch. They are muggles, Lily. There is a reason the Statue of Secrecy still stands. They know about us, but it's not easy for them to accept us. They need to watch their daughter grow. Over time, they will notice her accidental bursts of magic and they'll join the dots themselves."

Lily shook her head.

"You don't know Petunia." She sighed.

"I know that she loves her daughter." He said.

Lily looked at her husband and smiled, this might be the first time James had said something good about her sister. It took four years, a Dark Lord and a powerful witch as a niece to make that happen but, better late than never.

Lily held his hands.

"No one else but Dumbledore can know." She said.

James nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the hospital.

The headmaster's office hadn't changed a bit over James and Lily's graduation from Hogwarts. All those odd silver instruments still gleamed just as brightly as they had five years ago. Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, stood majestically on his stand watching the young couple as they sat in comfortable armchairs, in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore sat across them behind his desk, his eyes wary, as the pale blue orbs stared at his wand on the desk.

"Are you both absolutely certain?" after a long silence, Dumbledore asked.

"Positive." James said.

"She has a signature unlike anything I've seen before." Lily whispered.

James and Lily had decided to talk to Dumbledore a day after they met their niece, checking all the facts and records available before they took it up to him.

"We could feel the power on our fingertips even when she was at least a hundred feet away." James said, clutching his wife's hand under the table.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, and looked at Lily.

"I know what you are worried about, Lily." He said and she looked at him. "The birth of a powerful witch is not a matter to be handled lightly, especially in dark times like these. And I trust you both, but I need to make sure for myself. I need to see her."

James and Lily shared a panicked look.

"Petunia won't be very happy." Lily said.

"Then she mustn't know." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

James and Lily's eyes widened in realization.

"When?" James asked his former headmaster.

"I will let you know." He said, smiling at them, and then looked at Lily. "Until then, I ask you not to worry too much. Your little one needs you to stay happy and healthy. I assure you, I will protect your niece with the best of my ability."

Lily nodded and caressed her swollen belly.

'Harry James Potter, you come out soon.' She thought and smiled.

 **(2 moths later)**

There was a loud crack and an old wizened man apparated directly outside, Number 4 privet drive. It was nearly one in the morning, and all the occupants of the house were fast asleep. Albus Dumbledore straightened his midnight blue hat and gently opened the door of the house. Silent as a shadow, he walked up the stairs of and opened the first door to his right. As predicted, Vernon and Petunia Dursely were asleep. Dumbledore gently closed the door and made his way to the room on his left. Dumbledore smiled as soon as he touched the door knob. With a touch on the door of her nursery, he knew that James and Lily were right. This little girl had a more powerful magical core at two months of age than a full grown wizard with an experience in battle. He turned the door knob and wasn't disappointed as the air shone with faint traces of her magic. He waved his wand over the baby monitor, modifying it for a few minutes.

The nursery was beautifully decorated in the shades of pale pink and white, the child's toys lined up on shelves and her crib in the middle of the room. The Durselys were a well to do family and had left no stone unturned to care for their daughter. Dumbledore made his way over to the crib and smiled at what he saw. Rose Evans was very much awake and was quietly staring up at the ceiling.

She was a very quiet baby, hardly ever troubling her parents, unless she was hungry. She looked up at the bearded man and smiled slightly, all the while making those sweet, baby sounds. Dumbledore chuckled at her antics as she lifted her fists in the air, her emerald green eyes fixed unmovingly on the old man. Dumbledore bent down and placed a single finger in her small palm. She instantly grabbed hold of it and Dumbledore felt a jolt as her magic rushed to meet his. The old man's eyes shined with emotion as he remembered his own little sister. He gently stroked the baby's hair and chuckled when she wouldn't let go off his finger. There was no doubt. This child was special, more so than other witches and wizards. He knew she had a role to play in future of the Wizarding world. She would write history with her power and would bring back the joy that Voldemort had taken away. But he had no intentions to make her aware of it and burden the poor child or her parents anytime soon. She would live a happy and safe childhood away from talks of war. She would attend Hogwarts, eleven years from now and learn to control her extraordinary magic, make friends, live, laugh, fall in love maybe and then when the time comes, she will fight for what's right. Until then, Albus Dumbledore swore to protect her from every single threat.

He took out his wand and gently placed it on her temple. Rose tried to reach for it with her tiny hands but Dumbledore took both her hands in his long, wrinkled fingers and held them down.

"In time little one," he said "you will own one of these, and you will show the world what a wonderful witch you are."

With that he said a long incantation that made a bubble of blue light appear all over the little girl's body. She tried to put her legs through it but they couldn't reach it. Dumbledore smiled yet again.

"You are safe for now, dear one," he said. "I shall see you at Hogwarts."

And with a silent whiz of air, he was gone. Rose, feeling his absence, began wailing loudly, making the baby monitor in her parent's room cackle.

 **(4 months later)**

" ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'"_

Lily Potter sat on a couch in her home, holding her three month old son, tears furiously streaming down her face as Dumbledore quoted the prophecy. 'This couldn't be happening.' She thought 'this is not happening'. James sat numb beside her, his hands shaking slightly. The prophecy perfectly fit with Harry. He was born on July 31st, to Lily and James Potter, Head Aurors who had defied Voldemort exactly thrice.

"It could be referring to anyone else." She choked, lying to herself. "It could be anyone. You-You can't be certain."

James simply stared at his son, his eyes glassy.

"Lily..." Dumbledore attempted.

"No!" she cried, holding her sleeping son tight against her chest. "Don't say it…don't…please…"

Harry stirred a little as his mother rocked his back and forth, silent tears flowing down her face.

"He is coming after Harry." Dumbledore said, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle.

That seemed to have brought James out of his trance.

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"The prophecy refers to Harry or Alice and Frank's son, Neville." He said, the sleeping boy's parents looked at him in horror. As much as they didn't want Harry to die, they didn't want their friends to mourn over their child either.

"Then how can you…" Lily began.

"He could have chosen either of them, but he chose to come after Harry. I do not why." Albus said.

"But how do you know it's Harry?" James insisted.

Dumbledore hesitated. He had sworn the identity of his source would remain hidden. His source had been adamant to keep it from Lily because he was sure she would loathe him even more should his identity be revealed.

"One of his own came to me after he realized who Voldemort was after." He finally said.

James's face contorted in anger.

"One of his own? Is it the same man who told that bastard about the prophecy?" he asked venomously.

"It is." Dumbledore answered reluctantly.

James growled. Lily clutched his hand, her emerald eyes boring into his.

"He saw his mistake, James." She whispered "We have a second chance. And we are not going to waste it."

She looked at her child lovingly as he slept, unaware of the threat looming on him. Lily kissed her son's temple. Wiping her tears, she stared determinedly at her mentor. It was no time to be weak and just give up. She would be strong. For her family, for her little boy.

"I want my son to live, Albus." She said, her voice steadier. She looked at her husband as he held Harry's tiny hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Do what you have to."

 **(A year later)**

Petunia looked at her daughter as she played with her soft toys, muttering the small phrases she was still learning. She picked up the letter, she had already read a thousand times, with trembling hands. Lily was dead. Her sister was dead. Her only sister, who had been nothing but kind to her, was dead. Her sweet little Lily. She remembered the day as if it were yesterday when she had held her sister for the first time. She was three, when Lily was born. Green eyes, red hair and a small nose and her adorable pouty lips. Petunia had at that moment realized what love truly was. And now her first definition of love was dead. She looked at her husband, holding her sister's son in distaste. She wanted to snap at him for looking at that precious boy like that, hit for ever calling him a brat. He had her eyes! Eyes just like their daughter's! How could he. But she just sat there, looking at the little baby, just three months younger to Rose. Her heart ached as she saw the painful scar on his forehead. What kind of monster would do that to a little boy. But then again, it was a monster who had killed her little sister and her husband. A stray tear ventured down her cheek as she looked at her sister's son. The boy had been mercilessly orphaned. But that does not mean that he

The little boy, probably missing his mother's touch, started crying. Petunia, on instinct reached for him and gently pulled him out of Vernon's arms and began rocking him in her own. The boy had been through a lot in a single night and goodness knew he needed rest. Petunia refrained from thinking about how much pain he must've been in. She kept rocking him gently and soon the child stopped crying and stared at petunia with those big green eyes. Petunia choked a little but stopped herself in time. Harry didn't need to see another crying face. She looked at him and the boy giggled and tried to catch one of her hair strands. Petunia smiled. She stroked his messy hair, he had inherited from his father, and started singing Rose's favorite lullaby to him.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_  
 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
 _Rest your head close to my heart_  
 _Never to part, baby of mine_

 _Little one when you play_  
 _Don't you mind what they say_  
 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
 _Never a tear, baby of mine_

 _If they knew sweet little you_  
 _They'd end up loving you too_  
 _All those same people who hurt you_  
 _What they'd give just for_

 _The right to hold you_  
 _From your head to your toes_  
 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_  
 _You are so precious to me_  
 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

By the time she stopped singing tears were freely flowing down her face as Vernon attempted to soothe her. Her sister was dead. She was gone and she was never going to come back. Petunia remembered the day Lily had come to visit her in the hospital, the day Rose was born. Lily wanted a chance to know Rose, to spoil her only niece. And Petunia had not given her that chance, the one thing she could have given her sister before she died and she didn't. She didn't even go see her when she gave birth to Harry, she didn't even bother go see her new born nephew. She was selfish, and arrogant and a pathetic excuse for a big sister, had always been. She sobbed harder when she realized she would never get to apologize to her sister. She was so consumed by her pain that she didn't even notice her daughter come up to her.

"Mama?" she said timidly, as she looked at the sleeping boy in her mother's arms.  
Petunia looked at her daughter and a fresh set of tears were ready in her eyes. Rose looked more and more like Lily every single day. Her blonde hair were already toning down to auburn, just like her grandmother's but other than that, she was a complete replica of Lily. She wished her sister could have seen her.

"Yes sweetie?" she said, attempting to smile.

"You cry?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing." She said, lying. She pulled her daughter towards herself and placed a kiss on her temple. Rose looked at Harry and then back at her mother.

"Who's that?" she said, pointing at Harry.

Petunia looked at Vernon. The letter clearly said that Dumbledore had done some kind of magic to keep Harry safe from further attacks from that monster and the magic would work only if he stayed close to her. Something about Lily dying to protect her son and her blood flowing in Petunia's veins. Harry had to stay with them. She _wanted_ him to stay with them. She had done her sister great injustice since she was a kid. The least she could do was love and cherish her son like, she knew, Lily would have her Rose.

Vernon nodded reluctantly. Petunia turned to her daughter.

"That, honey, is your cousin brother." She said and chuckled as her daughter's ears perked up.

"Brother?" Rose asked, bouncing on her toes in joy.

"Yes." Petunia replied and looked at Vernon. "He's going to stay with us and we all are going to love him."

Vernon scowled but didn't dare argue with his wife.

Their daughter jumped up and down in excitement, bouncing around the room. Vernon cracked a smile. If his daughter was happy, maybe he could tolerate the Potter boy for her. So busy were her parents watching Rose that, both of them missed the dried flowers in the vase right in front of them, bloom to life.

I suppose putting the Durselys in good light isn't so bad..? Also I'd like to brief you where this is going. The next chapter is going to be about the major incidents that occurred as Rose and Harry grew up, starting from when they were two and ending somewhere near the start of sixth year. I can't cover their entire journey since the end is going to be long enough. So let me know if I should keep this up? Major hearts


	2. McGonagall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.**

"Not Harry…Please… have mercy! Not harry…kill me!" a woman cried.

"Step aside foolish girl." A voice hissed. It was cold, full of hate and completely void of mercy.

"No please…please! Kill me!" the woman cried again, desperately.

"Harry…"

The otherwise dark space was filled with a burst of green light and a woman's scream.

"Harry, wake up…"

Harry Potter groaned and opened his eyes, waking up from his sleep with a dull ache in his head and his eight year old cousin sister gently poking him. He sighed, looking for his glasses on his bedside table. Harry's room was in the shades of pale blue and white. His four poster bed was on the right side of his room and his desk on the left beside the window. The wall opposite his bed was covered with pictures of him with his family. Aunt Petunia smiling and holding him and Rose, Aunt Petunia proudly holding him when he won his first school marathon, Rose and Harry's first beach visit. There were many others, but most of them were of him and Rose and only one with his uncle Vernon. Harry loved his sister with all his heart. She was his best friend and always protected him from bullies who called him an orphan and teased him for having glasses. To Harry, she was the best sister in the world.

Rose, who was usually very calm and collected, was a completely different person when she was with her brother. She would cut out paper crowns and proclaim to be the queen of the world and Harry would giggle uncontrollably when she would poke him with her paper sword and ask him to do her bidding. Rose was really good at school, too. She was smart and quickly understood what was taught. She loved reading above all. She would take Harry with her and sit for hours in the local library. Harry just dozed off on the chair beside hers and she would shake his awake when it was time to leave. Harry was more into sports. He would run marathons and play football in his school. Aunt Petunia urged them towards their interests and Uncle Vernon, well he just supported Rose because he wasn't overly fond of Harry. But then again, the feeling was mutual.

Harry sat up in his bed and looked at his sister. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and Harry's eyes widened. His sister wasn't like other girls who cried over everything to get their way. She rarely ever threw tantrums let alone use her ultimate weapon. He grabbed her hands and made her sit on his bed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffled.

"I was in the garden this morning." She said, referring to the small patch of flowers the Durselys grew beside their driveway. "I was blooming the dried flowers and…" she sniffled again, this time tears leaked out of her eyes. Harry instinctively wiped them away and encouraged her to continue.

"Mum saw me." she sobbed.

Harry cringed. It was Rose's Sunday morning ritual to wake up early and tend to the dried flowers. She loved looked after her flowers and hated seeing them dry up and die. The people living in Privet Drive usually chose to sleep in on weekends and that gave Rose a perfect opportunity to do her 'magic' without anyone seeing her.

Rose and Harry were different from the other kids they knew. They could do things they had never seen anyone else do. They could make things move without touching them, vanish them or break them without actually meaning to. Whenever they were upset or angry, unusual things happened around them. Once in playschool, Piers, one of Harry's bullies, had cornered them in the empty playroom and was teasing them about something, when the toys around the room began chasing after him until he left the room, crying for his mum. When he told this to Miss Jones, their playschool teacher, she just told him that it was wrong to lie. Since then Piers stayed at an arm's length from them and just settled for scowling at them and calling them freaks. It was then when Harry and Rose decided to keep their abilities a secret, even from Rose's parents.

Harry gulped nervously as he thought of how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would react after to and Rose's secret.

"Wh-What did she say?" he asked hesitantly.

"She didn't." Rose said, a fresh set of tears rolling down her cheeks. "she just hurried back inside the house. She looked really upset, Harry."

Harry put his arm around his sister and tried to comfort her, although he himself was a nervous wreck.

"Don't cry, Rose." He began. "We… we can try to explain…"

"We?" Rose asked sharply. "You don't need to tell them."

"Of course, I do you moron." He teased and smiled at his sister. "We are in his together."

"But dad will just find a way to blame it all on you." Rose said sadly. "You know him."

"I do." Harry said firmly. "But I'm tired of hiding this from them. We are what we are."

Rose looked skeptical, but nodded. They couldn't have hidden their 'magic' for long anyway. It was better if they got it over with soon.

"You don't think they'd call us freaks too, do you?" Rose asked, her eyes, shining with hurt.

"Of course they won't." Harry told her quickly, although he wasn't sure himself. "Piers is an idiot. He's just jealous he can't do what we can."

Rose sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Mum and dad were talking in their room when I came to wake you." She said timidly. "Dad looked really angry."

Harry stiffened. His uncle never lost the opportunity to blame him for something or the other. He was sure this time wouldn't be an exception.

Once again Harry felt the lingering hurt when he thought of his parents. His aunt and sister loved him a lot, but sometimes the urge to see his parents was too overpowering. He was never short of anything in his aunt and Uncle's house, but he wanted to live with his parents, get to know them. Aunt Petunia talked about his mother a lot. She would tell him that Lily Potter was one of the brightest students in her school. She was fierce and independent and strong and kind and that she loved Harry more than anything in the world. She told him he looked like his father and was just as kind as Lily. But never did she ever mention how his parents had died. She would just cup his face in her hands and tell him he would know when he was older.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said and smiled at his sister.

Rose looked at him and sighed.

"I would never really understand dad's problem." She said. "but know this Harry Potter, if you for one moment think that you are not loved, I'll throw you off the tallest building in Surrey."

Harry grinned and poked his sister.

"You are just proving my point you know." He teased.

Rose whacked him in the shoulder and got up.

"I mean it Harry," she said seriously. "You are my brother and I want you to know that you mean more to me than the chocolate pudding mum makes for Christmas. And that's saying something."

Harry rolled his eyes as his sister grinned at him.

"Glad to know." He said drily.

"Now get your lazy bum out of the bed and into the shower. You smell like rotten tomatoes." Rose said and sniffed.

Harry threw his pillow at his sister which she easily dodged.

"Work on your aim." She said lazily.

Harry stuck his tongue at her and she just smirked.

"I'm going to go pack my bags since dad really looked like he is going to chuck us out of his house." She said, trying to make it sound light.

"Just me, I think." Harry muttered.

Rose just smiled at him brightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, brother dear, but we are a package deal. You don't get rid of one without the other." She said cheerfully and walked out of his room.

Harry chuckled. No one would have been able to tell that she had been crying her eyes out just moments ago.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth and set off downstairs for breakfast, his heart beat steadily increasing. He honestly didn't know how his aunt and uncle were going to take the news. Would they call him a freak and tell him to get out of their house and never show up again, or would they just accept him? Rose did say that his aunt looked upset. Maybe she was just upset that they had hidden it from her, or she was upset that her daughter and nephew had turned out to be… not normal. Be brushed these speculations aside and with a deep breath opened the kitchen door.

He winced as soon as he stepped in. There was a tense silence in the kitchen which he did not like at all. Worse, Rose was probably still in shower and it was just aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon in the kitchen. Uncle Vernon, as usual, was hiding his face behind the newspaper only today, his grip was so tight that it looked like he was going to tear it apart. Harry grimaced again and looked at his aunt. She smiled warmly at him, which surprised him, and told him to get started on his breakfast. He hesitantly sat in his chair, half expecting his uncle to shout at him and tell him to get out of his house.

Aunt Petunia ruffled his hair and placed a plate of bacon in front of him. She probably noticed his hesitation to eat and frowned.

"Harry?" she called and the boy in question almost jumped a foot in the air.

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he said timidly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, gently checking his forehead for temperature.

"Ye-Yes, fine." He said and dug in his bacon to avoid conversation.

Uncle Vernon was watching him from the corner of his eyes, looking like he was ready burst out any second. Petunia sighed. She should have known. Of course, Rose would go to Harry after the morning's incident. She never kept anything from him. Their bond was stronger than that of mere cousins. They both dearly loved each other and were fiercely protective of one another. Petunia couldn't have asked for a better brother for her daughter and she loved both the children equally. Rose grew up and looked more like Lily every single day. Except for her hair which was auburn like her grandmother's. And Harry was a younger mirror to his father.

Harry looked downright scared at the moment, probably worried about how she was going to react to his magic. But she had always known that Harry would be just like his mother and father, a wizard, and she had cherished and accepted that long ago. What came as a surprise was her daughter. Petunia, never in her wildest dreams, had considered that her daughter would turn out to be a witch. She had been shocked, to say the least, to see Rose gently waving her hands over dried flowers as they came to life. She had rushed back inside the house, probably scaring her daughter, but she needed time to think. And after a heated debate with her husband, she realized she was proud. She was proud of her little flower because she was one of the few who were gifted with magic. She now understood what her parents had felt when they realized that their youngest daughter was a witch.

Vernon wasn't very pleased. He started blaming Harry, like always, for spreading this unnaturalness and contaminating their daughter. It had taken Petunia a hundred thousand tons of patience to not snap at him and make him understand what a prestige it was to be a witch. She told him that their daughter would go to a wonderful school and learn to control her magic. She told him that there was an entirely different world that belonged to people just like their daughter. And finally she had threatened him that should he make his daughter feel like she was an alien, she would make sure he ended up outside their house for a month without food or water. He finally took it all in and swore that his love for his daughter hadn't changed one bit. But Petunia already knew that. She knew that nothing in this world would make Vernon love his daughter any less, but she was just worried he would unintentionally do or say something that would make her feel like she was unloved. As for harry, they had always known. And long ago accepted. She knew that she needed to talk to Rose and Harry and make them feel better about the situation. And also, finally tell Harry what had happened to his parents. Petunia shuddered at the thought. It was difficult, but necessary. Harry had a right to know of his magical heritage.

Just then her daughter hesitantly entered the kitchen looking anywhere but at her. She kissed her father good morning, who held her for longer than usual, and sat down beside Harry. Petunia decided it was time to drop the bomb.

"Harry, Rose." She began and both of them reluctantly looked at her. "After you have finished your breakfast, I want you both to wait in Rose's room. I and Vernon would like to talk to you."

Rose and Harry audibly gulped as they thought of their fates. They both nodded their heads and without a word dug into their breakfast. As soon as they were done, they both ran out of the kitchen like hens with their tails on fire. Petunia sighed and looked at her husband who sat in his chair, grimacing with his arms folded over his chest.

"Vernon, I know this is hard on you," she said, "but this is our daughter and our nephew."

Vernon huffed but didn't say anything.

"I did this to Lily when I came to know she was a witch," she said quietly. Vernon's grimace flattered a little and he looked at his wife softly. "I don't want to repeat the same mistake."

Vernon sighed and nodded his head.

"Give it time," she whispered and smiled at her husband. "She is still our Rose, has been all along, give her a chance."

Her husband nodded and got up from his chair.

"Those two are probably losing their minds out there." He said. "Let's go ease it for them."

Petunia grinned at him and pecked him on his cheek.

"I always knew you had good survival instincts."

"They have developed over time."

...

"Harry sit down you are making me nervous." Rose snapped at her brother as he paced the length of her room.

He gave her a single blank look and started pacing again. Rose sighed in frustration. She was a single thought away from ripping her hair out. She was sure her parents were going to be super mad over hers and Harry's… abilities. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to ease the knot in her stomach but she knew it would do nothing but make her parents angrier. Just when she was considering jumping out of the window, the door to her room opened and her parents stepped in. Harry took one look at them and darted to sit beside her on the bed.

Rose's dad pulled out a chair for his wife from the desk and stood behind her, eyeing her and her brother.

Rose and Harry looked at the adults timidly, like they had done something wrong and were expecting a long lecture.

Aunt Petunia looked at them long and hard, as if deciding whether to punish them or not.

"Do you want to tell us something, both of you?" she finally asked.

Harry and Rose shared a surprised look and then looked back at her guiltily. They were both silent for a long time, contemplating their words. What could they possibly say that wouldn't sound bad in this situation?

Finally Rose spoke.

"Yes, we do." She started timidly and looked at Harry for encouragement. He nodded at her and smiled tightly. She sighed and looked at her mother.

"It's…well, a little…uh…hard? Yeah, hard to explain…I can...ow" Harry sharply nudged her leg and she winced " _we_ can, you know…um…do things that most people can't…you saw this morning, well, um Harry can do that too….It's like when we are upset, or uh, angry or something… it just happens. Other times… we…we can do it when we want to… Harry had once made a small tornado out of dried leaves and sand in school and he made it chase Sarah Collins around the ground because she said I was stuck-up. It was hilarious. And there was this other time Piers…" she trailed off and coughed a little realizing that she was babbling. That was when Harry too the lead.

"When we did it for the first time in playschool, Piers called us freaks and Miss Jones refused to even believe that it had happened…and well, we thought you'll be angry that we were…like" he gestured between himself and Rose "this."

They both looked at their feet, ready to hear a backlash but were shocked to hear Aunt Petunia laughing. Their heads snapped up and they both looked at her. She was laughing; clutching her sides and even Uncle Vernon cracked a smile and chuckled.

Harry and Rose smiled uncertainly, having absolutely no clue what was happening.

"Did you really make a tornado chase Sarah?" she asked, still smothering her chuckles.

Harry outright grinned and Rose giggled as she remembered the day.

"Yeah, well she isn't nice to Rose…so…I just… yeah it was funny." He said, fully smiling.

"What else did you do?" Petunia asked.

"Oh well there was this one time, Clarissa called me the 'b' word and she was being really mean so when we were playing on the swings I made it flip and she fell on her face in the sand. I was a mile away from her so she couldn't even blame me, it was amazing and then…" Rose went on and on about her and Harry's mischiefs and by the end of it the entire family was laughing, clutching their sides wiping tears from their eyes.

"So…so you are not mad at us?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Aunt Petunia smiled.

"There is no reason to be mad at you both." She said.

Harry and Rose shared a look of delight as they grinned at the adults.

"But you looked really upset this morning…I thought you were mad..." Rose began.

Aunt Petunia shook her head.

"You two are special." She said "I can't be mad at my kids for that?"

Harry smiled slightly at that.

"I already knew Harry would be able to do magic-" she started.

"Wait-what?" Harry spluttered and Rose gaped at her mother in disbelief.

Aunt Petunia just smiled sadly.

"It's time I tell you about your parents, Harry." She said.

Harry almost choked himself with emotion. His parents…he would finally know about them. His wild thoughts would finally rest and he would get his answers. He looked at his aunt and nodded eagerly.

"You are just like them, sweetie." She said. "Both your parents could do what you can: magic."

Harry and Rose looked like fishes in a pond, their mouths opening and closing with no words coming out.

"When I and your mother were young, Lily would show me her little bits of magic," she then looked at Rose, "Like you do. She loved playing in the forest behind our house because there were a lot of flowers out there. She would sit there all day and make them fly and bloom. I was…mean to her," she added reluctantly, "Because I was upset that she could do it and I couldn't. I'm terribly sorry I did that but…anyway…" she continued, as if from a distant memory. "When she turned eleven, she got a letter from a school, a school where they teach how to control your magic." She said her eyes twinkling with childish excitement.

Harry and Rose's mouths hung open as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. Of course, they weren't at blame.

"You're joking." Rose said, hardly daring to believe.

Aunt Petunia chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I am not. She got the letter and she was told that she was accepted in the School. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The children looked like they were going to faint. A school. A school for people like them.

"It's a school where they teach you how to control your magic. They teach you how to _improve_. Lily always came home in summers and Christmas and showed us what she'd learned." She chuckled, again ."Turning mice into goblets, beetles into buttons… She was one of the brightest in her school. They teach them how to make potions..."

"Potions?" Harry choked out.

"Yes." She answered, smiling slightly. "I know it's hard to believe, but there are more like you out there. People who can do magic. You mum was a witch and your dad was a wizard."

Rose looked like she was going to die of excitement and happiness and Harry, his expressions were priceless. It was like he was in a dream.

"They met there you know, at Hogwarts." She said, looking at Harry.

"My-My parents?" he asked.

"Yes. They graduated and three years later, they got married, and two years later, had you." She said.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. There were more people like him and Rose, bloody hell there was a school full of people like them. He was a wizard. His parents were witch and wizard. They went to school for magic. And if he was right, he and Rose would follow.

"You mean, you knew I was a…a wizard?" he asked.

Uncle Vernon grunted and aunt Petunia nodded.

"I did." She said.

"And me?" Rose asked.

"We had no idea, you were a…a…a witch." Uncle Vernon spoke, stuttering slightly. "You see, we are not magic, flower, so we didn't think you would be…special, like your brother."

Petunia nodded.

"Your Aunt was a witch but we honestly had no idea that you would be one too." She said, and then smiled at her daughter. "But let me tell you this honey, we are incredibly proud of you, both of you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

His aunt's smile flattered a little.

"There are other things you don't know yet…" she said, trailing off.

"What things?" he and Rose asked together.

Petunia looked at her husband for support. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She sighed, her hands shaking a little.

"Just like there are bad people in our world, there are bad people in theirs too." She said, her voice shaking. "There was one such wizard. He was very powerful, and…evil. He hurt people and…killed them." She drew in a shaky breath. Rose clutched Harry's hand in her own.

"He was a monster. He didn't like people who didn't have magic, people like me and your dad. He killed them because of who they were." She said.

Rose bit her lip and looked at Harry. His face was taut with attention. He was hanging on every word his aunt said. She could tell he already knew where this was going. She felt bad for her brother. She squeezed his hand gently and his face relaxed a little.

"There were brave witches and wizards, like your mum and dad who fought against him. They gave him a tough fight, trying to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves." She said, and smiled as she saw Harry smile proudly.

"But he was desperate for power, and he didn't like people who didn't listen to him. So he went after them, one by one." Aunt petunia continued, her eyes starting to become glassy. "And then he came after her. It was the night of Halloween, he broke into your home and…and…killed your dad and…Lily, oh god." She choked, her body shaking because of her restrained her sobs. She put her face in her hands as uncle Vernon rubbed her arms soothingly.

Rose's eyes stung seeing her mother grieve over her sister. She looked at her brother and almost started crying openly. His eyes were brimming with tears before he hastily wiped them off with his sleeve. She could see the pain in his eyes, his muscles twitching as he tried desperately to not cry. She gently rubbed his hands and he gripped hers tighter. His parents were murdered in cold blood.

"Lily she…died trying to save you, sweetie. Oh, she loved you so much. My brave little sister." Aunt Petunia sobbed.

Harry was crushing Rose's hand in his but she didn't even flinch. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to what her mother and brother were feeling.

When her sobs resided, she looked at Harry with her red rimmed eyes, and gestured him to come closer. He let go of Rose's hand and walked over to his aunt. She took his hands in her on and gave him a watery smile.

"After he killed her…he turned to you." She flinched, but Harry stood stock still. "But then something happened and…and what was supposed to kill you got him instead. And he was gone, and you lived…with this." She said, tracing Harry's scar.

"He died?" Harry asked shakily.

"Nobody knows, honey." She said. "But something strong came in his way and saved you." She cupped his face in her hands. "Whatever that power was, I know it was too pure to be handled by a monster like him. And I thank it every single day."

Finally a sob escaped Harry and he flung his arms around his aunt and cried in her shoulder. Aunt Petunia rubbed his back and pulled him to her. This boy was her sister's son and the world be damned if she let anything hurt him.

Rose got up and threw her arms around her brother and mother and hugged them fiercely. She knew from this day on, her and Harry's lives had changed forever. They were not a normal pair of cousins; they were a witch and a wizard. They knew now that there was a place where there were more people like them, where they wouldn't be called freaks, where they would be accepted. The thought was overwhelmingly comforting. And they knew that evil existed everywhere, but then so did people like Lily and James Potter.

Harry finally pulled out of his aunt's embrace and saw Rose standing next to her father who was gently rubbing her shoulder, looking concerned himself.

"What was his name?" he asked hoarsely.

"Voldemort."

...

 **(3 years later)**

A woman, who looked like she was in her seventies, was striding straight towards number 4, Privet Drive. She was wearing black robes, that went out of fashion in 1920s, her grey hair were up in a tight bun and had a stern look on her face, which clearly read 'mess with me on your own risk'. She walked towards the door of the house and rapped smartly on the wooden door. She heard noises inside the house as someone shuffled.

"Mum, someone's at the door!" she heard a girl's voice. That must be the Evans girl.

A woman shouted something and some more feet shuffled.

"I can't mum, if I let go of this balloon-Harry-"

"On it!" a boy shouted and the door opened.

A bespectacled boy around eleven years old, opened the door and gaped at her. He had messy hair, just like his father's and his mother's green eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans beneath it and looked well fed and happy. The lady smiled slightly as she looked at the younger version of James Potter.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, obviously thinking that this isn't the house they mentioned for costume party.

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be Harry James Potter?" she said briskly and almost laughed at his expression.

He was now fully, unabashedly gaping at her as he realized who she was.

"You are…you are headmistress of Hogwarts, the magic school?" he asked, like he didn't believe her the first time.

"Deputy headmistress, and yes that'd be that." She said.

"You are a witch…" he said, still disbelieving.

"Of course." She answered, amused.

"Oh my…god." He gasped. McGonagall arched her eyebrow and he audibly gulped.

"I'm so sorry, please come in." he mumbled and stepped aside, looking start struck.

"Thank you." She said and stepped inside. Harry moved forward to guide her into the living room, which was a complete mess. She saw a girl, Rose Evans if she was right, bending over a room full of balloons. She turned to look at the door and McGonagall almost gasped. The girl was a replica of Lily Potter in her years at Hogwarts. Except for the hair, she was top to bottom Lily Evans.

"Harry who-" she stopped midsentence and her eyes widened as she looked at the lady. She stood there for a few seconds, unmoving.

"Are you who I think you are?" she asked, looking at Harry.

Harry, who as grinning like a manic, nodded his head feverishly.

Rose squealed in delight and almost toppled over the balloons she had blown. McGonagall smiled a little as she looked at girl.

"That must have answered it." McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, this… We had no idea you were coming. It's Harry's birthday tomorrow…mum's making his favourite pudding..." she rambled. McGonagall sighed and with a wave of her wand, the balloons on the floor disappeared.

Harry and Rose looked at the floor, and then at her in awe.

"Goodness." Rose finally said.

"I suggest, you might want to call your parents or guardians for this meeting." McGonagall said, as she took a seat of the living room couch. Harry scrambled out of the living room and into the kitchen hurriedly explaining the situation to his aunt while Rose called her father who was out ordering a cake.

McGonagall heard something drop in the kitchen and a shout of surprise and then hurried footsteps coming towards the living room.

"-sure, dear? Did she say?" she heard a woman speak.

"You'll see." She could practically hear the smile in Harry's voice. And the door opened and a blonde woman wearing an apron, entered with Harry. She stopped in her tracks, a look of recognition passing over her face.

"Pro-Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded and smiled slightly.

"Petunia. You were fourteen years old when I saw you last. Pleasure to meet you again." She said.

"Yes, of course." Aunt Petunia said as she smiled at the elder woman, still looking a little baffled.

"Dad, said he'll be here in five minutes." Rose said breathlessly, hardly covering her excitement. Her face was flushed red with joy and McGonagall couldn't help but feel her magic sizzling in the air. The Headmaster was right, this girl was going to be one of the most powerful witches and wizards of centuries to come. Her magic was not only powerful, it was beautiful in its' own way. She could feel the currents of her joy and excitement radiating off of her. She didn't even need to concentrate to trace it. It was there in the air, waiting to be seen.

McGonagall then looked at Harry, another powerful wizard. Although his core wasn't as strong as his sister's, it was still powerful than most. She looked at the children in front of her and her head buzzed, one was prophesied to kill the darkest wizard of all time the other holding the power to change the entire Wizarding world, both standing in the same room, completely unaware of their responsibilities and expectations that would be thrown on them soon enough. She hoped that their innocence would be preserved for long.

The door to the house burst open and a man well in his forties scrambled inside the living room carrying a huge parcel, and looked around. His eyes fell on her, then his wife, nephew and his daughter.

"What did I miss?" he gasped out.

"We were just about to get started." McGonagall replied. "Please have a seat."

….

 **SilverShadowWolf46: thank you so much –cries hysterically- I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me knooooow.**

 **Nortia2: You got me. I'm definitely taking you up on this and going slow. And thank you for the review. It kept me going.**

 **LaysinessIncarnate: I named her the way I was named. My middle name is my dad's name and my last name is my mum's maiden name. I wanted to personalize her a little. I have no idea why my parents named me like that but I it works… I think. And thank you so much for the review!**

 **Writer Obsession: I answered your first question in the review above. And yes I am taking your advice going a little. I want to do justice to this story, and that little tart Dudley is definitely out of picture. Never liked him. Thanks for the review and MUCH LOVE.**

 **nshaikh281: Thank you soooo much! And yeah I love powerful female leads too…the amount of sass they give out. Ugh love it. Thanks for the review glad you liked it!**

 **Finally to all those who reviewed and favorited and followed: Thank you so much! I owe you this chapter. Let me know how'd I do. Major hearts.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I've got bad news. None of us own Harry Potter. The horror.**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

 **SET BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A history of magic_ by Bathilda Bagshots

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE **NOT** ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Holy shit." Rose swore, mouth agape, staring at the long piece of parchment in disbelief.

"Language." Her parents hissed at her.

"We are supposed to get all of this here? In London?" Harry asked, looking just as bewildered.

"Well the witch lady did give us an address." Vernon grumbled as he looked for place to park the car in the narrow alleyway. It was 2nd August, a day after Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry had wanted to come down here 31st July, but they had already made plans for it so they had to adjust it a day later. Finally when Vernon found a spot to park and got out of the car along with his family.

The alley was small with barely any shops around. The family of four caught sight of some people in weird, long robes walking around, talking about 'quidditch' and 'Fudge's new scandal' and goblins. Harry and Rose didn't know where to draw the line for that. That's when they both spotted the place they were told about.

"Over there!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at a shabby looking place in the corner of the alley.

"Yep. Leaky Cauldron, alright." Rose said, nodding at the board dangling over the place.

Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks.

"Uh, honey we don't see any Leaky Cauldron around..." Petunia said uncertainly. Vernon's pudgy eyes looked at where his daughter was pointing but he couldn't see anything except for a wall.

"But it's right there!" Rose said, pointing desperately at the grubby-looking pub.

"That's a wall, Rose." Vernon said.

That's when Harry noticed something off. The crowd that was passing through the alley didn't as much as glance at the place. Not one look. It's like it didn't exist. It's like it didn't exist… _for them._

"Rose, I don't think they'll be able to see it…" Harry said, giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh?" she frowned and then her eyes widened. " _Oh._ Of course." She grinned. She leaned towards Harry and smirked.

"You wanna see their faces when we walk right through a wall?" she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Don't be like that." He said, hiding a smile.

She sighed dramatically and mock glared at him.

"You are boring."

"You are extra."

"Hardly."

Rose turned to her parents and smiled at them, her eyes glinting.

"If you'd follow me." she said and began strutting down the street.

Harry shook his head and followed her. Petunia and Vernon hesitantly walked after them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Vernon asked, eyeing the people in robes suspiciously.

"Why, Diagon alley, of course." Rose said lightly and stopped right in front of the entrance of the pub where she guessed her parents saw the wall. She pushed the door open and heard her mother yelp.

"Your…your hand…through the wall…" she said, clutching her husband's arm in vice-like grip. Vernon turned red, his mouth hanging open.

Harry just sighed and looked at his uncle and aunt.

"She's held the door open. Step inside." He said.

They both looked at him and then Rose, clearly not feeling very compliant.

"Oh for heaven's sake…" Rose rolled her eyes and stepped inside the pub. She shivered a little and turned back to her parents who looked horror struck seeing their daughter disappear in a wall.

"Go in." Harry said. "It's safe."

Aunt Petunia grabbed her husband and nephew's arms and tentatively put a foot against a supposedly solid wall and was immediately pulled in by Rose. Uncle Vernon gasped at the sudden cold feeling and Harry, like Rose, merely shivered. Their mouths fell open as they looked around.

It was a very dark and shabby place. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. The old man looked at them and gave them a, quite horrifying, smile.

"Hello, how may I…" he trailed off, his eyes falling on Harry's forehead. Harry quickly, out of habit, pushed his bangs back on his forehead. But the bartender had already seen his scar and his eyes had widened to an extent Rose didn't know was humanly possible.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be - ?"

Aunt Petunia yanked Harry and Rose back and stared at the man with contempt. Uncle Vernon's eyes were still fixated on the spoon that was moving on its own accord in a coffee mug. Rose tugged at Harry's sleeve and he gave her a puzzled look.

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry looked like he didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Aunt Petunia was desperately trying to hold Harry to herself, scared that he would be harmed if she let go. Uncle Vernon was holding Rose's hand, as she too, looked at the bartender and everyone else in confusion.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Rose let go of her father's hand and clutched at Harry's hand; she too, like her mother, was nervously eyeing as people crowded around Harry. He in turn, pulled her to his side, staring in utter bewilderment as people tried to latch on his arm.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"Dingle?" Rose muttered and sniggered.

"Diggle." The man corrected absently.

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again.

"Yeah, well it's hard to forget." Rose said, shrugging. "You tripped over your walking stick. It was hilarious."

The man huffed but stayed close by. Doris Crockford came coming back for more and Rose was seriously running out of patience. She wanted to buy a wand and she didn't think it was possible to get it in the shabby pub.

"Just lend him your arm, he looks very fond of it." She snapped.

The man flushed and made his way over to bar.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said the bartender. "Mister Potter, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Rose asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. He swept a nervous look over Rose, his eyes widening slightly. He quickly looked away as if he'd be punished if he stared too long. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

"Vampires." Rose muttered, her head swimming.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. Petunia desperately tried to push the people away from Harry , scared to death that he would be snatched and killed. The bartender Tom, as probably instructed by McGonagall, was following them happily. McGonagall had told them that the bartender would help them get to Diagon Alley as they won't be able to get there on their own.

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Tom led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

He grinned at Harry. Rose cringed at the toothless smile.

"Is Professor Quirrell always that nervous?" Harry asked the bartender, trying to avoid the awkward smiling.

"Oh, yes. Poor man. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studying out of books but then he took a year off to get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit of trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject - now, let's get you all in shall we?"

'Hags? Holy hell' Rose thought as she watched the bartender count the bricks over the wall and pulled out a wooden stick out of his robes which could only be assumed to be his wand. Rose and Harry watched in fascination at the beautifully carved stick.

"Right, stand back please all of you."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for five Vernons, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said the bartender, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry and Rose's amazement. They stepped through the archway and looked quickly over their shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. Petunia and Vernon were trembling behind them as Rose jumped in excitement, grabbing her brother's hand as he too grinned at the sight before them. This was their world.

Petunia soon let go of her husband's hand as she too, stared at the spectacle that was Diagon Alley. She smiled slightly as she saw Rose and Harry grinning and pointing at the shops. They stood near the entrance of the Alley as they were told by the Hogwarts's deputy headmistress. They had been told to wait for their escort in the alley, some man name Rubeus Hagrid. And just then a large shadow fell over they all turned to see who it belonged to.

Aunt Petunia yelped, a hand clutched over her chest. Uncle Vernon stepped in front of her looking paler than usual. Harry and Rose stared open mouthed at the man standing in front of them. He was double Vernon's height and triple his girth. His hands were the size of dustbin lids and his face was covered by a black, shaggy beard and long hair of the same texture. Although his eyes held a warm light to them as he smiled, or they thought that he did, it could be a grimace, at them. Harry and Rose stood there gaping at the man. McGonagall had told them that it would be easy enough to spot Rubeus Hagrid even from a large distance and Rose thought she knew why.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

They looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

His eyes swept over his company.

"Yeh oughtta be the Durselys." He said and held out his hand for Vernon to shake. Uncle Vernon looked outright scared and stared at his hand as if it bit. It was only when Petunia nudged him to take it did he move and grabbed his hand. Hagrid shook his hand vigorously knocking the breath out of the poor man.

"And Evans." Rose chimed in and smiled at the man.

Hagrid looked at her, surprised, as if he hadn't seen her before and then grinned.

"Sure, Evans too." He said, his eyes sad, as he looked at Harry and Rose. "Look here… James an' Lily al' over again." at which Petunia smiled slightly at the man.

"Rubeus Hagrid?" she asked hesitantly.

"That'd be me. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Whoa. There's a keeper of Keys and grounds?" Rose asked disbelieving. "You make it sound like a castle."

"Yeh aren't wrong." He said and winked.

Harry and Rose exchanged a look and then looked around once again.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, when he caught them looking, "but we gotta get yer money first."

"Excuse me?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Harry's money." He replied, as if stating the obvious.

"My-my money?" Harry asked.

"What? D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" he asked.

"But I didn't…the house… it was destroyed…" Harry started.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank."

"Wizards have a bank?" Vernon asked, his eyes round as saucers.

"Jus' the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid replied.

Rose thought she was going to have a heart attack. Goblins? _Goblins?!_

"So my parents left me money in Gringotts?" Harry asked weakly.

"An' a decent sum too." Hagrid said.

Rose smiled at Harry. She was extremely happy for the brother. He finally had something of his parents that weren't just pictures and stories. Maybe he would even find some heirlooms from his parents, something that belonged to them and was kept safe in the Gringotts.

Then she smirked.

"You know you skipped out my birthday present this year." She said, wriggling her eyebrows.

Harry grinned at her.

"I treated you at Pop's."

"Doesn't count."

"Does too."

"Not."

"Let's get movin' then." Hagrid said and gestured them to follow him.

"A minute, Mr. Hagrid." Petunia said curtly and looked at Harry. "I don't want you to think that we don't want to pay for you. We love you and even if Lily hadn't been able to leave you anything, I would have loved to get you all the things that you wanted. I still want to, but I see how this is important to you. It's your money, your heritage; your parents left it for you. Use it well." She said and hugged him.

Harry wrapped his arms around his aunt, feeling happier than ever. This was, by far, the best day of his life in happening and his aunt just made it better.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia." He said.

She just stroked his cheek and they all turned towards Hagrid in alarm as he blew his nose on a spotted tablecloth like handkerchief; it sounded disturbingly like a trumpet.

"Tha' was-tha' was beautiful, tha' was." He said sniffling.

"There, there Hagrid." Rose said, reaching up on her toes and patting his elbow and smirking to herself.

They all set down towards their destination, looking around. Even Vernon was enjoying the colourful shops and trinkets. Rose and Harry turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Rose and Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Rose heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever - " There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments she had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," announced Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Rose noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 ** _Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

 ** _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

 ** _For those who take, but do not earn,_**

 ** _Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

 ** _So if you seek beneath our floors_**

 ** _A treasure that was never yours,_**

 ** _Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

 ** _Of finding more than treasure there._**

"Oh yeah. Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid, looking at their struck expressions.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and the others made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he looked at the Durselys as they stood timidly near the podium, feeling odd, and very understandably too.

"Yeh can change yer money up there." He said, pointing towards a podium on their left. "Muggle money don work here. Yeh can also open a vault for Rose, she is a part of Wizarding world now, isn't she?" he said smiling down at the girl, who grinned back at him and looked at her parents expectantly.

"Alright, alright." Vernon said smiling down at his daughter, who hugged his middle.

"Thanks dad!" she said.

"See you." Harry said as he tagged behind Hagrid and Griphook into one of the halls. Rose waved at him and turned towards her parents.

They walked towards the podium Hagrid had shown them and stood in front of the goblin. The plaque on his desk said 'Garnold'. Vernon cleared his throat to get the goblin's attention and he looked up.

"Yes?" he drawled, looking at them lazily.

"We, uh, we'd like to exchange the currency." Vernon replied.

"Of course." The goblin said, stretching forward his long fingers. Vernon fumbled with his bag carrying the money and handed over three hefty bundles, looking quiet smug. Garnold didn't as much look at them and levitated them in the air. The bundles disappeared and in their place were two heavy pouches merrily jingling mid-air. He handed the pouches over to Vernon who immediately opened them to check the money and gawked at what he saw. There were heavy, round gold and silver and bronze coins. The bronze coins were the most in number then the silver and then the gold.

"Whoa, that's rich." Rose said, lifting a gold and saw it sparkle.

"The gold are galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." The goblin drawled. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Petunia started. "We'd like to open a…vault for our daughter. She's starting school this year."

The goblin nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment out of thin air.

"Name?" he asked.

"Rose Vernon Evans."

As soon as he jotted down her name, the parchment filled out on its own leaving blank spaces for signatures.

He handed over the parchment to Vernon and pushed a ink bottle and quill towards him. The family raised their eyebrows at it.

"That's a quill…" Rose started.

"I am aware." The goblin said.

Rose arched her brow and looked at the quill and parchment. This was kind of expected. The Wizarding community was all for aesthetics.

"Sign here," the goblin said, pointing at the space above 'Parents/Guardians', "and then here." placing his finger above 'Vault holder'.

Vernon and Petunia quickly read the parchment and signed where they were told to, followed by Rose. They handed it over to the goblin who looked it over and nodded. A snap of his fingers and the parchment was gone replaced by an envelope. Vernon took the envelop and was about to open it when he was stopped.

"The letter is blank as of now. We will allot you one of the smaller vaults where Miss Evans can deposit her savings or any money she wishes to keep and by the time she is out of Hogwarts, she will have gained enough money to be moved into bigger vaults, that is," he added sharply "only if her monthly or yearly deposits are seen fit on bigger interests. Keep the letter safe; you will be alerted of your vault number and position through it. You can further convert more of your muggle currency into magical and place it under our protection." He turned to Rose and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "Congratulations, Miss Evans. You are now a vault holder in Gringotts."

Rose returned the smile.

"Why, thank you."

Vernon kissed his daughter on her temple and smiled at her.

"All grown up, huh? Your own vault. Jesus…" he said.

"It's pretty cool." She said and smiled. "Thanks mom, dad."

Petunia smiled at her daughter and just then they saw Harry and a very green looking Hagrid emerge out of the hall.

Rose ran over to him and they began filling each other in.

"…..huge stacks of galleons, Rose! You won't believe it! I saw some other things too, you know. Could be mum and dad's stuff. And the cart ride! Amazing! There were these big vaults and huge doors to them. It's awesome down there! You should have come. Hagrid didn't like it though. He almost got sick. " Harry ranted as his sister grinned at him.

"Yeah, he doesn't look in his best health." She said and turned to Hagrid as they stepped out of Gringotts.

"Alright Hagrid?" she asked.

"Not so good" he admitted. "Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick. "Yeh can go get the uniform I'll join yeh soon."

They told him it was alright and made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"You two get your uniforms and me and Vernon can go get both of your books." Petunia suggested, handing over a pouch of money to her and gave her a stern look.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I know mom." She said. "Just the uniform. After eleven years of living together, you have so little faith in me."

This time her mother rolled her eyes and her parents walked away from them, stopping near an old wizard and asking him for directions to the bookshop. The wizard looked happy to oblige.

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, symmetrical face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. His platinum blonde hair was gelled back which instantly made Rose cringe. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length, while Rose stood behind her waiting for her turn.

"Hello," said the boy, first looking at Harry and then her, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to take at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Rose was strongly reminded of Clarissa.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. He peeked at Rose and she gave him the same bored look he was giving everything else.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, both of them wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, looking more stupid by the minute, and Rose sniggered lightly at the self-absorbed blonde.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Rose asked with forced politeness.

"That's where all the dumb ones go." He replied, looking at her like she was mad.

"How do you know?" she asked, intrigued and irritated.

"Well that's a fact." He said, arching an eyebrow.

"I think you can't be sure since you haven't even been to the school yet." She said haughtily.

"My father has." He said narrowing his eyes. "He says every single one of that bunch is barmy and good for nothing."

Rose narrowed her eyes right back.

"Must be a charming man, your father." She said.

The blonde boy looked ready to retort when his eyes fell on the door.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Rose and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, looking pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry sharply.

"And an amazing person. I'm sure he doesn't think Hufflepuff is a bad house because his father says so." Rose said and smirked as the boy reddened.

"I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." He retorted.

Rose snarled. But Harry gave her a warning look.

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" he looked at Rose again and sneered, slightly more.

"They're dead, I'm here with my aunt and uncle" said Harry shortly and nodded at Rose. "Her parents." Harry didn't look like he wanted to go into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" then looked at Rose with his nose upturned. "And yours?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry replied.

"Mine are muggles." Rose said proudly and glared at the boy. He threw her a dirty look, as if he had degraded himself by merely talking to her.

"Should have known." He sneered.

"Excuse me?" it was Harry that replied. His voice was cold and laced with anger. Rose smirked. She always liked angry harry.

"I really don't think they should let her sort in." he said haughtily.

"My sort?" she asked with deadly politeness. "Your garish blonde hair doesn't make you any better than me, if that's what you think. It just makes you look more like a bedazzled white satin covered beaver"

The boy outright snarled at her as Harry laughed. She smirked at him.

But before he could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and he stepped, and came to stand in front of Rose. They were the same height.

"Watch your mouth around me." he sneered. "You're talking to a pureblood, remember that."

Rose frowned, genuinely perplexed.

"You're a pureblood?" she asked. "Well news for you buddy, I'm not half chameleon either. So I guess my blood's just as 'pure'". She said air quoting the word with her fingers. "Unless you are telling me you are a unicorn in disguise."

The boy's sneer deepened. He took one look at Harry attempting to stifle his laughter and stalked out of the shop.

"You were brilliant." Harry said, chuckling and madam Malkin fitted her.

"Am I not always?" she said smiling.

Soon they stepped out to see Hagrid holing two ice creams, both totally intact. But then again, it is magic.

They both were rather quiet as they ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought for them (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Rose lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. They cheered up a bit when they found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, Harry said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make us feel worse," said Rose. She told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"- and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in-"

"Don' take his word for it, Rose. Don't yeh dare. The likes of him don' know any better, do they? Muggles or muggleborns aren't bad at all! Look at yer mum and yer aunt. Brilliant women both o' 'em!" Rose nodded feeling slightly better.

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry pried.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but-"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. Rose smacked him in the back of his head.

"—but tha's not true at all." He completed sharply. "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Voldemort was at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked like he was going to faint and throw up at the same time. Immediately his face reddened.

"Don't say his name!" he whispered, looking scared. Rose frowned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Why—Why do yeh want ter? Dark Wizard, dark times…feared and now best forgotten, get tha'." He said.

"Alright, but was he? At Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid, still looking a little red.

That's when they saw Rose's parents making their way over to them, carrying heavy stacks of books in their arms.

"Oh my," Petunia huffed. "these are heavy. Hagrid, can we stow them somewhere till we leave?"

Hagrid looked around nervously as if looking if anyone was watching them took out his pink umbrella and tapped the books with it. The books instantly began shrinking. The four of them stared at the books in awe as Petunia and Vernon held two small stacks in their palms.

"They'll be alright in an hour." He said and Petunia quickly put them back in per purse.

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry and Rose, they examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked their list again.

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red. Rose smirked.

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'. Yeh want any Rose? I'd like ter get yeh one, too."

"That's really kind of you Hagrid, but no thanks. I'll get one for myself." She said and smiled at him.

"Toads and owls…how are they even pets?" they heard Vernon mutter.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hagrid left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.

Rose on the other hand, went in the neighbouring shop to look for something other than an owl and now, was sporting a beautiful silver furred Kneazle. They looked much the same as cats, but their tails were longer and they were far more intelligent. Once they take a liking for a witch or wizard, they are loyal to them for their entire lives. They are trustworthy and are known to keep their owners out of trouble and shown them the path if lost. This particular Kneazle had taken up to Rose the second she had touched it. It was a male, and quite a sight to behold. He was currently unnamed and clinging to Rose like she was his lifeline, and Rose was far from complaining. She cooed over him and stroked his fur and told him how lovely he was which exasperated Harry and amused the other three to no end.

"Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." Hagrid said.

A magic wand... this was what Rose had been really looking forward to. Harry and she handed over their pets to Petunia and Vernon as both of them stepped inside. Hagrid insisted that Rose and harry should go in alone as it is a special experience and very intimate.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry and Rose felt strangely as though they had entered a very strict library; Rose swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. They jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Hi." Rose greeted.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Rose, although feeling completely ignore, decided to let Harry have his moment.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry looked like he wanted to blink but couldn't. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Rose caught herself in time before a giggle erupted.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, Rose spoke.

"Mr. Ollivander, you said the wand chooses the wizard?" she said.

His attention shifted and he looked at her. His eyes widened, very much like Quirrell's and he came closer to her.

"I did…Miss?"

"Evans. Rose Evans." She answered.

"Ah," he said. "You look just like your aunt. And I know you would be just as promising a witch. Indeed, a wand chooses a wizard. It's the wand that decides who is capable of handling it. The wand will work fine for anyone, but it would be able to give it's best only for the one it has chosen. Of course… "

Rose nodded and looked outside to see her mom give her a small wave after which she gestured that they were going to sit away for a while.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

The tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. Rose had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. Rose saw what Harry felt. He didn't have to swish it or wave it. His face said it all. Even then, he raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious...

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."

Rose heard Harry gulp audibly.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. Rose was sure Harry wasn't extremely fond of Ollivander right now. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander turned to her.

"Miss Evans…now if you don't mind, which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Right."

And the measuring tape turned to her and did the same exercise on that it had done on Harry, only it spared her nose. Mr. Ollivander was already rummaging his shelves and he brought forward four boxes and surely began arranging them in an order, as if testing a theory on her. For Harry, he had pulled out one after the other from the shelves, for her, he looked extremely sure of what he was doing.

"If I am right…." He muttered, looking her over. "If I am then…of course…of course…"

He pulled out the first wand from the box and held it out for her. She held it and didn't feel a thing. But Ollivander certainly saw something and nodded.

"Ah yes…12 1/2 inches, mahogany… good for transfiguration…yes, good wand but not the one." And he held out another one. Even then she didn't feel a thing. But again, Ollivander did and again, he nodded and this time he smiled.

"Yes, yes…11 inches, walnut, dragon heartstring, unyielding. Best weapon for defence against the dark arts…or dark arts itself…but not…no." and yet again he pulled out another one.

And again nothing, no sparks but even then Ollivander looked like he could jump in joy.

"Oh yes… 10¼" Beechwood, unicorn hair, pliable. Great for defence and charms…oh yes…I am indeed…" he muttered, smiling like a loon.

And the he pulled out another one, gently handing it to Rose and she knew, she just knew that this was the one. There was a warm feeling on her fingers which spread throughout her body and she smiled and gave a minute way.

The effect was instantaneous. The dust around the shelves and on the boxes whirled and disappeared and a small gust of wind carried around the room before a thread of beautiful, glimmering silver light weaved out of the wand and around her, circling around her and then jumped right back into the wand. Harry stood stock still beside her, mouth agape. Ollivander was besides himself in joy and he held her wand hand, stroking the beautifully carved wood.

"Beech wood, Dragon heartstring core, 12 ½ inches in length. Quite bendy flexibility…. One of the most powerful wands I've made…" he whispered, as if he was talking to the wand. "Not just any witch or wizard can control it. The power required to hold it… exceptional. Exceptional indeed." Then he looked at her, and Rose's heart leapt in her throat. "We are expecting great things from you too, Miss Evans. Beautiful, wonderful… and great."

Rose nodded timidly as Mr. Ollivander gently took the wand from her put it back in its box and wrapped it. Rose payed her seven galleons and, with her new wand in her hand, walked out of the store with Harry.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked her, his eyes practically shining with admiration.

"What?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"The thing that wrapped itself around you… Mine were just sparks." He said, self-consciously. "Does that mean that I'm not good enough…"

"Rubbish. You are great, Harry. Maybe I am just…exceptional." She said and winked at him.

"Oh. Ha ah. Funny." Harry said and nudged her.

"We are good, Harry." She said. "Maybe each wand reacts differently. Ollivander definitely wasn't surprised with what came out. It could be normal."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being a git." He said, waving it off.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Don't you dare." She snapped. "I know what it's like Harry. We were always side lined in things because we couldn't fit in. And now," she put her hands on his shoulder "we can. It's okay to be nervous about it. Heck, I am, too. That blonde beaver made sure of that."

Harry chuckled and put his arms around his sister.

"You belong here just as much as I do, just as much as my parents did." He said and smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Well, then brother dear, let's go belong. And we have loads of books to read. Hagrid bought me Hogwarts: a history. I can't wait to get started." She said happily.

"Swot." Harry muttered.

SMACK.

"That wasn't necessary." Harry seethed, rubbing his head.

"Lessons, lessons." His sister replied.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Rose and her family, along with Hagrid, made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Hagrid and the other four parted their ways with goodbyes and cheerful moods. They slowly made their way over to the car and as soon as Petunia pulled out the stacks of books from her purse, they enlarged and fell right over their heads to which Rose's Kneazle yelped and hissed and Harry's owl hooted and flapped her wings and they were in a complete mess.

Throughout the drive, Petunia, Harry and Rose stacked the books together and calmed the animals down. Soon enough, they were home and pulling out their shopping. Rose looked at Harry and grinned.

"This was one of the best days of my life." She said and brother whole heartedly agreed.

* * *

 **nshaikh281: Yes thank you! All of that and more. Thanks for the review!**

 **SilverShadowWolf46: my my, someone's happy. Lol. And yesh. Draco Malfoy…. Thanks for the review!**

 **ro781727: I don't know about realistic because that's against my writing ethics here –winks- and I don't really like Dudley and trying to put him in good light with respect to my story would be a torture for everyone. And no, I'd rather sleep better at night knowing that even if it's just a part of my imagination, Harry wasn't brought up unloved.**

 **Again to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed: I owe you another chapter. Give me your** **thoughts. Major hearts**.


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I is not owning Harry Potter. I is only borrowing it from Mistress Rowling. I is a good elf.**

"It says right here! Platform 9¾!" Rose hissed holding out her train ticket, careful not to draw attention from the people passing by.

Harry, Rose and Rose's parents were standing between platform nine and ten, looking around for a 'platform 9¾' but clearly weren't in luck. Their first thought was, like the leaky cauldron, only Harry and Rose would be able to see it or perhaps they had to do some magic like the bartender Tom had done to open an archway to the platform; but they didn't know where to start. Hagrid had been kind enough to get them the tickets but it was clear he had forgotten to tell them something vital: how to get to an invisible platform.

Getting desperate, Rose stopped a nearby guard. She didn't dare ask him about the platform as Muggles weren't supposed to know about Hogwarts, so she asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. The family of four was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, Rose and Harry had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and they had no idea how to do it; they were stranded in the middle of a station with two trunks, and a large owl and an abnormal looking silver furred cat.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Rose and Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry and Rose's in front of them - and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, Rose and Harry pushed their cart after them. They stopped and so did Harry, Rose, Petunia and Vernon, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. The four of them watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of them and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Rose said to the plump woman.

She looked at Rose and then Harry and then at her parents. She took one look at their trunks and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, we don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry and Rose nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Petunia and Vernon were gaping at the lady as she were mad. The lady looked at them and chuckled.

"You two are muggles, I presume?" she said, still smiling.

"Y-yes." Rose said, looking back at the adults. "My parents. I'm a muggle born." She looked carefully at the woman for her reaction, and to her pleasure she smiled back brightly.

"Ohh! Welcome dear! Must have been a thrill for you, learning about yourself!" the woman gushed. But before Rose could answer her, the plump woman glanced at the clock and ushered them forward. She looked back at Rose's parents and smiled.

"Sorry, you two can't follow them in… muggles can't pass through." She said apologetically.

Petunia and Vernon shared a look and nodded in understanding. Petunia bent down and enveloped Harry and Rose in a bone crushing hug, sniffling slightly. She let go of them but held on to their shoulders, her eyes teary.

"Write us every weekend, both of you. Tell me how you are settling in and how are the teachers and…everything? Okay?" she sniffled again.

Rose and Harry smiled at her.

"We promise, mum." Rose said.

A sob escaped Petunia's mouth and she kissed both Harry and Rose on their cheeks. Vernon kissed his daughter's temple and shook Harry's hand. Petunia hugged them both again and then turned to Harry, smiling sadly.

"You will probably know more about your parents from others than you knew from us… but, promise me you won't forget us?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Never." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

Petunia chuckled, and attempted one last to tidy his hair but sighed in defeat as they jumped right back.

"Love you both." She whispered, kissing their temples one more time.

"Love you too." They said in unison and turned to the plump woman who was smiling kindly at them.

"Go on now, before Ron." She said.

"Er - okay," said Harry, and he and his sister turned to wave at his aunt and uncle.

"Bye!" Rose called and turned towards her brother, smiling nervously.

"After you." She said and Harry rolled his eyes.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. Leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - Rose winced and closed a singled eye, ready for the crash -

It didn't come... Rose opened both her eyes watching her brother disappear into the barrier. She gaped and she quickly, and more confidently broke into a run, closing both her eyes, and headed towards the barrier. She felt no impact and opened her eyes and gasped. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Rose looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. They had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Rose spotted Harry, who was looking at the engine in awe and grinning like a mad man, and made her way over to him.

"You look stupid." She teased but he just shrugged.

"It's not every day you run into a barrier to find a magical station with a working ancient steam engine which takes you to a magical school." He said and Rose smiled. _True that_ , she thought.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry and Rose pushed their carts off down the platform in search of empty seats. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," they heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry and Rose pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig, Harry's owl, inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. Rose followed. Her little three-month old Kneazle, Seth, gracefully got down from her shoulder and jumped on the empty compartment seat. Harry was trying to lift his trunk up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. Rose sniggered and he glared at his sister.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted. Rose sniggered again.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry and Rose's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks." Rose said. "My brother looked like he was going to die under the weight, which is not acceptable since I've only got one." Harry just rolled his eyes.

One of the twins, Rose had no idea which one, smiled at her mischievously.

"You can borrow one from us." He said. "we've got four others and another midget we call our sister."

"One is very much up for adoption." The other one said.

"His name is-"

"-Percy."

"We almost portkeyed him to a muggle orphanage this summer-"

"But dad told us off-"

"-said he was our brother-"

"-pathetic excuse to be honest-"

"-but we don't believe the lie anyway."

"Why?" Rose asked, grinning at them.

"Because he is a pompous prat." they said together.

"First in the family." George, presumably, said.

Harry chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead, moving his bangs.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry turned red. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose Evans, if you are done gawking at my cousin and, interested." She said, holding out her hand.

Both of them grinned at her and shook her hand.

"Oh, we are-"

"-done gawking at your cousin-"

"-and interested."

They both wriggled their eyebrows. Rose blushed and swatted their hands away. They both grinned at Harry and her.

Then a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry and a wink at Rose, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window. Rose sat down opposite him and Seth gently crawled on her lap and she absently began scratching behind his ears. Harry, half hidden, could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Rose, though, was very much into view. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Rose noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." Rose hid a smile.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. The twins caught Rose's eye and waved, she blew mock kisses to them.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear. He was there with his… muggle relatives, I suppose. Ever so polite the lot of them."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

"And then there is his cousin." One of the twins sighed dramatically.

"Lovely little lady."

"I think she loves me."

"Keep dreaming, Freddie."

"She is quite pretty." Their mother smiled at their dramatics.

Rose sniggered and smirked at Harry who just made a face.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry and Rose saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

They watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Rose felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to but it had to be better than the school Harry and she went to.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose. He looked at Rose. She just shrugged smiled at the boy, who smiled back hesitantly.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Rose" said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." Fred grabbed at his chest and stared wistfully at Rose. She sighed dramatically, stretched her hand, as if to stop him when George started dragging him out.

"Bye," said Harry and Ron, chuckling. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"He was a year old." Rose muttered and Ron looked at her.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry said, staring pointedly at his sister who just shrugged

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry… It's just, you are really famous."

Harry chuckled.

"I figured as much."

Ron turned to Rose and extended his hand.

"Ron Weasely." He said, blushing slightly.

"Rose Evans." She took his hand. "His cousin." She said nodding at Harry.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Cousin?" he asked, looking perplexed and then said "Oh! Yeah, your muggle relatives."

"Yes." Harry said.

"You are a muggleborn then." Ron said and Rose nodded.

"Blimey, don't know how muggles live without magic. Never been out there so I don't know…"he said.

Rose shrugged, not sure what he was talking about

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"Yeah, I've got a big family. Five brothers." said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much and nervously looked around the compartment. He eyes fell on Seth, who was sitting contently in Rose's lap, and he stared at him in awe.

"That's a Kneazle!" he exclaimed. Seth, as if knowing he was the topic of discussion, purred.

"Yeah." Rose said, scratching behind the kneazle's ears. "His name is Seth."

"Wow..." Ron said. "They are rare pets. They don't usually like humans. But when they do-"

"- they are really loyal and fiercely protective. I know." Rose completed and smiled at Seth.

"He is pretty." Harry said, leaning over and scratching him under the chin. Seth licked his hand. He was fond of Harry.

"He is, isn't he… aren't you, Seth?" she said, cooing. The boys shared a look and chuckled. Rose stuck her tongue out at them. After that Harry launched in the story of their adventures in Diagon alley.

And soon they diverted on the topic of Hogwarts and their magical education.

"I'm just worried he won't be able to catch up and we'll be the worst in the class." Harry said gloomily. Rose had been worried about that too.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." He said and smiled at Rose, blushing again.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry and Rose, who hadn't had any breakfast out of nervousness, leapt to their feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry and Rose went out into the corridor.

Rose's parents had always been adamant to make sure Harry and Rose didn't eat too many candies as it was bad for their teeth but now, Rose and Harry had pockets rattling with gold and silver they were ready to buy as many Mars Bars as they could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Rose had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, she and Harry contribuited and got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Rose grimaced as she saw her brother eat.

"My parents fed us well enough Harry, don't eat like that." He ignored her and she got hold of a pumpkin pasty, too.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry. Rose hid a smile. Her brother was a saint, and he didn't even realize it.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" Rose choked back the Bettie Bott's beans.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Rose unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Rose. Harry leaned over to look at the card.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks

Rose turned over her card and read:

"'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.'''

Rose turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

Harry's eyes widened, as he too saw that the old wizard was missing.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

Rose sniggered and looked at her card. Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave her a small smile. She looked at the wizened face. It was almost like she had seen the man before. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry and Rose couldn't keep their eyes off them. Soon Rose had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. She finally tore her eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to watch Harry put his hand in the bag of Bettie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger- flavored one once."

"How'd he know it was booger?" Rose asked. "I got pineapple first time."

"Lucky." Ron said. "Try another one."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and Rose was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry and Rose had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

"We'll bring him to you." Rose said kindly.

The boy smiled slightly, which looked more like a grimace, and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. Rose and Harry shared a look.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Rose knew it was a lost cause as soon as Ron started and groaned.

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and looked relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. Rose grinned at them and turned to the girl.

"I'm Rose Evans." She said. "I'm a muggleborn too."

The girl, Hermione Granger, smiled at her.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Only you, brother dear, would be so casual about being featured in best-selling books." She said.

She saw Hermione's frown in confusion when she referred to Harry as 'brother' but then she put two and two together and nodded.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"I don't understand, why is everyone so hot about Slytherin? It's said to be the house of the cunning and resourceful. At least, that's what it says in Hogwarts a History." Rose asked.

"Well, all the Dark Wizards have come from Slytherin. They are the narrow lot, those. They don't…like…well..." he said looking hesitantly at Rose. She nodded.

"Muggleborns." She said. "But that doesn't mean that every Slytherin is bad, does it?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know." But he didn't look like he was feeling any better.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Rose was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared. Rose frowned.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Rose turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry and Rose through the finer points of the game, which had piqued both of their interests, when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Rose recognized the middle one at once and groaned: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" then his eyes fell on Rose and he sneered. She glared right back.

"Yes," said Harry, coldly. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up. Rose stood up calmly and walked over to boy.

"Don't dare talk about my family like that ever again, if you know what's _good for you_." She hissed. The two thick boys tried to come forward but they couldn't. Instead, they got their heads banged on an invisible barrier that had formed between them and the other four occupants of the compartment. The Malfoy boy paled as his cronies blinked stupidly and banged against the barrier. He looked at Rose, she was smirking. Rose had been trying to perfect controlling her magic over the summer. She had started out with these simple blockers. They didn't require much; just intent and power, both of which she had in abandon, which she had soon realized.

Ron was gaping at her, Harry was just smiling evilly. She had tried teaching him but his blockers weren't strong enough to stop human bodies.

"You wanted to add something?" she asked the boy sweetly.

The boy just gulped and tried to seem unaffected but it wasn't working. Rose dropped the smile.

"You better learn to watch your mouth around me." she mocked and he scowled as he probably remembered that he had said something similar to her in Diagon Alley. She let down the blocker, feeling a little exhausted, and the two boys stumbled and knocked into Malfoy. He scowled at them and then her, more deeply.

But he definitely seemed to have gotten his confidence back. He looked at Ron and Harry, still standing supportively behind Rose.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Us?" Rose snorted. "Are you nothing on your own?" Malfoy snarled and took a step forward. In a blink, Harry was beside her and glaring intensely at the pale boy.

"Get out." He spat.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she then turned to Rose.

"Get your clothes." She said. "You can't obviously change here." Rose hurried to get her clothes out of her trunk and followed Hermione out. She peered out of the window as she walked behind Hermione. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Hermione slid open a compartment door and strode in. Rose followed her, shutting the door behind her. Rose looked around her and saw four other girls besides Hermione and herself, two of them were twins. They, along with another girl, looked her up and down and began gossiping among themselves. Rose looked at Hermione but she just shook her head clearly saying 'just ignore them'.

Rose quickly changed into her robes and they all began the introductions.

The petite, sandy haired girl was Hanna Abbott, the twins were Parvati and Padma Patil and the other gossip gang member with long blonde locks was Lavender Brown. Hannah was sweet and kind, complementing Rose on her hair while Lavender and the twins stared at her haughtily and told her that her skirt was wrinkled at the edge. Rose had just rolled her eyes at them. She bade her goodbye to the girls and made her way to Harry and Ron's compartment.

They both were ready and were looking extremely nervous.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Rose's stomach lurched with nerves, nervousness finally settling in. Harry and Ron didn't look any better. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Rose?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Rose thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Rose and Ron were followed into their boat by Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She didn't need any introduction to Rose and Harry, for they had met the imposing lady just two months back.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Rose and Harry's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Rose could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Rose sniggered at his failed attempt.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Rose swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Rose's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But she didn't know enough magic yet - what on earth would she have to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Rose already knew all the spells but Hermione Granger's constant rambling was grating her nerves. She was about to snap at the girl to shut up but stopped when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he silently pleaded for her to keep calm. She nodded stiffly and tried to tune the other girl out.

Then something happened that made Harry and Rose jump about a foot in the air - several people behind them screamed.

"What the - ?"

She gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Rose behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Rose had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Rose looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. _The_ _ceiling is bewitched to show the sky outside. The spell_ _used on the ceiling was originally developed by the fifth headmaster of Hogwarts, Artimillio Karsas,_ she thought. She heard Hermione whisper the exact same thing to anyone who'd listen. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Rose quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Rose sniggered as she pictured her mum's reaction. _'get that abominable excuse of cloth out of my house this instant!'_ , her mother's voice echoed in her head.

"Maybe we have to try and get a rabbit out of it," Harry whispered to her wildly. Rose whacked him lightly on the head. She noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Rose and Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Rose smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to make a total fool out of yourself in front of hundreds of students, but she did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Rose didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her at that point.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The sandy haired girl stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Rose saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Rose could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Evans, Rose."

Rose's heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach turn. She steadily made her way over to the stool, hoping her legs won't give out on her. She sat down on the stool and looked forward. She saw Fred and George grinning at her and smiled slightly. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, successfully blocking her view, and she almost gasped out loud.

" _Ah! Power…abundance of it, oh yes."_ There was a voice in her head _"You are extremely powerful…I've had the pleasure of sorting just three others with magic that strong. Clever, yes, very clever indeed. And what's this… cunning, resourceful, too. Loyal…oho…I see something else. Bravery, oh yes very brave. You possess the trait of every single house of Hogwarts! Now the question arises…where to put you."_ Rose gulped. The hat didn't say anything for a whole minute. She looked inside the patchy hat, suddenly getting nervous. What if the hat decided that she didn't fit anywhere and sent her home?

" _Oh no, dear child. You fit everywhere."_ It said finally. _"and you…you are with a purpose. The house that will suit you the best is-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose let go of a breath she didn't even know was holding and grinned as Gryffindors on the farther end erupted in an ear splitting applause and Fred and George were besides themselves and were shouting and cheering loudly. She got up and on her way towards her new house table, she mouthed an 'all the best' to Ron and squeezed Harry's hand encouragingly. He smiled at her shakily and nodded. She sat down, beside one of the twins and all her other housemates were thumping her on the back and congratulating her. She smiled at them and thanked them, feeling like home, and turned as the sorting proceeded.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Rose noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost two minutes before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Rose looked at Ron and sniggered when she noticed his crestfallen expression. Seth, who had wandered off when they had gotten down from the train, was back on her lap, practically begging to be scratched. The Gryffindors noticed and instantly began cooing over him. Seth seemed to like the attention, as a girl probably fifteen scratched behind his ear, and he purred contentedly. Rose smirked, and looked back at Professor McGonagall as she called out names.

She saw Harry fretting and sighed. He was probably thinking that they were going to send him home.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. Rose rolled her eyes. _Typical,_ she thought.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then the pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!" Rose felt her heart speed up. She wished with all her might that Harry was sorted in Gryffindor.

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Rose watched in tense silence as the murmurs resided and she looked on as her brother sat on the stool, and a second later the hat covered his eyes. She saw him gripping the edges of the stool. She bit her lip, praying for Harry to get sorted in-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose laughed in relief and joined her housemates and cheered loudly, clapping and shouting like a maniac. Harry looked utterly relieved as he dropped in the seat next to her. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms shakily around her. She patted him and let go. The applause he had received was the biggest of all. Percy Weasely was leaning over and shaking his hand vigorously and the Weasely twins were shouting "We got Potter" on the top of their lungs. Rose laughed and squeezed Harry's hand. He grinned at her and they all turned back to the sorting.

Rose finally could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up and did the same for Harry. They both grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Rose recognized him at once from the card she'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Rose spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Rose saw Harry cross his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Rose clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Rose looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Rose didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Rose's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious, Rose could tell by the ridiculous faces he was making. She laughed again and filled her plate with a bit more patience, carefully to not look like a starved chimpanzee.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you - ?"

"Harry-"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - " the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, as Rose felt bile rising in her throat and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Rose looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Rose was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

As Rose helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult - "; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").

Rose, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. Dumbledore looked at Rose, and smiled slightly, raising his goblet. She stared at him confused, but smiled back all the same.

It happened very suddenly. Harry gave a sharp of pain and clutched at his forehead. Rose's head snapped back at him and frowned. Luckily no one except Ron and Rose seemed to have heard.

"Harry what-" Rose began.

"My scar." He said. "It-it hurt." He said, still clutching his forehead.

"Your scar?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"But you aren't even-"

"Yeah." He said and looked at the head table, at the hooked nose Professor. The only time Harry's scar had hurt was when he dreamt about a certain green light flashing.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded reassuringly and went back to his desert.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rose didn't know whether to laugh or not. She exchanged a look with Harry.

"He's not serious, is he?" Harry muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. Rose along with others was laughing at the ridiculous song. But she did sing it. It was made by the current headmaster himself and was recently added in Hogwarts: A History so she already knew about it.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Rose's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Rose was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. Rose cringed at the brightness of the colour.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up too.

Rose's bed was right beside Hermione's. She plopped on the bed and sighed, feeling the soft mattress beneath. Her other roommates, Sally-Anne Perks, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Hermione all had already drawn the curtains around their beds and were changing in their night gowns. She heard Sally-Anne, Parvati and Lavender's high pitched giggling and growled. The sound was vexing. She, too drew the curtains and changed into her pyjamas that Harry had gotten her last Christmas as a joke, but she had loved them and had been using them ever since.

Her head rested on her pillow and she smiled widely. _Home_ was the only word she could think of before she drifted off in a peaceful sleep, unaware of Hermione Granger sniffling lightly beside her.

…..

nshaikh281: Thank you for the review! and yes, Rose is hardly someone we can call normal.

To all those who favorited, followed and reviewed: you guys keep me going! Just have a little patience with me. I know this first year and all the shit repeating is boring af but it's a little necessary. Major hearts.


	5. Letters home

**Disclaimer: nothing's changed since the last chapter. I still don't own Harry Potter. It's depressing tbh.**

A/N: Hola people! I've got news (good or bad, it's up to you to decide): I'm going to be covering the first, second, third and fourth year in the form of letters that Rose wrote to her parents. To be honest, it's a little boring for me to repeat all the things that happened in the books here and it's even more boring to read it all over again for a fic, so I'm fast forwarding. I'll give you all a peek of the end of Goblet of Fire and then start with fifth year. So here we go-

…

 **First year**

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _How are you guys? Missing us, I hope. So, the first week of Hogwarts is over and I still feel like this is a dream. This place is wonderful, amazing, unbelievable, beautiful, huge (it's a castle-literally) and so many other things that I am not able to find words for. To sum it all up, this is better than a dream come true. Me and Harry got sorted in Gryffindor. It was Uncle James and Aunt Lily's house. They have colours for every house, you know. Ours are golden and red. A talking hat sorted us. Can you believe that? You would have loved the hat mom; kidding, it's hideous._

 _The pictures here move and talk and visit other portraits. Yep, I almost had a heart attack when I saw one. Our house dormitories and common room are located in one of the tallest and biggest towers of the castle. It's beautiful, decorated in our colours. The dormitories are extremely comfortable. Our head of the house is Professor McGonagall. If I thought she was strict in person, that's nothing compared to the formidable force she is in school. Don't worry though, I'm in her good books. She teaches transfiguration._

 _Professor Flitwick (he extremely small and just as adorable) teaches charms. Professor Snape (is… tolerable. Harry hates him though.) teaches potions. Professor Sinstra teaches astronomy. Professor Vector teaches Arithmancy (it's like maths only a hundred times more interesting). Professor Sprout is for Herbology (study of magical plants).Our History of Magic techer, Professor Binns, is a ghost. Professor Quirrell (as you know) teaches defence against the dark arts. He shouldn't though. He is wasting his talents. He should teach us how be scared of our own shadow. Because honestly, I don't think I can do it without proper guidance._

 _Moving on, the Library. Holy Helga, THE LIBRARY! It's huge. It's bigger than huge. It's gigantic. I love it there. It can fit five local libraries in it. I was literally lost between the aisles. A fourth year helped me out. He is really nice. His name is Cedric. He is smart and helpful and very patient, enough to deal with me (imagine). I met him on the first day and since then he has been helping me out and we are study buddies (yes, that is a thing). He assists me in potions (I suck at it) and I help him, a four year, in transfiguration. I'm the best in our class at it. McGonagall says I'm one of the best students she has taught._

 _The food. It's amazing. Beyond it, actually. Different dishes almost every day and it tastes heavenly. Harry still likes the bacon you make though, mom. And then there is the Quidditch pitch; it's a game like football. It's played on broomsticks though. We have our flying lessons next week (conducted by Professor Hooch) and I'm really excited. Dad, you would have loved it. It's all adrenaline rush. Hagrid offered to click some pictures for us so we will develop them and send them to you. They will move so you can't keep them in the living room._

 _We miss you both. Yeah, Seth misses you, too. Harry's letter is attached. Also give Hedwig some owl treats that we bought from Diagon Alley. I saved some and kept them in the second cabinet in kitchen._

 _Love you,_

 _Rose._

* * *

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _Hope you both are good and still missing us. I'm really sorry we couldn't come home for Christmas. Our friend, Ron's parents had been to Romania to see Charlie, their second eldest, so he couldn't go home. He was making that puppy face so we were helpless and couldn't leave him. Hermione went skiing with her parents. She and Ron loved the chocolate pudding you sent for them in advance. Ron even ate up half of mine. I totally understand though. I still kicked him. Harry was crying tears of joy when the parcel arrived. McGonagall was considering sending him to the Hospital wing. Harry is an amazing seeker by the way; don't tell him I said that._

 _Cedric is acting like a love sick loon. He tells me he has a crush on Sarah Higgens in his year and is asking me, an eleven year old mind you, advice on what to say to a girl. Like I know. I told him to just ask her out. He is handsome and smart; no girl in her right mind would say no to him. No mom, I don't like him. He is just a good friend, one of my best friends actually. He says he wants to try out as a seeker for Hufflepuff next year; he is good. And yes he loved the chocolate pudding too._

 _Me and Hermione are still top of the class, although Professor Snape likes me better, which is an honour. To quote him 'if I were given a choice between listening to the giant squid squelch dead grindylows down its throat and having you in the class, I would choose the latter'. Pleasant, isn't he? Don't worry, that's his way of complimenting someone. Also, me and my friends have a little adventure coming up, I think. Nothing dangerous, of course._

 _Hope you liked the Chocolate frogs Cedric so generously bought for you from Hogsmead._

 _Miss you both,_

 _Rose._

* * *

 **Second year**

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _Harry is going crazy. Or that's what we think. He says he keeps hearing voices inside the walls. Hermione, Ron and I are clearly deaf to them. I'm worried about him though. I told you about the Heir of Slytherin thing right? Well he thinks it's the Malfoy kid. I don't think so. And I can tell something is going on in the castle, like, besides the obvious. Every time Harry says he's hearing voices, I feel chills. Like, not because he goes all spooky while saying it, but because I can feel something move around me. It like it's there, I can feel it, but I can't hear it or see it, which by the way is even more terrifying._

 _Cedric says it's probably because the castle is on high alert. All the teachers are really worried. Harry's still in the hospital wing, all because of that idiot Lockhart. There was absolutely no need for him to act like a medic when he wasn't one. I have no idea how that pathetic excuse of a teacher had ended up in Ravenclaw. Hermione has a crush on him along with almost every girl in Hogwarts. It's sad to watch them watching him with those lovey-dovey eyes. I've smacked Hermione back to earth a lot of times in his lecture, which is just as useless as Quirrell's was, if not more._

 _See you at Christmas, love,_

 _Rose._

* * *

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _I got petrified. Literally. I am not kidding. There was a giant snake right below the school and nobody knew. This is next level of everything. Harry almost died and so did I. I'll tell you everything when I get back home next week. Ginny is fine now (I told how she was peaky the whole year, right). She was involved…somehow. She almost died, too. But we are all fine now. Exams were cancelled. Hermione is a downright mess about it. I don't mind though. I think we all deserved the break in stress. Cedric was scared to death after the attack on me, or so he says, and wouldn't stop fussing on me when I woke up. He was just as bad as Harry._

 _See you soon,_

 _Rose._

* * *

 **Third year**

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _I hope Aunt Marge has learned her lesson and would never in a million years talk bad about Harry's parents. I'm still upset with her but I'm just as mad at Harry for recklessly taking the bus and running off into the night. I hope you both aren't too upset with him, though. He was really hurt with what Marge said. Mom, he promised he won't run off like that again and Dad, he said he won't blow up any of your relatives and I promise not to sell Aunt Marge to a balloon vendor if she keeps her trap shut. I think you should send his permission form for Hogsmead. He is miserable enough with all the Sirius Black business._

 _Anyway, I hope you both are_ _good. Hermione's mom is asking for the recipe for the treacle tart you made last summer, mom. And Ron told us he'd like to come over more. He likes Privet Drive even though he says it's 'too clean'. Hermione was very much home as she used to muggles. They love home and they like you. Dad, Ron says he loved football. I suggest you take the boys to a match next summer. Both of them will be ecstatic. Everything is fine here. Malfoy is still a prat. The giant squid still likes eating raw grindylows._

 _By which, I remember we have a new defence against the Dark Arts Professor. He is amazing. He is, in fact, the best defence teacher we have ever had. He is kind and very intelligent. He particularly likes me and Harry, says he knew Harry's parents, says I look like Aunt Lily. His name is Remus Lupin. Do you know him? Tell me? Also Professor McGonagall asked me if I wanted a device to go back in time and adjust my schedule so that I can take every subject. I declined and told her I'd rather drop Muggle studies and Divination, thank you very much. Hermione was also given the offer and she ,being herself, took it up._

 _Cedric , Hermione and Ron send their regards. Harry's apology letter is attached. Love,_

 _Rose._

 _P.S: Cedric is dating Sarah Higgens. Finally he plucked some Gryffindor courage from me and asked her out._

* * *

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _My head is practically buzzing with new information and too much stress. Did you know Harry had a godfather? Yeah, me neither. He is a darling by the way, I am completely smitten. He says he likes auburn hair better than red; Harry didn't look too happy. Sirius (yes, you read that right and no he isn't a mass murderer) can turn into a dog, and that's just added bonus. Werewolves are very much real and not just some fantasy land character. Also I travelled back in time. It was… stressful. Ron (just got out of hospital wing), Hermione and Cedric(not working out with Sarah) give their best. Seth meows and purrs (keep his favourite cat treats ready, will you?). Harry says hi. See you in a few days._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

 _P.S: Harry had sneaked out of the castle into Hogsmead (using a wicked map Fred and George gave him) for the first visit because the permission form didn't reach in time. Don't tell him I told you that._

* * *

 **Fourth year**

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Quidditch match was amazing. Ireland won. Bulgaria caught the snitch but Ireland won anyway because they had better players. Bulgaria clearly had just one. Mom, the Bulgarian players are hot, no kidding. We had the top view for the match (Mr. Weasely's influence) and the best thing is Cedric was there too! He sends his love by the way. We met all the Quidditch star players and the Bulgarian minister of Magic. He pretended he couldn't speak English for the entirety of the match; Minister Fudge was livid when he came to know. I loved it._

 _Viktor Krum (Bulgarian seeker) is just eighteen and looked very much smitten with Hermione although that idiot didn't seem to notice, he is here at Hogwarts by the way. Yes. Right now, sitting beside Draco Bloody Malfoy (who looks quite smug right now, he didn't have that look when Hermione punched him last year. Think he needs a reminder)._

 _About that, there is this thing called the Triwizard Tournament. I've attached an information pamphlet of it. They say it's dangerous. Thankfully, it doesn't look like Harry has any intention of signing up for it. Not that he can, of course. Witches and Wizards above seventeen allowed only. I won't deny I wanted in, but it's a good thing anyway._

 _The competition is between three schools (including Hogwarts) so a few people from two other schools (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang). I repeat, Bulgarian guys are hot. Beauxbatons boys are cute but Durmstrang boys ARE HOT. Sorry dad, just telling the truth. Harry will write soon. He and Ron and currently busy drooling over the new girls in the school. Mom, Cedric asked if girls like red roses, pink orchids or daises on a date? I told him I like neither so he shooed me. He wrote his mom and she told him they 'like a pretty face that listens and keeps his trap shut, just like your father'. I don't think he liked it much but I think she's right. So, let me know. He likes a girl called Cho Chang. I don't like her to be honest. She isn't his type. And believe me this isn't a jealous crush talking, it's just the truth. Cho is all show. She is sweet but nothing like Cedric._

 _Love you,_

 _Rose_

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Please don't freak out but somebody put Harry's name in the competition and he got chosen (along with Cedric). Hogwarts is raving mad right now. Dumbledore is going just as berserk as our defence teacher. The heads of other schools are really angry that Hogwarts has two champions. McGonagall is driving me nuts about keeping him safe because I am very much more powerful and sensible than Harry (I agree). Ron and Harry are fighting because Ron thinks Harry put his name up, which is not true. Harry is reckless but not stupid. This competition requires skill way beyond someone who is fourteen and Harry knows that. This is a really twisted plot that someone has hatched. I'll keep you updated. Write Harry, he is a nervous wreck. Also, Sirius is losing his shit._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

 _P.S: A Durmstrang guy asked me out. His name is Ivan and I am going out with him next weekend. Life threatening situations will have to wait because that guy is super hot._

 _P.P.S: Dad, chill._

* * *

 **Third task, Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts Quidditch pitch (one hour into the maze).**

Rose looked at the maze for the umpteenth time. She looked over at her parents; her mother was clutching her father's hand and glancing up at the maze nervously. Rose couldn't help but share her feelings. One hour was up already, Fleur and Krum were out, both looking very dazed. Rose bit her lip and looked at the maze again. Her stomach was dropping lower and lower by the minute, her breathing was coming out in short pants. In short, she was panicking.

"Something's wrong." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Neville, Ron and Hermione looked up at her from their game of exploding snap.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She noted Rose's breathing pattern and her eyes widened.

"Rose?" she called, alarmed.

"Rose, what's happening?" Ron asked, rubbing her arm.

"It's taking too long." Rose replied, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Rose, it's a maze. They might have-" Neville tried to reason bust she shook her head.

"The maze… It's not shifting." She said, panting slightly. This was definitely a panic attack. She was feeling hot all over, trembling slightly.

"We won't be able to see-" Hermione started, shaking her head.

"I could feel is shifting the whole time!" Rose snapped, her eyes blazing.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Ron and Neville, both of them were looking nervously at the hedged maze.

"It's not-it's not-" Rose tried saying but the panic was taking over. She shuddered, finally getting her parent's attention.

"Rose." He father called, but she was already getting up from the stands and making her way over to where Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were seated, all three of them whispering.

"Professor!" she called out in a higher pitch than intended. Several other people stared at her she made her way over to the stands, stumbling slightly.

All of their heads snapped at her and their eyes widened.

"Miss Evans-" McGonagall started but Rose spoke again.

"Something's wrong! The maze-isn't shifting! They should be out!" She said, still trembling violently.

"Miss Evans there is nothing to be worried about. You are over-reacting-" Snape started. Dumbledore was just looking at her, his eyes losing their usual twinkle.

"No!" Rose snapped. "The maze should be shifting if they are still in there! It was programmed to change continuously if there were still competitors in it, wasn't it? It hasn't changed since the last ten minutes… They should be out… I can't feel..." she said. Her knees buckled and were about to give out. McGonagall immediately reached over and helped her sit on the benches. Her parents and friends were rushing over as she trembled violently in the arms of her Professor.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

All she had to do was look at him.

McGonagall looked over at Snape and Dumbledore who, without missing a beat, were already barking instructions to call out Cedric and Harry and search the maze. The people in the stands were panicking. The murmurs had turned into shouts as the assigned aurors and professors began entering the maze. Her mother sat beside her and forced Rose to look at her.

"Rose, what is happening?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"They are not in the maze." Rose replied, her voice curiously blank.

McGonagall clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed to the other Professors, shouting orders. A search operation was in full swing. Her mother was trembling beside her as Rose's father attempted to calm his family. Ron, Hermione and Neville were looking at her helplessly. Ron was holding Hermione up as she looked ready to collapse. Neville was sweating profusely and was running back to Seamus and Dean to inform them what was happening. Mrs. Weasely, Bill and Charlie were running into the maze along with the others. Bill barked something at one of the aurors who immediately rushed off towards the school. They all had taken Rose's word for it and were desperately looking for both the Hogwarts's champions. They didn't dare question her in a time like this. Her predictions had always been accurate. She had always had the ability to sense even the smallest changes in the air surrounding her. Nobody dared argue her magic as it sensed the absence of two champions, both of them being very close to her. There was no chance she could have mistaken their magical signature, or it's absence thereof. The maze didn't have any humans in it.

About thirty minutes later, all the people who had gone into the maze were back outside, looking panicked. Alastor Moody was talking to two aurors, who were probably reporting what they saw to him. Rose narrowed her eyes. All year she had felt that there was something wrong with the defence professor. He looked like himself, talked and behaved like himself, but she always felt like he wasn't _himself_. She had reasoned it out as her own brain playing tricks and ignored the nagging feeling. She trusted Dumbledore to know better than her. But right now, as she looked at him, he seemed too calm for a paranoid man. It was as if he was anticipating something. Her eyes shot open and she stood up. Her mother gasped in surprise, and Hermione and Ron looked at her just like Moody was looking at the maze. She was about to confront the man when she felt the air change and a second later there was a sharp gust of wind and two figures appeared on the ground in front of the hedge. There were shouts around the stands as Harry and Cedric appeared, all of them were cheering. Nobody saw Harry's tear stained face or Cedric's unblinking eyes staring at the sky. She felt cold dread creep up her spine and she shot up and ran to the ground. _'no no no no no no no no'_ she kept chanting in her head. ' _this isn't happening'_ she thought _'they are okay! They have got be! They were safe…'_

She reached the ground and one of the aurors tried to seize her by the arm but he was knocked away. Nobody else dared to physically stop her. McGonagall shouted for her to halt but she didn't even blink as she made her way over to Cedric's unmoving body and Harry's sobbing form. Rose stopped dead in tracks, a feet away from Albus Dumbledore. He was trying to remove Harry's arms from around Cedric. Harry just kept shoving him aside and crying and shouting the same thing again and again.

"He's back! He's back, Professor!"

"He killed Cedric, Pettigrew, I'm going to kill him…that rat! I couldn't leave him. Cedric asked me to bring his body back to his father. I couldn't…I couldn't…"

A pain like Rose had never felt before shot through her body. A pain so intense that she wished she could die. Her eyes fell on Cedric's motionless body and the pain intensified to a level she couldn't handle. _'No...'_ she thought desperately _'Please, no…'_ Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground. She heard her mother shout for Harry and her father yelling "That's my nephew" at the top of his lungs but nothing registered in her head. She didn't register Cedric's parents crying over their son's body, she didn't register the arms pulling her back, she didn't register the tears that sped down her face. Everything felt so numb and so painful at the same time, it was getting hard for her to breathe.

"Cedric..." she muttered, her voice choking.

Harry's head snapped up as he heard her voice and more tears slid down his face.

"Rose…I couldn't… I'm so sorry…" he choked out.

Rose moved out of McGonagall's grip and crawled her way over to Harry. Her brother. He had watched her best friend die and then a single thing registered in her head. _Cedric was dead._ She reached over and pulled her bother in a tight hug and a single pained sob escaped her throat followed by more. Everything hurt as she held her brother and looked at Cedric's dead body. She cried her heart out as her brother held her like his lifeline. _'Please let this be a bad dream… please…'_ she thought. But it wasn't and her head already knew. The pain didn't decrease as she heard Cedric's parents anguished cries. It felt like a knife had been plunged deep into her heart. Cedric, her over protective best friend who asked her advice on girls, who helped her in potions, who made her laugh when she was in a mood, who lifted her up when she was at her lowest, that brave, loyal, kind Hufflepuff was dead. Every nerve in her body was screaming for the torture to end. She felt something warm drip on the back of her neck.

Suddenly she pulled Harry back from her embrace and looked him over. He was all bloodied up, there was a deep gash on his right forearm. His robes were torn in places and he had small cuts all over his body. She looked up at his tear stained face and felt undiluted anger. She had been angry before, but this was simply calling for murder. Her brother didn't deserve to see what he saw, he didn't deserve to suffer through what he did tonight. _Cedric didn't deserve to_ _die_. Just then a hand latched on to Harry's arm and yanked him up. She saw who the arm belonged to and her vision went red.

Alastor Moody was thrown off into the air and landed painfully on the hedged wall of the maze. He groaned in pain and glared at her. The stands had gone quiet and everyone was watching the interaction. She slowly started walking over to him and as she did the hedges started wrapping around Moody's arms, legs and throat. He gasped for air and spluttered. McGonagall was Snape were barking at her to let go off him, but Dumbledore just watched, his eyes furiously trained on Moody. Rose stood before the impostor and glared at him with hate enough to melt him. She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder but she didn't turn to look at him.

"You will not touch my brother." She hissed through gritted teeth. He just smirked even though his face was turning purple.

"Miss Evans." She heard Dumbledore's calm voice, but neither she nor did the entire staff fail to hear the fury behind them.

The hedges wrapped around the impostor's throat loosened as he gasped for air, taking deep breaths in. Snape came forward, his wand pointing at the man. He flicked his wand.

"Finite." He muttered.

Instantly the appearance of the man began changing. The blue eye popped out and the prosthetic leg came undone and a new one started growing out of it. His thin and long brown hair started changing into a thick mop of black. Everyone watching the transformation gasped as the polyjuice wearied off and there sat a man with maniacal black eyes, thick black hair, two legs and two eyes very much intact to his body.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Harry mumbled behind her.

"It is Young Barty indeed." Dumbledore said.

"What did you do to Alastor Moody?" McGonagall barked.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Severus, Minerva, take him to my office and interrogate him with Veristaserum." Dumbledore ordered. Fudge spluttered in indignation at Dumbledore. In these times, he probably felt it was rude of the Headmaster to give away legal orders in his presence. But, obviously, he didn't dare comment on it. There were more important matters at hand. A seventeen year old Hogwarts student had been murdered and Rose Evans was out for blood.

…..

 **Okay so there we go. This is how it happened in Rose's time. To say that she was furious would have been an understatement. Plus this was difficult for me to write because I really like Cedric. And I posted this real soon. Also, you must have noticed Rose skipped major details in her letter. That was because she didn't want her parents to worry and panic.**

 **Lauraz95: Thank you! She can be better than good and worse than bad when times call for it. Thanks for the review!**

 **twibe: -blushes- about time, too.** **Thanks for the review!**

 **nshaikh281: the shield Rose performed was a simple blocker and though many people can do it, they can't hold it for longer than a few seconds. Rose being that strong could hold it for a few minutes. I was wondering what Rose would look like in Slytherin but of course I couldn't do it. She is a muggle born after all. Thanks for the review!**

 **To all those who followed favourited and reviewed: Love you guys! I owe you another one of these. Major hearts.**


	6. Dementors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did.**

A/N: Fifth year, here we come. I hope you guys are okay with swearing, because I do that a lot. And the characters in this fic take after me. And I will be doing PoV for other characters as well; Hermione, Harry, sometimes Ron, Draco but mostly Rose.

…..

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing – for the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a non-existent breeze.

Harry Potter vaulted over the locked park gate near Magnolia road and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank on to the only one that Piers and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. There had been next to no contact from his friends. He had written them a lot over the last month to get any possible information that he could. Sirius had asked him to stay put and not leave Little Whinging and it had taken every ounce of patience he had to stop himself from flying over to the Burrow.

He liked living at Number 4, but he didn't like living on the side-lines. He wanted to know what was happening in the world he and Rose belonged to. It was him, after all, who had seen the Dark Lord rise again. It had been him who had witnessed a fellow schoolmate's death. He _needed_ to know.

Rose had been grieving Cedric for the better part of the summer. She would either hole up in her room and read or look at the picture albums of herself and Cedric. He didn't blame her though; Cedric was like an older brother to her. Almost every night, when Harry would scream in his sleep because of the nightmares, she crept up in his room, woke him up and talked to him about all the good things that she could remember until Harry could no longer keep his eyes open and would fall asleep. She had no idea how thankful he was for what she did for him. He tried to cheer her up and succeeded too sometimes, but it didn't last long. She was trying to cope up with the loss, he could see it, but it wasn't a fast process.

Just then he heard someone climb up the park gate like he had and he immediately tensed, his wand at ready. He relaxed after he recognized the person and put his wand away.

Rose stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. She had grown a little during the summer, her auburn hair were waist length and braided most of the time. She looked more and more like her aunt every single day; and right now, she looked just as intimidating.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" he said, still staring at the ground. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged.

"You are frustrated. Easy to seek." She said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar subconsciously. It had been more active since Voldemort's return a few weeks ago.

"Does it hurt?" asked Rose, quietly.

"Itchy." Replied her brother.

Harry heard her sigh.

"Don't be like that." She said.

"Like what?" he asked stiffly.

"Like that." She said, throwing her hands up.

He didn't say anything and just continued to stare at the ground. He wasn't just frustrated, he positively furious. If it wasn't for him, nobody would have known that Voldemort was back. Cedric's body would have been rotting unburied, in a graveyard and no one would have had any line of defence. They owed it to him to at least let him know what was going on. The normalcy of Privet Drive when Voldemort was out there was beyond something he could handle.

His sister placed a hand over his shoulder and he finally looked up.

"What the hell is going on, Rose?" he asked miserably. "We should be out there, doing something! Not just sitting here and waiting for someone to come pick us up!"

"I know." She mumbled. "I'm annoyed, too. I feel useless sitting around here, just… moping." She said bitterly.

"It's not your fault." He said, shaking his head.

"They are underestimating us." She growled. "They think we are kids who can't even hold their wands straight."

"Ron and Hermione are already at the headquarters." He said. "They say they are not allowed to say much, in case the letters are intercepted. I got one yesterday"

Rose just nodded.

"How are the Diggorys?" Harry asked, looking at her carefully.

She tensed and looked at her feet. She was about to answer when her head suddenly whipped up and she looked at the park gates, frowning.

"Rose, what-"

"Wand out, Harry." She said calmly. Without a second thought Harry's wand was out of his jeans pocket and in his hand. Rose's wand was in her own. She wasn't pointing it at anything particular but had a firm hold on it.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking around carefully.

She didn't reply, but just tightened her grip on her wand. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly.

"Fuck." She swore. She looked at Harry, eyes blazing.

"Run." she said, took hold of his hand and they were both sprinting out of the park.

Just as they reached the gate something happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless – the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.

"Holy Shit!" Harry swore as he ran behind his sister, slightly blinded. "Dementors?!"

"Keep running!" she shouted back at him.

They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps, which wasn't helping the situation at all.

Rose suddenly stopped and was breathing deeply, her eyes trained into the darkness; only this time, Harry knew what she was looking at. There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.

"Happiest memory." His sister whispered, and pointed her wand in the dark alley. He didn't think twice before raising his wand in the direction of the sound.

A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him and Rose, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.

Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand. 'Expecto patronum!' A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him and Rose, panic fogging his brain – concentrate – A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.

"Expecto patronum!" His sister's voice sounded dim and distant.

In a burst of light in the dark alley, a silver stallion galloped around them, driving the dementor away. Harry's head began clearing and he saw his sister holding the dementor at bay. Harry quickly shot up to his feet, wand at ready, and conjured up his happiest memory. A silver stag burst out of the tip of his wand just in time as another dementor swooped down on them from the other end of the alley. He thought of all the good things, all the happy times he could remember. His sister, Ron and Hermione, his aunt. The giant forms of the Stallion and the stag galloped around them, driving the dementors away.

Both of them were panting from the exhaustion by the time the Dementors were gone. Harry backed up into a wall to keep him up. His's mother's cries, Cedric's dead body, Voldemort's return, everything was flashing in his head and making it difficult for him to breathe.

Rose walked over to him, shaking slightly herself. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and as if it was too much weight to bear, Harry slid to the ground. Rose winced and bent down next to him. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it with both of hers. She knew the dementors did the worst to Harry than anyone else and it could have only worsened since the last encounter he had with them.

"Come on." She said. "We need to get home."

She tugged him up and kept a firm hand on his arm. Harry was about to put his wand away when they heard a voice.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" it shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

They turned to look at Mrs Figg, their batty old neighbour, panting. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers.

Harry and Rose shared a bewildered look.

'What?' said Harry blankly.

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"

"But—"

The revelation that their batty old cat-obsessed neighbour knew what dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry and Rose as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're-you're a witch?"

"No." Rose replied, flatly.

"I'm a Squib," she replied, frowning at Rose, "as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him-"

"This Mundungus has been following me?" Harry said and looked at Rose. "Hang on-it was him! He Disapparated from the front of our house! You told me you felt something this morning!"

"Yeah…" Rose replied, still a little shook.

"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone- and now-oh, what's Dumbledore going to say?"

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.

"Oh god." Rose muttered under her breathe.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come on- I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as Transfigured a teabag."

Rose and Harry shared one last look and slowly began following their neighbour. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.

"Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.

"That's one bat-shit crazy lady." Rose muttered and Harry just sighed.

"Keep your wands out," she told them, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery... This was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of-what's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice..."

Rose slapped Harry's hand as he tried to stow his wand away. 'What' he mouthed and she just rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg? asked Rose, turning her head sharply towards a small rustling noise which turned out be an alley cat.

"Oh don't worry about my arm. You're just killing it. Nothing major" Harry hissed at her, and gesturing to her fingers digging in his skin. She loosened her hold immediately and shot him an apologetic look.

"Dumbledore's orders." Mrs. Figg answered her. "I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. When Dumbledore hears about this-how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight-where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate-"

'I've got an owl, you can borrow her,' Harry groaned, as he stretched his, glaring reproachfully at his sister.

'Oh, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words-'

'But we were getting rid of dementors, We had to use magic-they're going to be more worried about what dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"

"You do realize this is the Ministry of Magic we are talking about, right?" Rose said.

Mrs. Figg nodded in ascent, resentfully.

'Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid- MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialised right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that the cousins recognised at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

Rose frowned. It looked a little like the one Harry owned, but it was nowhere near that powerful.

" 'S' up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Rose. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, here?"

Rose sniffed him in disdain and instantly decided she didn't like him.

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Rose, and back again. "Blimey, I..."

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I?"

"I-well, I-" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It ... it was a very good business opportunity, see..."

"Doesn't look like he could've done anything heroic even if he had stayed." Rose muttered and Mundungus swelled in indignation. But before he could say anything, Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch-gerroff- gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes-they- have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And-it-had-better-be-you-and-you-can-tell- him-why-you-weren't-there-to-help!"

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"

And with another loud crack, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. 'Now come on, you two, what are you waiting for?'

"I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around..." on which Rose raised her eye brows "Oh my word, what a catastrophe ... and you had to fight them off yourselves ... and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs... Well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose ... but the cat's among the pixies now..."

"So," Harry said, rubbing his neck, "Dumbledore's ... been having ... me followed?"

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you two wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent..." Rose chortled. " Right ... get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.

"Is it safe for any of us to stay here?" Rose asked, shooting Harry a look.

Mrs. Figg smiled tiredly at her.

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. 'I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. It _should_ be safe in there. Goodnight."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know-" Rose elbowed him.

But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.

"What'd do that for?" Harry asked bitterly, rubbing his side.

"She wouldn't have told us anything Ron and Hermione couldn't," Rose said, opening the door. "Plus it looked like she was going to have a heart attack."

She and Harry stepped inside the house and instantly welcomed the friendly warmth. They both collapsed on the sofa, still trembling a little. Harry closed his eyes, _'it's okay'_ he though _'She is right here. She isn't going anywhere.'_ He opened his eyes and looked at his sister. She was sitting beside him, her eyes closed, her lower lip trembling. She, no doubt, was thinking of Cedric. She had never stopped thinking of him, after all. Harry had had nightmares, not just of Cedric's death, but of Rose's too. His mind worked up images of Voldemort torturing her before finally finishing her off. Those were the ones that had pained him the most. He dared never tell Rose about them. He couldn't bear speaking of them aloud; it hurt too much. So he had just let her comfort him through them. He was determined to never let that dream come true. He wouldn't ever let his sister be put into his enemy's radar.

He sighed, and pulled his sister to his side. She, quite gladly, buried her face in his shoulder and a silent sob escaped her body. Petunia and Vernon, who had been curious as to where they had been for so long, shared a look. They were unaware of Rose's blotchy face that was hidden in Harry's shoulder.

"Not that I object this show of affection," Petunia started teasingly, "but, pray tell, what brought it on."

Harry shrugged.

"We…uh… had a huge row a while ago. It's-" Harry began.

But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped two large parchment envelopes it was carrying in its beak, one at Harry's feet and the other at Rose's, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.

"What is that?" Vernon asked sharply.

Harry was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, his heart pounding somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple. He looked at Rose, who was wiping her face to her sleeve and simultaneously reading her letter, her face getting paler with every word. Harry gulped and started with his own.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area.**_

 _ **The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**_

 _ **As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**_

 _ **Hoping you are well,**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Mafalda Hopkirk**_

 _ **Improper Use of Magic Office**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralysing dart. He was expelled from Hogwarts. It was all over. He was never going back. One look at Rose, and he knew she had been promised the same fate. She was sitting there, face blotchy and pale. Her mother snatched the letters out of her and Harry's hand and began reading them simultaneously. Her husband read the letters over her shoulder.

Both of their faces coloured and they looked at Harry and Rose. They both just sat there, feeling too sick to explain themselves.

"You performed magic, outside school?" Petunia asked in a controlled voice.

Rose absently nodded and her father growled.

"Why?"

"You remember what I told you about the charm they said we performed? What it was used for?" Rose asked, blankly. Her mother nodded. After a few seconds, her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open.

"What!" she shrieked.

Vernon looked at his wife and daughter in bewilderment. He clearly hadn't caught up.

"Petunia dear-"

"You mean those soul sucking… things, were _here_?" she asked hysterically. "In little whinging?"

"Soul sucking?!"

"Yes, Vernon, soul sucking. Answer me, young lady? Is it true." Her mother asked, paling.

"Yep." Rose said. "Could have lost our souls today. But of course, we should have just LOST THEM INSTEAD OF DOING MAGIC OUTSIDE SCHOOL!" she yelled, fury taking over.

She suddenly got up and started pacing the living room, her fists clenching. Harry winced.

"THE MINISTER OF FUCKING MAGIC-"

"Language." Her parents corrected absently.

"—THINKS IT IS BETTER IF STUDENTS LOSE THEIR SOULS, NO, OH NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PERFORM MAGIC OUTSIDE SCHOOL! WHY? JUST BECAUSE—FUCK! WHAT KIND OF FIVE YEAR OLD SON-OF-A-"

"Rose-"

"-BITCH SAYS THAT! OH BUT IT WASN'T LIKE WE WERE SAVING OUR LIVES RIGHT!? WE WERE PROBABLY JUST PLAYING 'WHO'S PATRONUS IS BIGGER'!"

"Uh, honey-"

"What do you think, Harry? Was your Patronus bigger than mine?"

"But, just-"

"I think my Stallion was broader. We should probably tell that to the stupid fuckwit of a minister that we have. He is more likely to believe that we were playing a game than-"

"Rose, shut it!" Harry snapped as he untied a letter from an owl's leg, which Rose had no idea arrived. She looked at him, breathing heavily, and then at the letter. The owl sped out of the window and they all silently stared at the letter.

Harry opened it.

 _Harry & Rose-_

 _Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

 _Arthur Weasley_

"Not leave the house?" Rose said, incredulously "Not leave—Oh fuck it all!" and she collapsed back on the sofa.

Harry just shook his head, and sat with his head in his hands. Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out ... what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic? Was there a chance that they might be allowed back to Hogwarts, then? A small shoot of hope burgeoned in Harry's chest, almost immediately strangled by panic-how were they supposed to refuse to surrender their wands without doing magic? They'd have to duel with the Ministry representatives, and if they did that, they'd be lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone expulsion.

The third owl of the evening arrived through the window carrying two more letters. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table. Harry tore a second pair of official-looking envelopes from the owl's beak and, after handing Rose's over to her, ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._**

 ** _Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._**

 ** _With best wishes,_**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Mafalda Hopkirk_**

 ** _Improper Use of Magic Office_**

 ** _Ministry of Magic_**

Harry dropped the letter and sagged with relief. He heard Rose's breathy chuckle and she told her parents the contents of the letter.

"We are getting a trial."

"Well that's better than nothing."

"Doesn't mean we'd make it out."

"Shut it, Harry."

"It wasn't your fault, dears. You did what you had to, to save your lives. They can't just expel you."

"Have you met our minister? That man is as useless as horse shit, if not less. He is just looking for a chance to expel me because of what happened last June. He thinks I am 'creating falsehoods and striking fear in hearts to win attention'."

He saw Rose shift uncomfortably in his peripheral vision.

"But that's stupid!"

"That's our ministry."

"They sound like they are in denial."

"Oh, they are."

"Who do you think sent them?"

Silence met Vernon's question.

"Who else." Harry said quietly.

"The Voldy fellow?" Vernon asked, slightly afraid.

"Yes" "No" Harry and Rose answered simultaneously. Harry looked at his sister and frowned.

"But of course he did!" he said. "Who else would?"

"I don't know for certain but it definitely isn't him." She replied.

Harry sighed in frustration.

"Why not him?" he asked.

"Think about it." She said, turning to face him. "All summer we hear nothing of him, no murders of muggles, no raiding Wizarding villages, nothing that he did quite openly in the last war. Absolute silence. He is obviously trying to keep his return under wraps! And our fuck-up fairy is all but helping him-"

"You will mind your language, Rose." Her father growled.

"Sorry." She said absently and continued. "You surviving last June had f- sorry- messed up his plans already and the most powerful wizard of the century had been warned. Him sending the dementors to a muggle town would be, is going to be, all over the news and would draw attention to him and that's, if I am right, would be the last thing he wants. He wouldn't want to increase the damage. But say, if he did send them, then good for us because old Voldy is obviously losing his touch."

Harry pondered over her words. She had a point. According to Voldemort's plans for the night, Harry shouldn't have survived, but he did and warned Dumbledore. He was seeing the sense in what Rose was saying.

"I hear it… but then who?" he asked.

Rose grimaced. Harry knew that she, very much like their best friend, hated not knowing the answer to something.

"I don't know… but the only other body capable of controlling the Dementors is the Ministry… I don't get it…" she said, biting her lip.

Nobody talked for a long time and Petunia offered to get something cold to drink, but Harry and Rose just asked her for some chocolate. She did something better; after a few minutes she handed them their mugs of hot chocolate which they gratefully took.

"You are the best, mom." Rose said, sighing contentedly as her and Harry's nerves calmed. Petunia just smiled at her.

Soon another owl arrived carrying a letter. Rose untied it and unfurled it. Immediately, she recognised the scrawl.

"It's from Sirius." She said, handing it over to Harry who eagerly took it.

"'Harry and Rose'" Harry read from the letter.

"'I didn't send a note immediately because Arthur assured us he had sent a warning ahead. I write now, more carefully judging the situation, and hoping that you both are well and safe. The happenings of this evening are worse than we expected would ever occur, and we know you are aware of it. We are not sure who sent the Dementors to Little Whinging but we implore you to have some patience with us. You will soon have a trial at the Ministry and Dumbledore is busy looking for witnesses and evidences. I know I haven't been the best godfather, Harry, by keeping you in dark for over a month now, but trust me we all want nothing more than for you both to be safe and here, with us. Yes, there is an us, and no, we are not at the Burrow. I'm sorry for next to no contact, but believe me when I say we will get you soon and very much before the trail. Until then, stay safe and look after each other. My regards to your family, S.'"

"But of course, it makes sense!" Rose cried, making the other three occupants of the room jump in surprise.

"What?" asked her parents.

"The ministry sent the Dementors!" she said, her eyes blazing.

"Oh no, no no no no. You are losing it." Harry said, shaking his head.

"No, I am not!" she snapped. "Think! Who is trying so hard to prove that you are a raving lunatic? Who is trying to make you lose all the respect the Wizarding world has ever had for you? Who, pray tell, wants you out of the picture so they can run the world peacefully?"

Harry sat, dumbstruck, in his seat, gaping at his sister who was looking at him expectantly.

"Fudge?" he asked, weakly.

"He might have given the order, yes, but he couldn't have thought of it on his own. He is too dumb." She said.

"Your own lawmaker?!" her dad cried. "What kind of system is this?"

"I cannot believe this!" her mother fumed.

"My daughter stands for trial in front of the man who hatched the disgusting plot to make her a criminal!" Vernon hissed and paced the floor, looking murderous.

"Dad, it's okay." Rose replied. "I am Harry Potter's sister. Trials, near death experiences, petrification-all part of the Job description."

Harry smiled humourlessly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention—Mrs. Figg knows all about us. In fact, she has been keeping watch on us on Dumbledore's orders since we were kids. How surreal, isn't it? " Rose said cheerfully.

Harry saw through the act: she was nervous as hell and didn't want to talk about the trail for as long as avoidable. But apparently, his aunt and uncle didn't.

"SHE WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Chrysos-hime: ¡Lo sé! Rose in slytherin hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad! Y lo siento por el español roto, apenas puedo seguir el ritmo. Gracias por la revisión!**

 **Natalie: I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! And yes, writing all those four years would have been really boring. I'm happy you like the character progress and Harry and Rose don't plan on disappointing anytime soon! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **nshaikh281: I always look forward to your reviews and you never disappoint. Thank you so much! And yeah I have fast forwarded is by four years but I don't plan to rush it anymore. Plus, we have our lover boy to introduce –winks-. I've shown that Rose, unlike normal witches and wizards, can feel the magic around her without trying to which gives her a head start in life threatening situations. We'll see how that affects her in the Department of Mysteries. Thanks for the review!**

 **LaysinessIncarnate: ha ha, yes. But no more of that! Fifth year is going to stretch longer. Thanks for the review!**

 **twibe: Rose is one strong female character and I am proud of her. Thank you for the review!**

 **Fast Frank: I am most definitely not British so I have no idea what you are talking about. And Primary schools conduct marathons in the school or around the locality to promote athletes. Seth is not a cat, he is a Kneazle. And if you are referring it with crookshanks behaviour, he was half-cat. Thank you for the review(s).**

 **And people, DRACO MALFOY COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER YEEEESH. FINALLY OMIGOSH.**

 **To all those who favorited, followed and reviewed: I owe you guys this chapter and the others to come. Major hearts.**


	7. Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters.**

"I am so glad! Oh, goodness! We have been so worried—the entire morning, and the day before, and the day before that come to think of it… oh, but anyway! It is so wonderful you both got off! I had no doubt in Dumbledore's abilities, of course, but this was a little far-fetched even for him. Doesn't matter, though! Oh, this is great! You were not at fault after all, the trial being held was an abomination itself. I cannot-"

"Hermione?" Rose interrupted her, amused.

"Yes?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"You are rambling."

"Oh."

And both the girls began laughing. The air was light and joyous. Rose and Harry had been cleared off all charges and Mrs. Weasely had thrown them a wonderful 'going away' party. Even the presence of Mundungus Fletcher couldn't dampen anyone's spirits. Ron and Hermione had been made prefects; although Rose had been surprised that Ron had been made Prefect and not Harry, she didn't show it. On Hermione's position, she had no doubt. Every single Professor in their school knew that Hermione was a better rule follower than Rose and she couldn't bring herself to feel bitter about it. She was glad, in fact, that she wasn't given this position; they had their OWLs the coming year and she didn't want midnight patrols to mess up her schedule.

Rose sighed contentedly and fell back in her bed. She looked around the room that she shared with Hermione at the Order of Phoenix headquarters. The cobwebs, which had vexed her to no end before her trial, now didn't seem so bad. The dark furniture around the room that had brought her gloom once, now held a glow that should have been impossible to feel. She looked over at Hermione, to see her grinning.

"Did you write your parents, about the trial?" she asked.

"I did. As soon as I got back, actually."

Hermione was silent for a minute before she spoke again.

"I was so scared you and Harry won't come back with us." She said, quietly. "It was so bad, that Ron and I couldn't bring ourselves to think of school and be happy, like we usually were."

"Stop thinking about that now." Rose said, smiling at her friend. "We all are going back. I just hope this year is goddam boring."

"Yes, so do I." Hermione said, smiling ruefully.

Both of them went silent again. Hermione, too, rested her head on her pillow. Without looking at Rose, she said—

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about Cedric."

Rose's heart lurched wildly at his name. It was still just as painful to bring up it up as it had been two months ago, but she didn't cry every single time it happened. That was definitely an improvement. Images of Cedric's dead body flew through her mind and she shut her eyes.

"Me too." She replied after a while.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but… I just want you to know, he will be brought to justice." Hermione said, sounding quite determined. "I just know it. He didn't die in vain."

"No, he didn't" Rose said, staring at the ceiling.

Hermione looked at her and then sighed.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." she said.

"No, it's okay. I should be able to talk about him." Rose replied, still staring above.

"Mrs. Diggory told me that if we think of nothing but his death, we will forget how he lived." Rose said, slowly. "I don't want to do that. I want to remember Cedric Diggory, my best friend who was nervous around girls, who, by the way, practically threw themselves at him." she chuckled, reminiscing a distant memory. "one of the smartest students of his year, a literal cry baby when anyone touched his chocolate frogs, the boy who gave red lettuce to a girl on their first date, thinking they were wild flower." She laughed, really laughed, and Hermione chuckled. "Hufflepuff's star seeker, and so many other things I don't want to forget because of the way he died."

"You won't." Hermione said, smiling.

"I won't." Rose echoed and for the first time in two months she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

There was a lot of commotion in the house the next morning. They were about the leave for Hogwarts that very day, after all.

"..better hurry up, Mums going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train..." Rose could hear Ron as he made downstairs.

From what she heard as she dressed at top speed, Rose gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-"

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms. Seth was resting quite gracefully, on Rose's packed trunk. Rose was wearing a white turtle neck over her blue jeans, her air were pulled in a braid that rested over her right shoulder. She had been pulling her socks up when Hermione had entered the room.

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly—Is Ginny alright?" Rose asked, lacing up her shoes.

"Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?' said Rose. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard? Oh wait, sure as hell we do. Quite an entrance it would be, actually."

"Harry has to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected her, rolling her eyes at Rose's put-off expression.

"I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do Harry in."

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train ..."

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Rose seized Seth by his middle, put him quite unceremoniously on the floor , and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging her trunk.

Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" 'Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage... Oh, for heavens sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

Rose looked over at her brother and smothered a laugh. A bearlike black dog had appeared at Harry's side and began licking his palms.

"Bringing a new pet along, Harry." She said, winking at Sirius the giant dog. "Not that I mind of course, he is lovely." She patted his head and he licked her hand.

"Oh honestly..." said Mrs. Weasley despairingly, "well, on your own head be it!"

She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were renewed.

"God, that dead woman is going to bleed my ears out one of these days. I hope we are going to the Burrow for Christmas." Rose said, grimacing.

Hermione nodded, casting a disdainful look at Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Alright, everyone here?" they heard Alastor Moody's voice booming over the chaos.

The occupants of the room murmured ascent, Fred, George, Rose, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasely, Lupin and Moody being the only ones. Moody, after doing a head count, pulled up a bowler's hat over his head and walked out, gesturing for all of them to follow. Their trunks had been shrunk and placed into a pocket of Moody's large coat. The twenty-minute walk to Kingscross was uneventful, and they were soon standing on a bustling platform. Moody walked in first, through the barrier, and seconds later was followed by Rose, Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasely. They saw the Moody talking to Mrs. Weasely and Tonks. Rose spotted the black dog and Harry standing near them and made her way over to them.

"All okay," Moody muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, "don't think we were followed..."

Seconds after Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful." He then gave Rose a side hug and smiled at her.

"Look after yourself, and your brother." He added.

"That's like a job I am not paid for." She said and Remus very seriously agreed.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you-careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

He then shook her hand and nodded. She nodded back. It was silent agreement to keep Harry out of trouble.

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione, Ginny and Rose. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice, "Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry..."

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"Take care." Rose whispered to the dog, and he nudged her hand affectionately, before boarding the train.

"See you!" Rose and many others called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved beside her. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Doesn't mean it's safe." Rose muttered under her breathe.

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," He winked at Rose and mouther 'little lady' and she mouthed back 'my hero', before he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," said Ron.

"We're-well-Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

"Oh," said Harry. 'Right. Fine."

"Sure, thing." Rose said cheerfully, as she set Seth on the floor. "It'll be like first year all over again. Just me and my brother, walking around the train and in search of… friends. Ginny, you hadn't started back then, did you? Well, we'll show you what it was like." Ginny huffed.

Ron grinned but Hermione still looked uncertain.

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Well, we might see you later, then."

"Yeah, definitely," said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather-but we have to-I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"We know you're not," said Harry and he grinned. They watched as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train.

"Come on," Ginny told him, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

"Right," said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. Seth followed them as they struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-panelled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Rose could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at Harry with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbours and pointed him out. After she had met this behaviour in five consecutive carriages she remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off Harry was. She wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Rose and Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

"Hi, Harry," he panted. "Hi, Ginny... Everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here-"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry, Rose and Neville followed.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it okay if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Rose knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and Rose and came to rest on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.

Harry, Rose and Neville stowed the four trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he hadn't. Rose looked between Harry and Luna, feeling like she was invading a private moment.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

Rose held back a smile and Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

Neville reddened and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm nobody." He said hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom-Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna said in a sing-a-song voice. The three fifth years shared a look.

She then turned to look at Rose.

"I know you." She said. "You are Rose Evans. My Daddy says that he has heard of your powers. He says they are fascinating."

"He flatters me." Rose replied with a smile.

She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle and Rose elbowed her.

The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago... No, look at this..."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

Rose stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Rose knew that Neville's favourite subject was Herbology, but for the life of her she could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.

"Does it-er-do anything?" she asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me..."

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. Rose, who's defence mechanism was perfected, pulled up a blocker and the liquid splashed on it with a sick sound. Not a drop fell on her or Seth, who was sitting in her lap looking bored. She grimaced at the smell, since her blocker couldn't withhold it. It was rancid.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"Sosorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before... Didn't realise it would be quite so... Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor. Rose's blocker slid down and took the stinksap with it.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh ... hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um ... bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Cedric's ex-girlfriend. Rose's body tightened.

"Oh ... hi," said Harry blankly.

Cho looked at her and jaw visibly clenched. She and Cho had never gotten along because of her insecurities.

"Hi Rose." She greeted tightly.

"Hello Cho." Rose greeted back, in the same manner.

"Um..." said Cho. "Well ... just thought I'd say hello ... 'bye then."

Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. Rose knew Harry would have liked Cho to discover him sitting with a group of very cool people laughing their heads off at a joke he had just told; he would not have chosen to be sitting with Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap. But that didn't make Rose any less happy about the situation. She wanted Cho as far away from her brother as possible.

"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"

The Stinksap vanished.

"Sorry." said Neville again, in a small voice.

"It's fine." Rose replied, smiling slightly.

The sight of Cho Chang hadn't done anything to lighten her mood. She remembered of all the times Cedric and she had quarrelled over Cho's cold behaviour. Rose had never liked Cedric except for her small crush on him in first year, but after that he had always been just a best friend to her. Cedric had tried to tell that to Cho, but the mindless girl was too weighed down by her doubts to actually feel any familiarity towards Rose. She wouldn't have objected one bit on it, had the girl not tried to force Cedric to give up her company. Rose had fumed over it for days and Cedric and Cho had almost broken up. Cho had blamed it all on her and from that day on, she hadn't had one civil thought towards the girl.

She shook her head slightly and excused herself from the compartment, telling her brother that she needed some air. She shut the compartment door behind her and sighed. _'way to ruin the day'_ she thought, irritably. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she failed to see a certain someone walk towards her and collided painfully with the person. She stumbled back and caught the handle of a compartment door, which was luckily locked, and saved her from an embarrassing fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"she stopped as soon as she saw who the 'someone' was. Her face twisted in a scowl and she growled.

"It's you." She said disdainfully and moved to go past him. But the pale blonde haired boy stepped in front of her, a trade mark smirk plastered on his face. What was more mortifying was that she had to stare up at his face, because he was a head taller.

"Going somewhere, Evans?" he sneered.

"Clearly." She sneered right back.

"To clean your blood, I hope. Oh right, you can't." he said, looking quite amused.

Rose just rolled her eyes. This was getting old.

"Move it, ferret face." She snapped and smirked at his expressions. Oh this was never going to get old.

"If you value even a single hair on your head, you will not call me that again." He snarled, his grey eyes looking colder than ice.

"Watch me." she said and tried to move past him and he stepped in front of her again, this time, looking quite angry.

She sighed in irritation.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works." She hissed. Malfoy just sneered back.

"If anyone on this train is stupid, it's your blood traitor friend Weasely." He said, pale blonde hair falling on his forehead.

"Oh, yes I am very insulted. Are you satisfied? Because I have better things to do with my time than waste it with you. Like watching my Kneazle chase his own tail." She replied with an arched brow.

"I'll suggest you a better activity. Why don't you go play in traffic? Maybe you'll get trampled on and the world will be saved from such filth." Malfoy said, looking smug.

"If I wanted to get myself killed, Malfoy, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ." She said, folding her hands and glaring at him.

Malfoy glared back.

"That line doesn't work anymore, Evans."

"You seem riled up enough, I'll take that as my prize."

Malfoy rolled his eyes in a manner, he clearly thought, made girls jump on him.

"Keep rolling your eyes like that, perhaps you'll find a brain back there." Was all he got from this one.

"Are you always so immature Evans, or is today special?"

"Today's definitely special since I have to talk to you the only way you can understand."

"Your insults are lame."

"Good thing that these aren't insults but just facts."

Malfoy growled and Rose glared back. Since first year they had been out for each other's blood and nothing had changed now; except for how they looked. Rose had filled out just in the right places, her auburn hair long and straight, came to her waist as her mother had been so against chopping them. Malfoy, too, had broadened in shoulders and had a lean body of someone who was sportively active. While Rose stood at a proud 5'6'', Malfoy stood at 5'9", and was still growing. Though she had to look up at him, that didn't change the fact that she would always look down on him. His beliefs and morals were too despicable to be tolerated.

"You brought this on yourself." She said, smugly.

"Don't force me to speak my mind, Mudblood." He sneered.

"As if there's anything in there except hay." she scoffed.

"Oh there's a lot in here that could make you bawl like a baby." He said, smirking.

"Save it for some who actually gives a damn about what you think." She replied drily.

"Ah, yes. You gave a damn, didn't you? About your boyfriend, what was his name again… Diggory? The one that died in a stupid competition-" before he could say another word, he found himself pinned to the wall opposite the compartment doors and his head pressed back. He groaned at the impact. Rose's hands were clenched beside her, her whole frame trembling. She stepped forward and was barely an inch away from him.

"You will not take his name from your mouth." She hissed at him hatefully. She saw that he didn't look as scared as he looked angry. That caught her off guard. What was the anger about? He was the one who had provoked her. He was usually too scared to feel anything else in all the situations he had caught himself in with her.

"Why?" he spat. "Because he was a Saint? Open your eyes, Evans. Didn't you ever see how he looked at you?"

Rose tensed; she had absolutely no idea what Malfoy was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily, and uncertainly.

Malfoy gave a humourless laugh.

"You are so naïve, Evans, it's almost pathetic." He said, sneering. "He wanted you. Even when he was with Chang." He spat.

Rose's whole body went numb. She wanted to punch the braines out of him for even suggesting such a thing but she couldn't move. She didn't even realise the spell withholding Malfoy was removed and he stood tall in front of her. She looked at him and was surprised to see what she saw; he was angry but not because she had placed him under a spell, no. He was angry for some entirely different reason.

"You are disgusting to even suggest such a thing." She said weakly and stepped back.

"I am observant, you idiot." He said, scathingly. "And so was Chang. She saw right through him, hence the constant fights."

"You are lying." She declared. "You don't know anything."

"Don't I?" he asked mockingly.

"No, you don't." she said firmly, and glared at him. "And since when is it any of your business?"

"It's not. I'm just telling you what I saw. I am a guy, Evans. The way Diggory looked at you when he thought no one noticed, is the way every guy looks at the girl he wants." He said, leaning back, smirking.

"You are a pervert is all!" she hissed. "You are doing this to rile me up."

"That's just an added bonus." He said, still smirking, but it lacked any humour.

"You are sick, Malfoy." She spat. "You just want to ruin every good thing I have!"

"Oh, I am sick?" he sneered. "I am just giving you the truth, Evans. It's you who is in denial! Why don't you go ask your brother, huh? I bet he'll be able to tell you just how your Saint Diggory looked you all over! I bet it was just a friendly glace of perversion, hmm?"

Rose was shaking with anger at his accusations. She knew Cedric! All she had been to him was a good friend. Cedric would never do anything like this, not when he was with Cho. He had been devoted to Cho since the beginning of his seventh year. They had had a little ups and downs but he hadn't given up. If he had been attracted to Rose, he would have left Cho and asked her out. Cedric didn't consider girls playthings! She knew that. He was too gentle, too kind, to be anything like Malfoy was making him out to be.

"He's dead, you bastard." She hissed, tears beginning to blur her vision. "At least leave his memory in peace." She saw Malfoy's surprised look and in the next instant she was running towards the restrooms.

She didn't want Malfoy to see her in her weakest. He had been right; he did reduce her to tears by speaking his mind. She splashed the cold water on her face and winced on its contact. She knew her best friend, he wouldn't act like that. He respected her, treated her like a friend and only a friend. Never had she ever felt that he had wanted more. _'who's words are affecting you like this, you idiot!'_ she berated herself, _'he wanted you to hurt! And he succeeded because you couldn't have enough faith in a dead man, who also happened to your closest friend.'_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered to herself and she, once again, plunged her face into the cold water. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. How could have she let Malfoy get the better of her. She knew Cedric better than he did! He would never… But it was the way Malfoy had told her all of this, that made her stop and think. He looked pretty angry for someone who didn't care about any of the three people involved. He was probably angry that people glorified Cedric when he wasn't all pure and good. _'no no no, what the fuck, Rose? Don't fucking think like that! That fake ass blonde Barbie wanted you to do this! He wanted to corrupt Cedric's image! You won't, you absolutely won't let it happen!'_ she thought to herself, and deeply breathed in. She cast a quick drying charm on her face and slightly wet turtle neck and stepped out of the restroom. She closed her eyes and prayed to every existing deity to get her to her compartment, without seeing the blonde ferret.

And get her there they did.

She stepped inside to see Harry and Neville staring awkwardly at Luna and Ginny stifling giggles.

"Took you long enough." Harry said when Rose took a seat beside him.

"I needed a lot of fresh air."

Harry just rolled his eyes at her answer.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly half an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Ginny, Rose and Neville had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage. Rose welcomed the distraction.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to Hermione. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed. Rose's stomach plummeted.

"But I just saw him half an hour ago." She blurted out. The others looked at her.

"Yes, he and Parkinson got off early! They were very disrespectful towards the Heads! I don't understand why those two even got the badges. They have no care for authority." Hermione said, huffing.

" 'Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Harry, Rose and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heavens sake, Ron-"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "I ... must ... not ... look ... like ... a ... baboon's ... backside."

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs, and onto the floor.

"That was funny!"

"Holy mother of Jesus…" Rose swore.

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Baboon's ... backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

Rose saw Harry pick up the discarded magazine and skip through the pages. She didn't even need to see what he was reading, his face said it all; Quibbler was a load of bull and she didn't need Harry's gaping and disbelieving face to confirm it.

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer or before Rose could warn her about Xenophilius _Lovegood_ , the editor. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."

"I-oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well ... it's got some interesting ... I mean, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.

Harry looked around and scowled deeply. Rose shut her eyes and prayed for fortitude. She didn't need to turn and see who it was, there was only one person Harry reacted to that way.

"What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Rose just sat quietly, refusing to look at the blonde. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

He then turned to look at Rose.

"There seems to be one among you who has sense to not talk back to a superior, I see." He said, staring intensely at her.

"Or maybe there is one with sense enough to not dignify a waste of space like you with any reaction." She said, calmly, still not looking at him. But she didn't need to, to feel his anger. Before he could reply the Gryffindor Prefect decided to take the matter in her own hand.

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it. Rose sensed the tension and sighed, pulling Hermione out of her trance.

"Chuck us another Frog," said Ron, who had clearly noticed nothing.

Harry, Rose sensed, could not talk freely in front of Neville and Luna. He exchanged another nervous look with Hermione, then stared out of the window.

He had clearly thought Sirius coming with him to the station was a bit of a laugh, but suddenly it seemed reckless, if not downright dangerous... Hermione had been right... Sirius should not have come. What if Mr. Malfoy had noticed the black dog and told Draco? What if he had deduced that the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Moody knew where Sirius was hiding? Or had Malfoy's use of the word 'dogging' been a coincidence? Rose did not think so.

The weather remained undecided as they travelled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, probably trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy. Rose, on the other hand, couldn't get her mind off Malfoy's stupid declarations. She looked back to the time they had argued and thought of what she had felt of him. Anger, yes, fear… little. There was this something else. Desperation, she realized.

'We'd better change,' said Hermione at last, calling her out of her thoughts, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Rose saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this; they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Rose and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon. Seth was draped around Rose's shoulders. As if he had sensed the need of comfort, he had been near her purring and licking her hands throughout the journey, Rose appreciated the gesture.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.

"Oh-er-thanks," said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms and crookshanks dutifully trotted after them.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Rose could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. She stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of 'firs' years over 'ere ... firs' years...'

But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

A lantern came swinging towards them and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.

'Where's Hagrid?' Harry said out loud.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

"Oh, yeah..."

Harry, Rose and Ginny became separated as they moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, Rose could Harry looking through the darkness for a glimpse of Hagrid; But there was no sign of him.

As they moved out of Hogsmead station, she felt Harry stop in his tracks. He was staring at the carriages with shock.

"Harry?" she called. But before he could answer, they heard someone call.

"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind them.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry, turning quickly, eager to consult Ron about Hagrid. "Where d'you reckon-"

"-Hagrid is? I dunno,' said Ron, sounding worried. "He'd better be okay..."

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Rose looked at Malfoy, who looked extremely put out for some reason, half-heartedly shove the second years aside. He looked up and their eyes met. He didn't look away and Rose stared back defiantly. Malfoy was the last person she was going to piss her pants over. He looked, almost apologetic, but that look was gone with a fraction and he glared back at her. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd and Rose obligingly looked away.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever... Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is..."

Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up..."

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron. Rose, eager to get out of the cold, followed Hermione.

Soon, after Luna joined them, they all were seated into the coach. Harry looking very frustrated and bewildered, Ron looking concerned and Luna looking…well, dreamy.

 **I couldn't wait.**

 **nshaikh281: Thank you ! goodness I am so happy! I posted this one too quick because I just couldn't wait. And yes the stallion is pottermore thing which I took up from Rose's point of view. And guess Cedric didn't have very sisterly feelings for her after all, or did he? Malfoy is going to get bigger throughout and I can't wait to take him further. Rose is extremely cunning, yes. And she has inherited her aunt's temper which she might…or might not lose. Look for more. Thank you so much for your quick review!**

 **Major hearts.**


	8. A tragic accident

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did**_.

 _ **A/N: So, long time no see, huh. I'm so sorry for the delay but trust me when I say I had valid reasons. I'll try to make it up to you guys even though the updates are not going as quick as they used to be, for a while. Won't take up much of your time, let's just get on, shall we? Damn, it feels good to be back (guess the movie). Much love.**_

* * *

"I absolutely cannot believe that you just punched him like that!" Hermione seethed, as Rose proudly rubbed her knuckles because of the sore hit they had taken when she had punched Charlie Pristen, a sixth year Ravenclaw, right in his face.

"He had it coming." She replied calmly. Ron was thumping her on the back, like she had made him proud, while looking menacingly at Charlie who and was being helped up by his friends. Harry, on the other hand, looked dazed.

"I have never seen you punch anyone before." He said slowly, looking at the crowd around the boy.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Rose replied, smirking and glaring venomously at the Ravenclaws who were returning the favour with equal intensity.

"Oh, you did good." Ron said, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Ron, honestly!" Hermione snapped. "You are a prefect!"

"Which is why I condone douchebags getting punched." He replied. Rose smiled at him through the pain her knuckles were inflicting and he grinned back.

"You should get those looked at." Harry said, lightly touching her closed fist. He was careful to not make eye contact.

Rose looked at him and frowned.

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter." She hissed. Harry refused to look at her. Rose scowled and punched his shoulder with her good hand. Harry looked up and glared.

"Don't you dare even think I didn't have to do it, because I did!" She shouted and the students walking by glared at her.

"Rose." Hermione said, looking around nervously.

"I didn't ask-" Harry started.

"Oh, so now you have to 'ask' me to deal with the bullies." She hissed again. Harry looked away as distant memories of the past resurfaced. Boys like Piers calling him an orphan, teasing him because of his glasses; and Rose, always standing up for him. Rose's face softened.

"I am your sister, you crackhead." She said, still frowning. "I'm always going to punch people for you, whether you like it or not. And Merlin forbid, if anyone said something even resembling 'a fucked up, retarded liar' to you again, I'll pull there tongues out of their mouths."

Harry shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You are a maniac, did you know that?" He said.

"Fourteen years of knowing me, and you figure that out now. Fucking genius." She said, wincing at the pain in her hand.

"We should get you to the hospital wing." Ron said, looking at her mangled knuckles with a grimace. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Oh, just give me your hand." She said, yanking it up herself and touched her wand to Rose's knuckles.

"Ow, shit." Rose swore as her knuckles snapped back in place and then gave a sigh of relief as the pain subsided.

"God, thanks, Hermione." She said, flexing her fingers.

Hermione whacked her lightly on the head.

"Next time, try to make it less... public." She whispered.

Rose grinned, nudging her in the side.

"Oh yeah? Take a page out of your book, you mean?" She teased, ignoring the slight drop of her stomach at the thought of the blonde.

Hermione smiled slightly, as Ron and Harry howled at the memory.

"Something like that." She said haughtily.

"Alright come on, punching douchebags isn't a good enough reason to be late for Potions." Harry said, and began walking towards the courtyard.

"When you aren't a Slytherin, nothing is good enough." Ron muttered sullenly.

They were just crossing the courtyard when a rather breathless, "Hello, Harry!" pulled their gaze from the gray clouds and their thoughts from Snape's dungeons.

Cho Chang was standing in front of them, without any of her friends hanging around her. Harry suddenly tensed. Rose scowled at the girl to which earned her a nudge in the ribs from Hermione.

"Hi," Harry said, and as he did, his face went hot, and it showed, which made Rose's scowl deepen. After the disaster of a conversation on the train, Rose had hoped that Cho would think that Harry was too 'weird' to be running after. ' _Nothing disappoints like expectations_ ' she thought bitterly.

"Er… did you have a good summer?" Harry asked, rubbing his neck.

"Oh…" She did not look pleased by the question. "It was alright…." Rose smiled.

"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron interrupted. He pointed at the golden T pinned to her bookbag. Rose barely restrained herself from sniggering loudly at Harry's face.

"You don't support them, do you?"

Cho's face was cold. "Yeah, I do."

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?"

Harry looked like he could very well melt his way into the stones on the pavement and drip himself down to Potions, rather than endure another moment of this conversation. Rose was absolutely loving it.

"I've supported them since I was six." She turned away from Ron with her lip half-curled. "Well, see you, Harry."

Hermione had the decency to wait until Cho was across the courtyard before scolding Ron. "You're so tactless!" Rose was now sniggering openly, earning deathly glares from her brother.

"I only asked her if —"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?"

"So? She could've done, I wasn't stopping —"

"What on earth were you attacking her about her Quidditch team for?"

"Attacking? I wasn't attacking her, I was only —"

"Who cares if she supports the Tornados?"

"Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season —"

"But what does it matter?"

"It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon —"

"Oh, get off his case, Hermione." Rose said, cheerfully. "He was just pointing out the obvious. Cho Chang runs after the most talked about things."

Hermione shot her a scathing look and Harry sighed in irritation. Even Ron looked at her oddly. 'What' she mouthed to which he just shook his head. They all quietly made their way to the dungeons.

The cold, oppressive air of the dungeons was made worse by Snape's displeased frown as he strode into the classroom, cloak trailing behind him. He surveyed the class, looking about as unhappy to be there as they must have felt.

"Before we begin today's lesson," he said, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting in important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are," his gaze lingered on Neville and Harry; Rose thought it ought to linger on Crabbe and Goyle, "I expect you to scrap an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my… displeasure."

Neville gulped loudly.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I only take the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

Harry was staring right back at Snape, probably thinking how grateful he would be to be out of this classroom. Rose knew that even if he did manage to scrape an O.W.L. in Potions, Harry never wanted to return to Snape's dungeons again.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and methods are on the blackboard —" with a flick of his wand, the instructions appeared there, "— you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start."

Rose was way better at potions than the rest of her class, except for Hermione, of course. Cedric had helped her throughout the years as she wasn't as good at it as she was in other subjects. A small, empty tug in her stomach made her breathe deeply and close her eyes. She looked at the other students making their way to the ingredients cupboard and he eyes fell on Malfoy. She restrained herself from shooting another punch of day at the blonde. It was difficult to forget his accusations that he had made on Cedric just yesterday. She had felt highly embarrassed about breaking down in front of him. She swore to herself that she won't ever let him get to her again and hurried towards the supplies and quickly started on her potion.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape said as he paced the room.

Rose, sweating in the heat of the classroom, stared proudly at the silver mist rising from her cauldron. She looked around and winced when she saw Ron and Harry's potions. Harry's was producing a thick grey smoke but looked better than Ron's which was emitting green sparks. There were only ten minutes left, and she did not know how to help her brother out without getting him in even more trouble. Rose looked around further and wasn't surprised at all at the results.

Seamus's had no steam at all, and his flame had gone out; Goyle's was a thick sludge. It was only Hermione and herself who had a silver mist floating over their cauldrons. As Snape swept by, he examined it critically, then moved on without comment. That was the closest to a compliment Hermione would ever get from Snape. He stopped in front of Rose's cauldron and gave the briefest of nods. Rose smiled tightly.

When Snape came by Harry's cauldron, however, he did not move on without comment.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" There was a smirk in the corner of his mouth, and Rose could see Harry bite back several rude hated the way Snape enjoyed tearing down her brother's ego. She didn't understand what he'd done to deserve Snape's hatred. "What'd you think it's supposed to be?"

"Five points from Gryffindor," he said lazily and without giving a reason, though Rose knew it was for his cheeky answer. "Tell me, Potter, can you read?"

Malfoy snickered; Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. Rose wanted to hit the three of them hard enough for them to not able to walk straight for weeks.

"Yes, I can." Harry's hand tightened around his wand. Rose discreetly patted it and his hold loosened.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." Rose knew that the only thing Harry would willingly do for Snape would be killing him.

Harry wiped the gray steam from his glasses and squinted through the haze that had built after three hours of potion making.

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, sir," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless." Snape waved his wand, and the potion vanished from Harry's cauldron. "Those of you have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework — twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Harry did not bother waiting for the three of them as they turned their potions in and grabbed his bag and left the dungeons. His potion had been no worse than anyone else, certainly better than Neville's, whose smelled like bad eggs, or Crabbe's, which looked like a putrid slime. But everyone else was going to get some sort of mark, except Harry who would be getting a zero for the day. It wasn't fair. Rose angrily slapped the flask on the desk, earning a scowl from Snape and walked away haughtily.

It wasn't until he was seated in the Great Hall that Rose, Ron and Hermione had caught up with him.

"That was really unfair," Hermione said. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's. When he put it in his flagon, the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."

"Since when has Snape ever been fair to me?" Harry snapped.

"I did hope he'd be a bit better this year." Hermione reached around Harry to help herself to some of the shepherd's pie. "I mean, you know," she checked to make sure no one else was within earshot, "now that he's in the Order and everything."

"He hates half the Order," Ron said. "You know he hates Harry's parents, and Lupin, and Sirius, and he don't get on. I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who? I wouldn't make him a spy, that's playing right into You-Know-Who's hands, I bet —"

"Just because Dumbledore chooses not to share his reasoning with you, Ron, doesn't mean it's cracked."

"Sirius been suspicious of Snape from the beginning. He thought Snape might've put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire —"

"And he was wrong. Barty Crouch, Jr. made Winky the house-elf do it —"

"Yeah, but Snape wanted to testify against Sirius, remember? He wanted to get him thrown back in Azkaban —"

"He didn't know Sirius had been wrongly accused so —"

"Oh, shut it, the pair of you," Harry said. Rose, who had been expecting Harry to blow up, simply continued eating her pie.

Ron had his mouth open, frozen just before he could spit an argument out. He and Hermione openly stared at Harry as Harry grabbed his bag and got to his feet.

"Give it a rest. You're always having a go at each other, and it's driving me mad." Harry abandoned his lunch and headed up stairs for his next class.

The moment he exited the great hall, Hermione and Ron looked at Rose.

"What?" She asked.

"What is up with him?" Ron asked slowly.

"He has been like that since summer. Call it frustration or just you two constantly bickering like five year olds." Rose replied sternly.

They both had the decency to blush.

"But it's not our fault the way Snape and Seamus are treating Harry." Hermione grumbled.

"He knows that. But you certainly aren't helping." Rose said. "And he has changed. His mood is... way over board. He eats less, sleeps less and gets angry. That's all he has done except ogling Chang."

"True." Ron muttered.

"Honestly though, what do you have against her?" Hermione asked, stuffing her book inside her bag.

"What don't I have against her would be an easier question to answer." Rose replied bitterly. She sighed as Hermione and Ron looked at her expectantly.

"She is everything Harry can't deal with. She is insecure, clingy, bitchy, gets upset when you don't talk about things she is interested in, gets moody when she doesn't get what she wants and a number of other things. One of my best friends dated her you know, I'm not just making this up."

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Rose we understand that after- after Cedric," Hermione paused for a reaction from Rose and when she didn't get any, she continued "you are not exactly chummy with her but things can go differently, with Harry and her I mean. Harry likes her."

"Harry has a stupid school boy crush on her." Rose said. "He fell for a pretty face and that's about it. I have an experience with that girl and I swear to God if she tries to put my brother against me-"

"Is that why you don't want them dating?" Ron asked timidly.

"It's one of the reasons, yes, but not the only reason." She replied honestly. "I know Harry. He won't be able to put up with her for long."

"You can't stop him-" Hermione started.

"I know that." Rose snapped. "But I can at least try to show him where he's going wrong."

Hermione sighed.

"Try all you like," she said "but he is stubborn."

Rose smirked.

"I'm his elder sister, love." She said.

Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"Alright come on, arithmancy awaits." She said, gesturing Hermione to follow.

"See ya, Ron." He waved back they left for their class.

Arithmancy was unusually dull today, so much so that even Hermione was struggling to take notes. So when the bell rang both the girls gave a sigh of relief and quickly packed their bags and got out of the classroom.

"What do we have next." Rose asked Hermione.

"Defence." Hermione replied immediately.

"Ooh, Toadface." Rose said, unimpressed. "On a scale of one to ten, I think she is going to be a negative because did you read the book we have been assigned this year, wait, of course you have, I slept off halfway. I can assure you I have never done that before."

"It is very theoretical, yes. I don't think it's right for a practical subject like Defence. But we shouldn't lose hope just yet." Hermione said optimistically.

"You can't lose something you never had." Rose muttered to which Hermione just rolled her eyes.

They were making their way to the class when they heard Parkinson and her group of simples laughing loudly. Hermione stared at them distastefully and Rose didn't even glance back at them.

"Oye, mudbloods." Parkinson called, to which neither of the girls looked back. They kept walking.

"Are you two deaf?" Parkinson shouted in a high pitched voice. There weren't many people around and the few who were, were hurrying to get to their classes.

"Hey Hermione," Rose said, loudly, "do you hear a cow?"

Hermione nodded earnestly.

"Somewhere to the left perhaps." She said, but kept walking.

"Yeah, do you think we should call Filch? He is clearly not doing his job well. Cows in the castle, what kind of rubbish." Rose said dramatically.

They heard the laughter die down the group and smirked at each other.

"Look at them, girls. Talking about cows when they spray mud wherever they step." Parkinson shouted and the idiots laughed again. Hermione slowed down and frowned. She wasn't easily ticked off but a girl can only take so much.

"Hermione, they are not worth a single word of insult." Rose said, sensing danger.

"They need to be shown their place." She hissed. Rose swore when Hermione turned on her heel and went and stood stood right in front of Parkinson. Rose followed her, smirking at poor Parkinson's I'll fate.

"That's all you can do, can't you?" She hissed. "Insult people behind their backs when you aren't worth a single hair on their head."

Parkinson opened her mouth to retort but Hermione waved it away, looking disgusted.

"Oh don't open your mouth, it smells worse than stink sap. But you don't even know what stink sap is, do you? Of course, you don't. What is it exactly that you know, Parkinson, except how to stuff tissues in your bra to make your boobs look bigger. Oh yeah, everybody, and I mean even our tactless guy friends, know that you do it. Because it shows. Sometimes I wonder, do you ever get tired of your own bullshit but then I think that, wait, how can person hate something they are made of. And you three," she said, looking at the girls standing behind Parkinson "do you know how pathetic you sound when you howl like that? Making those disgusting, simpering faces whenever she says something a first year would gag over. Who do you think you are? Mighty pure blood princesses? Well news flash, kids, you are as worthless as oxygen to a dead man, if not more because worth is decided by someone's merits and talents and not by the family you are born. You, by the way, have neither, unless you count giggling over every joke Malfoy makes and trying to jump his skin a talent. So shut your traps before I lose my shit and throw you off the Astronomy tower. I suspect I'll get an award for special service to the school."

The four Slytherin girls were staring at Hermione with open mouths as she grabbed Rose's turned on her heel and started walking away. Rose was still in shock as she stared at her best friend.

"Special service to the school?" She said, when Hermione finally released her hand. Hermione smiled slightly and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh merlin, Hermione!" She said, wiping her eyes. "I swear I love you the way you are but can we have that Hermione more often? I don't think I've ever heard you say that you are losing your shit."

"I haven't... it's just, they got to me this time." Hermione said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Hey, it's okay." Rose said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I think they deserved to hear that at least once. Besides, I like it when you 'lose your shit'."

"Oh, stop it." Hermione said, giggling.

Umbridge was already in the classroom when they arrived as well as Harry and Ron. Hermione and Rose took a seat behind theirs. Rose could't wait to tell them about their encounter with the simples.

Rose looked around the classroom with interest, which yet again had a different decor. They'd had a total of five teachers in four years, and each teacher had made the classroom their own in some way. Professor Quirrell, despite having Lord Voldemort sucking the soul from the back of his head and being the previous Muggle Studies professor, had been a fairly decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who had decorated his classroom in artifacts from his travels around the world. Lockhart had put up portraits of himself; Remus had famously hung the skeleton of a dragon over the classroom, a decoration students still reminisced about, and Mad-Eye Moody had filled his classroom and office with all sorts of dark magic detectors.

Professor Umbridge had filled the room with exactly nothing. The walls were blank, the windows gray backdrops. The only thing in the room with any color was Professor Umbridge's pink cardigan as she sat at her desk, sipping a cup of tea.

She smiled at them but Rose could not find it in her to smile back.

"Good afternoon," she said, after all Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were in their seats.

A few mumbled back at her.

"That won't do, now will it?" Umbridge said, though she was smiling as she did. "I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they said in unison, though without enthusiasm.

"There, now, that wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"What is this, kindergarten?" Rose muttered.

Just as she had when she had given her lengthy speech the night before, Rose felt like she was talking to them like small children, freshly arrived at Hogwarts, rather than students who were about to sit their O.W.L.s in just a few short months. Rose had been right, Umbridge was negative.

"Wands away and quills out, please."

Rose's stomach turned. That was not a good start. There were a few whispers that seemed to agree with her.

When everyone's desks had a quill, ink, and parchment on them, Umbridge took her wand from her bag and tapped the blackboard beside her desk.

 _ **Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles**_

"Now," she began, "your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of who do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

Harry wanted to know how she had any inkling what level of instruction they'd received when she hadn't seen them do a single spell or answer any sort of question.

"You will be pleased to know," she continued, "that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped her wand against the blackboard again, vanishing the first words, and conjuring a new list.

 _Course Aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

There were a few minutes of silence while the class obediently copied the board onto a sheet of paper. When they had finished, Umbridge asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

A few murmured a response, but for the most part, no one answered.

"I think we'll try that again," Professor Umbridge said. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," they said as a class, and Rose began to feel the resentment in his stomach grow.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Rose obediently opened her book, which she had already read, and Umbridge took a seat behind her desk. She watched them begin their assignment with her large, toad-like eyes, while sipping a cup of tea. The room was deadly silent as the students struggled to notate the introduction — all except one.

Hermione's book remained unopened on her desk. Rose could not remember a time Hermione had ever directly disobeyed a teacher, let alone refused to read a book. Instead, Hermione had her hand raised straight in the air and her eyes fixed on Umbridge. Rose raised her eyebrows at her, ready for a good show.

Umbridge studiously ignored her, watching instead her other students who were doing as they were asked. But the work was so dull — Rose tried to at least read the first few sentences and failed — that they all quickly lost interest. The battle of wills between Hermione and Umbridge was much more fascinating. After about fifteen minutes, each student had completely abandoned the book and was instead staring at Umbridge or Hermione. Rose was beginning to grin.

Deciding she could no longer ignore Hermione, Umbridge asked, "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

Hermione lowered her hand. "Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading just now." Umbridge smiled at Hermione, as if Hermione had made a silly sort of mistake. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I have a query about your course aims."

Umbridge looked like she'd been caught off guard. The moment was brief, however.

"And your name is —?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"I don't."

Rose resisted the urge to openly snigger at Umbridge. Harry was trying not to gape at Hermione. Lavender and Ron were not as adept at hiding their shock. Hermione had never before treated a teacher with this much disrespect, not even Snape, who probably deserved it.

"There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells," Hermione continued.

The class reread the aims on the board.

"'Using defensive spells?'" Umbridge let out a light, girlish laugh, so false it set Rose's gag reflex on the ready. "I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron asked. He looked as stunned as the rest of the class.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. —?"

"Weasley," Ron said, and raised his hand in the air immediately, refusing to let her ignore him.

"So you are saying that your lessons are limited only to the classroom and have no application whatsoever outside Hogwarts where we might actually need them and why we are actually having them?" Rose asked in a sugar sweet voice, not bothering to raise her hand.

"Your hand, Miss Evans, is not up." Umbridge said sweetly, but Rose just smiled back. The damage was done.

The class began to murmur in assent, angry murmurs.

There were now a few hands in the air, Harry and Hermione's included. Umbridge looked at Harry for a moment, then turned to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

Rose wasn't exactly surprised she had ignored Harry. She was more surprised she had chosen to address Hermione again.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" She was not critical, like Snape might have posed it, or even accusing. She was still falsely sweet and smiling.

"No, but —"

"Well, then I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study."

Rose doubted there were many wizards cleverer than Hermione.

"You will be learning about defensive spells," Umbridge continued, "but it will be in a secure, risk-free way —"

"What use is that?" Harry asked. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a risk free —"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" All sweetness vanished momentarily from Umbridge's voice, but it returned in full force as she addressed Dean's raised hand. "And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"It's like Harry says, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free —"

"I repeat," she said with her same smile, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but —"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said. Though her tone of voice said she wasn't being critical, her increasingly cruel smile said otherwise. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she laughed again, "extremely dangerous half-breeds." Rose felt her wand slip in her hand.

Harry was on his feet now, but Dean Thomas spoke faster.

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was one of the best we ever had!"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge snapped.

Most of the class was murmuring in agreement with Dean. Umbridge looked at Harry, like she was waiting for him to speak, only so she could scold him. Rose waited for her to tell Harry to sit down, but to do so would mean acknowledging him. Harry gave in and sat back down.

"As I was saying," Umbridge said, "you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day —"

"No we haven't," Hermione interrupted. "We only —"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put her hand in the air. There were now four hands raised, all with ready comments and questions, and Umbridge ignored each one of them.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you —"

"We actually learned a lot that year," Jane Roper, usually fairly quiet in class, interrupted.

"Hand!" Umbridge said, without asking for Jane's name. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about."

"School is about applying what you learn outside the classroom and not about being constantly told that the world is a risk free place, because it isn't. Ministry officials should know that better than anyone." Rose said aggressively.

Umbridge glared at her.

"You will not speak another word about how the ministry is run, Miss Evans, or I will see you in detention." She said, with a voice so sweet that Rose wanted to strangle her. But the class was already murmuring again and new arms were shooting up.

Parvati's hand shot up in the air, and Umbridge, ignoring Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dean, asked, "And your name is?"

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things? And like Rose said, what's the use of theory, if we are not going to learn the application out of it?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions. As for what Miss Evans said, you can always apply what you studied if you studied it with interest?"

Rose had been learning magic long enough to know that was utter hippogriff shit.

"Without ever practicing them before?" Parvati clearly felt similarly. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?" She looked a little faint at the idea.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough —"

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Harry interrupted. He was clearly not liking being ignored. Rose sensed the warning bells going off.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah? What about a Cerberus, or an acromantula, or a basilisk, or dementors, or, I don't know, Lord Voldemort?" Harry completed.

"Oh for the love of-" Rose muttered,

The entire classroom gasped at his use of the name. Lavender Brown even let out a little scream. Professor Umbridge did not even flinch. She seemed to have expected this. Unlike Hermione, who had put Umbridge off guard, Harry seemed to have done exactly what Umbridge wanted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

He wasn't sure what it was for, but he said nothing. No one else said anything, either. They were watching Umbridge and Harry as intently as they had been watching Hermione, earlier.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge finally stood and leaned against her desk. "You have been told a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —"

"He wasn't dead," Harry interrupted, "but yeah, he's back."

"Mr. Potter you have already lost your house ten points do not make matters worse for yourself," she said in a single breath, face flushed as pink as her cardigan. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry shouted. "I saw him, I fought, him —"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge snapped. "Tomorrow evening, Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

"Are you saying that Cedric Diggory just dropped dead on his own?" Harry snapped. Rose's stomach dropped and she sat perfectly still. She felt Hermione tense up beside her. The entire class was still, some were looking at Harry, some at Umbridge and many at Rose. She just sat there and looked at Umbridge.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." As soon as those words left Umbridge's mouth, the quill in Rose's hand snapped and undiluted rage coursed through her.

"Rose." Hermione muttered timidly beside.

"Accident." Rose said loudly. Half the class flinched and the other half were staring at her with open mouths. Harry didn't even move.

"Yes, accident, Miss Evans." Umbridge said, again with that sweet voice.

"I'll tell you what an accident is." Rise started, voice as hard as steel. "When an incompetent person is given a job they can't handle, that's an accident. When you hurt someone physically, but you didn't mean to, that's an accident. A seventeen year old boy turning up dead in his school grounds because he was shot with a killing curse is not. an. accident." She hissed and everyone stared at her either with awe or fear. The class had never been so silent before because none of them knew that Cedric had died because of a killing curse. The ministry had simply told them that it was a rogue animal.

Umbridge looked at her, flushed and livid, and ended the discussion with a simple sentence.

"Detention with your brother tomorrow, Miss Evans." She said. "Lying won't do you much good and it's time you learn that."

The class was perfectly still. Some were staring at Umbridge, some were staring at Harry and Rose. Not one of them was looking at their book. Rose felt like she was shaking with rage. She did not understand why this woman was being so willfully ignorant. She had hated her on sight and finally felt justified in her anger. ' _He was not just an accident_ ' she thought, seething with rage. Rose did not take a single note from her book for the rest of the class. She was too angry to think of anything.

When the bell rang, she threw her parchment into her bag with her quill and stormed from the classroom. She heard footsteps and felt as if someone was behind her but she did not turn. Before she knew she was standing near the black lake a second away from ripping her hair out.

She threw her bag on the ground and finally let lose the magic that she had been holding back for so long. A huge wave formed in the black lake, rising high to a height that the magic of wizards shouldn't be able take it to, and with a great splash it went back to the surface, disturbing it for a long time. She pulled her hair back sat on the ground, slightly exhausted. That Umbridge woman had crossed the line today. She dared call Cedric's death an accident. She had said in a way that clearly said 'a pretty boy, with a pretty name, died in a fancy competition'. Like it was nothing, like it changed nothing. And that had brought the onslaught. She couldn't just sit there and let her publicise his death as a 'tragic accident' when it was far from it. It was murder. A cold blooded murder. The ministry simply refused to see it that way because it was easier to run a community that believes that a crazy kid is begging for attention rather than believing that he's actually very much sane and is telling the truth. They were letting Cedric's sacrifice go in vain, because it was easier than investigating his murder and finding out something they didn't want to.

"Fucking morons." She hissed and kicked the ground with the heel of her shoe. "They want everything to be served for them on a silver platter, don't they? I'll serve them something, alright. Umbridge's head will look absolutely ugly, just like their system. Fucking toad-bitch. Who the fuck wears a pink cardigan? Fucking pink? They should be adding her in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them but when I'm through with her they are gonna have to change the location from Hogwarts to her fucking grave. I swear that fucking fuckwit is going to fucking regret stepping a foot in this school. Accident, she says. Her birth is what is a tragic accident. I can't believe her mother lived after seeing that shit face. I would have chosen to die were that mother-fucking queen toad my daughter. Fucking pig. I should just set Seth lose on her. Fucking loser. Why the fuck did the ministry send _her_? Whatever the fuck is she-"

She began muttering threats, not aware that a certain blonde was standing just a few feet away laughing himself hoarse. The wind neither let her sense him, nor hear him having the time of his life. Draco Malfoy was standing near a far away tree and was listening to every single threat through a charm that he had placed on her bag. Everything she was saying was clearly heard by him and to say that he didn't regret putting the charm on her bag was an understatement. He was loving it. He knew that the mudblood Evans was a hot head, but an entertaining one, he did not know. He decided he wanted to hear her angry talk more often. He hated her but that didn't mean he couldn't get some fun out of it.

He had heard the battle of wits in Umbridge's classroom although he wasn't in it. He was gallivanting around the castle since he didn't have anything to do before dinner so when he heard shouts coming from the defence classroom, he decided it was too good an opportunity to miss. So he had used a similar charm and heard every single word. When Potter brought up the Dark Lord he had frozen. Of course he knew that the Dark Lord was back, but no one mentioned it, not even in the security of the Slytherin common room. Someone saying it out in open, made him uncomfortable and a little creeped out. And then Diggory had come in and he had pressed his ear harder to the wall, determined to not miss a single whisper from Evans.

To say that he was shocked when Evans showed Umbridge that she was nowhere near winning when it came to arguments, didn't even begin to cover it. And then after a few minutes all the students were streaming out of the class, all talking excitedly and he had seen Potter and Evans run in opposite directions. Granger had convinced Weasley to let them be for the time being, and he decided to follow her. He didn't regret it. There were too many things to know about Evans to miss out the one opportunity he had.

The wave in the black lake almost made him run away but he stayed and didn't regret a single second of it. She was sure as hell more entertaining than Pansy. Pansy looked like she was in a sour mood today, so being around her bitchy self was definitely out of consideration.

She fumed for another hour or so and then began walking back towards the castle. Draco, careful to not get caught, sped up to the castle before she could reach his hiding spot and, still chuckling, made his way to the Great Hall.

' _Damn, Evans'_ was his last thought before his brain blocked out everything as Pansy started whining about Granger being a bitch.


	9. The pug's new collar

**Disclaimer: I am grateful to J.K Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist; in short, I do not own Harry Potter.**

A/N: hello lovelies! I'm back with another chapter and I've tried really hard to fix every grammatical and spelling mistake. Hope you like it *blows kisses*.

* * *

"Do you know how long it has been since the last time we just sat near the edge of the Black Lake and did nothing?"

"Let me guess, forever?"

"Bingo."

Rose smiled at her blonde companion as they stood on the Astronomy tower, the gentle night breeze wafting through their hair. Daphne Greengrass had always been known as one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. She was smart, amazing with her wand work and was ethereally graceful. When Rose had first started talking to Daphne, she had wondered how the girl had ended up in Slytherin, but after three years of correspondence, she knew. Daphne was an opportunist; she never missed an open door for getting what she wanted. She had a knack of turning things in her favour with her endless list of talents and her beauty. But these were the things everyone knew; there were others that she hid skilfully. Daphne was an excellent flier, be it quidditch or just a race across the forbidden forest, she was hard to beat. She loved the muggle gummy bears that Rose got her whenever she could, but would never take any home during breaks out of fear that her parents would find out. Her family didn't openly support the Pureblood superiority, but they were empathetic towards the cause. Daphne, and her younger sister Astoria, on the other hand wanted nothing to do with it. Both the girls, although young, believed in a society based on merits and equality. But they weren't naïve enough to be deluded by the fact that their voices would be heard. So they resisted in small ways, like not following Pansy Parkinson like lost puppies and being equally 'aloof' towards everyone; except of course, Rose.

Rose Evans loved the Greengrass sisters. They didn't show, but they were kind and sweet and sensitive and all the things that made them even more beautiful, inside out. They acted like they didn't care what happened to anyone else except them, but in truth, it hurt them to see people in pain or getting shamed. When first Daphne started opening up to her, she felt pity for the girl, but as their bond grew stronger, so did Rose's respect and love for her. She learned that although she was sorry that Astoria and Daphne weren't as free as she and Hermione were, she should never pity them for it. Instead, she should be proud of the girls who were fighting against every wrong thing that had been drilled in their heads since they were kids, when it would have been so easy for them to just accept what was taught and spare themselves the effort.

"I've told you before, Evans, I'm not interested in girls. Stop ogling." Daphne said, staring at her perfectly filed nails.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"As if I haven't caught you staring at my boobs about, what, a thousand times?" She teased.

Daphne looked at her, raising a deliberate eyebrow.

"You wish." She said slowly, hiding a smile.

Rose groaned.

"Ugh, how do you do it?" she said, turning to face Daphne, and had her hair slap her in the face. She scowled, moving them out.

"Do what?" Daphne asked, looking mildly amused.

"That slow, sexy drawl. You and Astoria, both; and she is _thirteen_. That hurts my ego, you know." Rose said, looking genuinely interested in the answer.

"I am assuming you tried." Daphne said, smirking.

"I did." Rose grumbled. "Ron asked me if there was something stuck in my windpipe and Harry outright laughed. He _laughed_! The shame."

Daphne snorted, and smiled slightly.

"Well let's just say, it took us years of practice." She said, staring into distance.

Rose, too, looked ahead. The black lake was enrapturing at night, shining with the lights that illuminated Hogwarts. It was hypnotizing, to say the least. Daphne and Rose stole what little bit of time they could spare and caught up either at the astronomy tower or near the Black Lake. Astoria joined them sometimes, but she mostly stayed with her classmates. Rose looked at Daphne and noticed the tense lines on her face. Her jaw was a little on the edge, meaning that she was deep in thought, and she was frowning slightly; anxious thoughts.

"Spit it out." She said.

Daphne looked at her, faking innocence.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I can tell when you're trying to play it cool in front of me." Rose said, folding her arms challengingly.

Daphne didn't give in.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, with a straight face too.

"You damn well do, Daph." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, out with it."

"It's nothing." Daphne said, sounding vexed.

"Well then, let's hear nothing." Rose said cheerfully.

Daphne gave her a hard look.

"It's not important Rose." She said coolly.

"You realise you have tried that on me before, and failed, right?" Rose asked.

Daphne gave her an exasperated look, a clear sign that she was losing.

"I've told you so many times to not-" Rose started.

"Bottle things up, I know that." Daphne grumbled.

"Well…?" Rose encouraged.

Daphne sighed, and blushed. Daphne Greengrass never blushed. Rose's jaw dropped.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?" Rose said, jumping on her toes.

Daphne groaned.

"It's not that obvious, is it?" She muttered.

Rose ignored her.

"Is it Draco Malfoy?" she asked anxiously. "Please, tell me it's not Draco Malfoy."

Daphne scowled.

"Do you think I am a fool?" she hissed.

"It isn't?" One look at Daphne's face gave her the answer. "Oh, goody." She said smiling mischievously.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"I am not giving you a name." Daphne said, narrowing her eyes.

Rose looked aghast.

"Why?" she asked, pouting.

"Because I don't want to." Daphne replied, blushing slightly.

Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin, I know him?" Daphne turned redder. "Holy mother of—Daph come on, don't do this to me." She begged.

"No." Daphne and continued before Rose could interrupt. "And if you want to hear anything else, you will stop vexing me about it."

Rose cursed under her breathe and sighed.

"Fine, but tell me everything about him." Rose said, glaring at her friend.

"I don't know him that much." Daphne said softly.

"Okay," Rose said slowly. "What do you know about him?"

"It's nothing Rose, it's probably just a-"

"Crush? I think not. This is the first time a guy is bothering you."

"It's not bothering me-"

"Yeah, okay, just tell me about him."

Daphne sighed in defeat.

"I've heard that he's a good person. He is… kind, smart and just… good. I've never talked to him, so I do not have any idea how he is in person, but I just have a feeling that he won't disappoint, if I ever talk to him, that is. I don't know many good people, Rose. So I am drawn towards the few who are. It's pathetic-"

"Don't you dare, Daph." Rose said sternly. "It's not pathetic. If anything, I think it's good. You need more good people, people like you, in your life."

"Whoever said I can even smile at him without my parents shipping me off to Durmstrang." Daphne said bitterly.

Rose's heart sank.

"Muggleborn?" she said sadly.

Daphne nodded, staring at something faraway.

Rose put her arm her friend's shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug. Had anyone else done it, Daphne would have thrown them off with a flick of her wand, but this was Rose, the only person in the entire school she dared call a friend, as good as a sister. So she let Rose comfort her.

"It sucks." Rose said, patting her on the arm.

"Yes." Daphne said, and pulled away, putting on a smile. "But it'll be over soon. I bet it's nothing."

"You said that the third time in the last ten minutes." Rose said knowingly. "Who are you trying to convince?"

"Well, it's not as if I can do anything about it." Daphne said, weaving her fingers through her hair.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean by 'why not'! I can't even be seen talking to you and you think I can go talk to a muggleborn boy that I like?" Daphne said, aggravated.

"I'm not asking you to jump him, silly"—Daphne scoffed—"I am just asking you to test it. Just see if he's someone you can get over! If you think he's stupid or boring or not so good then run for the hills, but if not…" Rose stopped and looked at her friend who was smiling bitterly at her.

"Yes. But if not…" Daphne said, staring at the dark silhouette of the hills in distance.

"We'll figure something out." Rose said, determined.

"Don't give me hope, Rose. Plus, he has to like me back." Daphne said.

"And why won't he?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? It took me a year to open up to you. You think he is going to like the 'ice queen'?"

"That is a stupid nick name, by the way. That Ravenclaw bitch obviously isn't as smart as she claims to be. And if you talk to him even a little like you talk to me, I don't see why he won't."

"Rose, it's not happening!" Daphne hissed. "It's .Not. Happening. I can't be dreaming about things I can't have."

"And you are so sure aren't you?" Rose hissed right back. "You can't live your life like this. I know you think that it's easy for me to say, and yes it is, but you have to try to break through."

"And then what." Daphne scowled. "Have it all crushed with a ticket to Bulgaria? No, thanks."

Rose sighed and looked at her friend.

"Daph..."

"I want to stay, Rose." She said, sounding weak. "I want to stay in this school, where people are allowed to have a mind of their own. I want to stay with you and Astoria… I don't want to go and I can't risk it." She gripped the railing and closed her eyes. Daphne had a pale complexion and crystal clear skin which looked like it was shining in the night. ' _Ice Queen isn't exactly the wrong name for her'_ Rose thought.

"Daphne, look at me." she did. "I am here for you, okay? I am going to support you in whatever you do. You don't want to talk to him, fine. You want to talk to him, that's fine too. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"I have loads." She said bitterly.

"Don't add this to them." Rose said firmly.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Follow your heart."

Daphne scoffed.

"No, I am serious. As cringe as it sounds, it works." Rose said. "That's what I do when I am in difficult situations, when I don't know what to do. I just pick up the pace and dive headfirst."

"Typical Gryffindor." Daphne said, smirking weakly.

Rose smiled.

"Yeah. But it's exhilarating. It feels… good."

"Good." Daphne echoed.

"Sometimes you need to not think. Just dive in the moment and don't ruin it by analysing it, because, believe me when I say this, it can change your entire life."

Daphne smiled slightly. There were many versions of Rose Evans, and the current was Daphne's favourite. The passionate one, the one that wanted to live the life to its fullest, the one that gave her hope.

"So tell me, when do you have your detention with Umbridge?" She asked.

"Way to ruin a moment, Greengrass. You're going to go big in life."

Daphne laughed.

* * *

"A blood quill?" Rose hissed, her jaw under pressure of getting snapped as she stared at the toad faced woman in front of her.

"A what?" Harry asked under his breath, as Umbridge handed him one.

Umbridge's smile didn't falter, if anything, it broadened.

"I see you know the object, Miss Evans." She said sweetly.

"I also happen to know it's illegal, _Professor_." Rose smirked, as she said Umbridge's face tighten. Harry looked at Rose, bewildered.

"Illegal?" he whispered anxiously.

"I have a special permit for it, Miss Evans. Not that I need to-"

"I might not work in the Ministry, _Professor_ , but I am very much aware that there is no such thing as 'special permit' of illegal objects except for the people working in Department of Mysteries."—she felt Harry stiffen beside her—"Not even for the Minister of Magic, even less likely for the Undersecretary and non-existent for a Defence Professor at Hogwarts." She finished smugly.

"You will _not_ interrupt me again." The woman was bright red as she gripped her wand tightly.

"Of course, _Professor_." She said, intimidating Umbridge's prior tone. "But I'm not wrong, am I?"

"You will do. as. you. are. told." Umbridge said, punctuating every word and thrusting a parchment each in front of her and Harry. She smiled in the ugly, Umbridge way, and was about to turn when Rose interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but, no." she would have laughed at the woman's face but she controlled. Umbridge was red, her face clashing badly with her pink cardigan.

"I think I heard you wrong, Miss Evans, what did you just say?" she said, in her low threatening voice.

"I said, NO." she repeated, smiling. "this is a matter of illegal objects, and me and my brother, as you know, just faced a trial for 'underage magic' in the past few weeks. So we'd rather not get involved with anything illegal. But of course, if Professor Dumbledore might verify this 'permit' that you have, we'll gladly mutilate our hands. _Professor_." She added

"We what?" Harry said, this time loudly.

If looks could kill, Rose would have died a thousand times by now. That was the intensity of Umbridge's glares. Even Harry looked worried.

"Should we check in with the headmaster?" Rose asked slyly.

"You insolent-"

"I can still go to Professor Dumbledore so choose your next words carefully, _Professor._ "

"Get out of my office." Umbridge barked, looking like she was restraining from using a killing curse, which she probably was.

"As you say." Rose said sweetly, getting up and pulling the door open. Harry was still sitting dumbfound on his chair, staring at the quills on the table.

"You coming, Harry?" she asked. He nodded, gulped and shot out of his chair and towards the door.

They left the sickeningly pink office and a few steps after Harry dragged her in a corridor and stared.

"What?" she asked, grinning.

"You tell me." he said, wide eyed.

"Blood quills were used in the fifteenth century by overly strict parents and tutors to put the children in line. The blood quill uses the writer's blood as ink and whatever is written using it is imprinted on the back of the writer's hand, forever. No amount of medication or spells or potions can remove the scar. I wasn't bluffing when I said they are out of reach. That bitch probably bought it from Knockturn Alley or some other creepy place like that." Rose explained. Harry was gapping by the end.

"For real?" he asked. "she was going to cut open our hands?"

"Yeah, you're welcome." She said and starting walking towards the entrance hall.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. It was eight thirty and they would hit the curfew at nine.

"I need to feed Fang." She said, looking meaningfully at Harry. She and Daphne had been very careful to not be seen together. One stray eye or ear and Daphne would either be sent a letter about inappropriate behaviour, which was the best case scenario, or she would be pulled out, which was the worst and the most likely case scenario. She hadn't even risked writing her mom about Daphne but she did tell her about her Slytherin friend during breaks. Hermione, Harry and Ron knew and had sworn not to breathe a word, and of course they wouldn't, she trusted them not to. And even now, Harry knew, so he nodded.

"Don't be late." He said and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Rose hurried towards the entrance hall when she felt her thigh warming up. She stopped and pulled out the parchment from her skirt pocket. This was the parchment that Rose and Daphne used to communicate. Rose had gotten the idea from Riddle's diary and had charmed the parchment in fourth year. If anyone else except her or Daphne touched their parchments, it would appear blank to the reader. Right now, though, it had a message written over it.

' **Can't manage. Pug is prowling the room gloating about a new collar. Won't let anyone leave. Kid says hi. DR. Sorry** '

Rose, although disappointed that Daphne couldn't come, snickered over the words used in the message. Pansy was showing off some new jewellery or dress, like the pompous prat that she was, and wouldn't let anyone hear the end of it if they tried to leave. ' _Astoria says hi and don't reply'_ she thought. Just as she was about to stow the parchment in her robes, a pale hand swiped and snatched it out of her hand. Her stomach dropped in fear of someone reading it even though she knew no one else but she can. When she saw who the hand belonged to, fear turned into annoyance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she snapped at Malfoy.

He just smirked and looked at the parchment, then frowned.

"Laughing alone and at an empty parchment, something messing with your brain, Evans?" he said, turning it over.

"Oh you don't see what's written over it." She stepped closer and put a finger on a random part of the parchment. "It says 'none. of. your. business.'" She attempted to snatch it but with Malfoy's seeker reflexes and advantage of height, he easily moved it before she could reach it. The momentum almost threw her against him but he grabbed her arm and steadied her, grimacing.

"Don't throw yourself on me, Mudblood." He said. "I'd rather wash my hands than my entire body."

Rose scowled at him and jerked her arm out of his hand.

"I'd rather you don't come in my five mile radius, but the world's not a wish granting factory." She snapped.

Malfoy just smirked and turned his attention back on the parchment.

"You are stalling because of _this_?" he said waving the parchment in her face and moved it the moment her hand reached to snatch it. "uh-uh, not so fast, Evans. First, I need to know why is this little piece important." Rose let out a frustrated breath.

"It's not." She hissed. "You're right, for the first time. I'll leave without it." She moved past him, knowing that he wouldn't let her go without he was satisfied that she had been vexed enough.

"My my, Evans." He drawled after she had taken only a few steps. "you clever little thing"—she didn't stop—"you hid the text, didn't you? Too bad, I am a better wizard."

Rose felt her feet run cold and she turned, eyes wide, realising too late that he was baiting her.

As soon as she turned, she realised her mistake; Malfoy smiled wickedly.

"So you are hiding something on this little beauty." He said, looking gleeful. He took four deliberate steps and was standing right in front of her.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." She said stiffly.

"Not so smart, after all, Evans?" he said, folding the parchment and tucking it in his pocket, realising his mistake too late. Rose smirked and with a wave of her hand summoned it out of his pocket. He tried to snatch it but he couldn't outsmart an _accio_ cast right in front of him. If Rose had summoned it out of his hand, there was a chance the parchment would have been torn, but through the pocket, she could safely have it back in her hands.

She tucked the parchment into her robes, knowing very well that Malfoy can't summon it from her, although she did enjoy his failed attempt.

"Not so smart, after all, Malfoy?" she mocked, smirking.

"I don't need the parchment to prove that you are communicating with someone, in secret." He said, smirking right back. "Imagine if this information were to land in the hands of Umbridge."

Rose smiled widely at that.

"Run along then, you stupid, blonde lost puppy. Run to your master and tell her about your useless conquest. It's nothing in comparison to what I have against her." She said, smiling wickedly as Malfoy couldn't hide his surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"It means, I don't even need my wand to throw that toad out of Hogwarts." She said, very well knowing Malfoy wasn't going to tell her anything. He was too intrigued by what she had against Umbridge.

Malfoy was about to open his mouth again when they heard a high pitched mewl echo in the corridor.

"Mrs. Norris." They both said in unison. Malfoy looked at his watch and Rose swore.

"Nine fifteen. Shit." She said. Malfoy looked around and spotted a broom cupboard. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards it.

"What the actual fuck do you think you are doing?" She hissed, as she tried to free her arm.

"Hiding us. What the fuck else?" he said, easily pulling her along despite the resistance she was putting up.

"Us? I'm not getting in that broom cupboard with you!" she hissed louder, resisting more.

"Well I don't trust you to not rat me out if you get caught and I am in no mood for a detention so deal with it." He opened the door and put one leg inside.

"Malfoy, I swear to God if you-" he clamped a hand over her mouth, and pushed her inside cupboard and stumbled inside himself. He snapped the door shut and placed a silencing charm over it. Breathing deeply Rose and Malfoy were leaning against opposite walls of the cupboard. After a few seconds they heard a mewl right outside the cupboard followed by a scratching sound. Mrs. Norris was already outside and Filch would no doubt follow. Malfoy looked at the door, looking at loss of the things he could.

Rose thought quickly. She was stuck in this cupboard with Malfoy and as much as she didn't want to be there, she didn't want to clean the trophy room either, so she might as well use it for her objective to get out of a detention. Also Filch would probably put them in two detentions; one for being out during curfew, and second for inappropriate behaviour. The school cupboards were used more for snogging and sex than their original purpose and everybody knew that. She put a confundus charm on the door and leaned back.

"Oh, wow, brilliant, Evans." Malfoy breathed sarcastically. "Placing a confundus on a cat. Do I have to remind you-"

"I know it doesn't work on animals Malfoy, but it sure works on Humans. So when Filch comes to get that yellow-eyed tuna can, he'll just take her and leave. Common sense." She hissed.

Even in the dark she could see Malfoy flush.

"Pardon me for not understanding your twisted schemes." He muttered.

"What even-" Rose stopped as they heard something outside the cupboard. Filch.

"Mrs. Norris, my love, what are you doing?" they heard Filch's muffled voice and Rose almost gagged at the sweetness in the caretaker's voice.

Before Filch could say anything, they all heard a huge explosion and loud cackling.

"PEEVES!" Filch thundered and ran off cursing the poltergeist. A moment later the scratching on the door stopped, but neither of them dared open the door.

"Is she gone?" Rose whispered, pressing her ear to the door.

"I can't see through solids, Evans so I wouldn't know." Malfoy muttered, but he too had his ear pressed to the door.

Rose took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. The corridor was empty and she was about to signal Malfoy to get out when they heard two pair of feet hurrying and she snapped the door shut. Her heart sped up, fearing that she had been caught, but the feet stopped a small distance away from their hiding place.

"Did you hear that?" they heard a boy's voice outside.

"Terry Boot." Rose muttered to herself.

"Prefects." Malfoy scowled distastefully.

"You are a Prefect." Rose said, realising suddenly.

"Yeah well, if you aren't on the rota, you are just a student out of bed." He replied.

"Yeah I did." A girl said. "It was probably Peeves."

"Hannah Abbott." Rose said, shaking her head.

"Do you think we should wait here? In case he comes down?" Terry asked.

"Oh I don't think we need to. McGonagall is going to take a sweep down this floor."

Rose and Malfoy stiffened. Of all the people…

"When?" Terry asked.

"I don't know. I heard her talking to Snape."

"Holy fuck." Malfoy cursed and slid down the wall, rest his head on it.

Rose glared at him.

"You have a really inconvenient timing for bullying people, Malfoy." She snapped.

"Oh please. Don't put this on me. I saved your sorry ass." he hissed.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you would have just gotten out of my way."

"I wouldn't have bothered you if you wouldn't have been laughing at a blank parchment."

"Why don't you just stick to your own business and leave others in peace, that way, they wouldn't be stuck with you for long."

"Don't pretend like you don't find this exciting, Evans. Any girl would kill to be where you are right now."

"Stuck in a broom cupboard with a sweaty-ass blonde ferret?"

"Stuck in a Hogwarts broom cupboard with a hot Slytherin guy who can make you wet with a look."

"You do realize that I can blow this cupboard and _accidently_ lodge the splinters in your neck, right?"

"But you won't, because then we'd be in detention."

"Now that I come to think of it, detention sounds way more appealing compared to this."

"Screw you."

"I'm way out of your league, Malfoy, so don't even bother wet dreaming."

"I wouldn't even if my life depended on it."

* * *

A/N: so there we go! Finally a better shot with Draco, emphasize on finally. So, let me know? Also there was a guest review about how I am 'lazy to not write Rose's childhood' and 'didn't show her bonding skills with other people'. First of all Sweetie I am not lazy, telling you the truth it would have been boring for me to write about their childhood and I have mentioned that before. Second, her name is Rose Vernon Evans because I want it to be. And to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed, I owe you all this chapter. Much love.


	10. Sanar Cortenoe

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother but fine, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does and I love that woman. Cool?**

A/N: Hello people! Fanfiction is such a relief from reality that it's addictive, and I quite like this addiction. Thank you all for the love. Treat for you *kisses*

* * *

"Just open the door a little and check if anyone's around. If not, I'd very much like to leave."

"You do it."

"I did it the first time. Don't be a ninny and open the goddam door."

"Pardon me, Evans, but not all of us are as fucking stupid as Gryffindors."

"Don't you dare start again, Malfoy. My head is hurting already and if you vex me anymore I swear to you I _will_ blast this thing open and walk out. I don't care about detentions or any other shitty unreasonable reasons I am stuck with you of all people."

"Stop screaming, you crazy banshee."

"I didn't know you were so far gone that you didn't understand the difference between whispering and screaming."

"My ears are going to start bleeding if you don't shut that trap you call mouth."

"You promise?"

" _Shut it_ , Evans."

Rose was ready to rip her hair out by the roots. She had been stuck with Malfoy since the last fifteen minutes in a cupboard with barely any place to breathe, and all they had done was bicker. He would throw some insult and she would insult right back. She wanted to get out desperately, but the threat of McGonagall finding them kept her rooted. She didn't even have the Marauder's Map on her to see if it was safe to leave. She could have just knocked Malfoy out for a couple of minutes and then checked the map. ' _why Malfoy'_ she moaned in her head. She had not encountered him since the journey on the train and she was quite gladly forgetting all the things that he had said. _Friendly glance of perversion,_ she remembered his words and scowled, hoping he hadn't noticed anything in the dark.

The broom cupboard was obviously not made to fit two people. Rose and Malfoy were sitting uncomfortably facing each other, desperately trying to keep their legs from touching but failing miserably. The brooms were pushed in the corners near their legs, awkwardly propped against the side walls. They sat in stifling silence, both of them wanting to get out. Rose, although enjoying the rare moment of silence between them, was finding it more than just a little uncomfortable. When they bickered, at least she didn't have to think about the things that he had said.

' _why did he say all those things'_ she asked herself, sweeping a glance over him.

' _because he is a dick?'_ another voice inside her head answered.

' _or he could just be telling the truth'_ a third opinion came out making her grit her teeth.

' _of course he is lying'_ she thought _'Cedric was an honest guy. He was not some two faced bastard! He could have just asked me out if he wanted to!'_

' _and you would have graciously accepted'_ a sarcastic drawl filled her head.

' _not the point'_ she thought, scowling deeply. She knew she wouldn't have gone out with Cedric had he asked her out, because she didn't feel anything for him romantically. He was one of her closest friends, almost as good as a brother; she wouldn't have let the chances of a failed relationship ruin her bond with him.

' _that doesn't even matter, because Cedric did not fancy me'_ she thought fiercely _'he was with Cho because he wanted to be with her and Malfoy is a liar. End of the discussion'_

After a brief pause, she realised what she'd thought.

' _there is seriously something wrong with my head'_ she thought, holding her head in her hands.

"Whatever inner battle you are fighting," Malfoy's drawl caused her head to snap up, "Make sure you come out scathed. Deeply."

And before she could stop herself, the question was past her lips.

"Why'd say all those things?" she cursed herself before she even finished it.

Malfoy frowned.

"What?" he asked, clearly caught off guard.

She sighed. ' _might as well get it over with'_

"All those things about Cedric. Why did you?"

Malfoy merely raised him eyebrows. Even though there wasn't enough light in the cupboard to be sure, but Rose knew he wasn't surprised by the question.

"You could think of no other time better than now to ask a question like that?" he drawled, straightening up. Rose pulled her legs towards her, trying to avoid further awkward contact.

"You are here, so am I. What were you expecting, a dinner invite?" Rose muttered.

Malfoy grimaced.

"No Thanks." He said and stared at her, frowning slightly. After a moment too long, Rose started getting uncomfortable, so she glared back. He looked like he was deep in thought, and wasn't even aware that she was the unfortunate object under his gaze.

"Well?" she asked, sharply. Malfoy did not even blink.

"You need an actual answer?" he asked, looking bored.

"When people ask a question, Malfoy, they usually need an answer to it." She drawled, looking at him like he was kid with no knowledge of the world.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to change, Evans." He said, his eyes hardening. "I stand by what I said the other day: Diggory was no saint. He might have been with Chang, but he wanted you. He might not have acted on it, but he _wanted_ you. Any guy could have told you that."

Rose glared at him, fists clenched in her lap. _'what the hell else were you expecting from pathetic loser like him!'_ she thought, berating herself.

"Stop shooting the daggers, Evans." He drawled, weaving a hand through his hair. "you asked for an answer, I gave it."

"I asked for an honest answer." She snapped. He was putting another hand through his hair but stopped mid action and glared at her.

"Why the hell do you think I would waste my breath on making up things for a case as lost as yours?" he sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked venomously.

"I'm not explaining myself mudblood." He snapped. He clenched his jaw and looked away from her.

Rose wanted to punch him so hard, it physically hurt to restrain. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'don't let him get to you'_ she thought _'he is an absolute fucking prat. just think of a way to get out of here'._ With that she opened her eyes, to find him glaring at her. She just rested head against the cupboard wall behind her and tried desperately to ignore the blonde. _'what the hell is his problem'_ she thought, glaring at a random spot on the opposite side. He still wasn't looking away and it was getting on her nerves. _'think of a way to get out Evans! IGNORE HIM'_ her head screamed. She sat up, determined to get out as quickly as possible.

Gently pushing the door open, she poked her head out and scanned the corridor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic around her, willing her mind to come out of the panicked and mostly angry state, and recognised her own signature and a stranger's. She frowned, her eyes still closed; the other signature felt grey, but not the sluggish grey like the pepper up potion or their Hogwarts jumpers, but the colour of clouds when it was about to rain lightly. The cool and comforting grey, the type of grey that she enjoyed in the sky. She smiled slightly and then her eyes shot open when the realization hit her; of course the signature belonged to Malfoy, just her luck.

She looked at him; he was looking at her oddly, obviously confused at her sudden changes in mood. She looked away, trying to hide her blush. Getting up she stepped out of the door and picked up her bag from beside him.

"There's no one around, for now." She muttered without looking at him, who was sitting still, not moving a single muscle. "Better get out while you can." With that, she started walking away. She heard him get up and out of the cupboard but didn't hear any other movement; even then, she didn't glance back. When she finally neared the turn of the corridor, she chanced a sideways look and wasn't at all surprised to see Malfoy standing right in front of the cupboard, still giving her that odd look. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she disappeared from his line of vision and walked a little slower. Her heart was still beating frantically from the magic she had felt in the air, _his_ magic. She knew, better than anyone that, no two magical signatures were the same. But no signature that she had sensed had ever felt like his had. His felt different, refreshing.

She exhaled loudly, feeling at loss of what to think.

"But he is such a dick." She whispered to herself. "How the hell can a person like him have a signature that… not-so-disgusting?"

She halted her stride, feeling a sudden shift in the air and smiled fondly as she recognised the intrusion.

"Hi Seth." She whispered as she saw her Kneazle round the corner and stalk gracefully towards her. She bent down and scratched him behind his ear and sighed.

"Where were you the entire day, love?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that he could understand her but couldn't answer. The Kneazle just purred and licked her hand. Seth moved his head and looked at her meaningfully.

She chuckled.

"Gryffindor common room, if it please you, Your Highness." She cooed, scratching him one last time, as he started sauntering from the direction he came. She knew that with Seth leading her, she wouldn't encounter anyone on her way, all she had to do was follow. Once again , she was left to her own thoughts, which were far from pleasant.

' _something is wrong'_ she thought, once again starting an internal debate.

' _didn't feel that way'_ her conscious added.

' _But it's Malfoy'_ she thought childishly.

' _Very mature thought. You must be proud of your mental state'_ she scowled, still diligently following Seth who didn't seem bothered by her current disposition.

' _I have every reason to say it and believe it. It_ is _Malfoy'_ she thought stubbornly. _'he is a vile, prejudiced prat who has done nothing but try to put me and my friends down since the day that we first saw him'._

' _but you never got to know him'_

' _the day that I first met him, he told me I didn't deserve magic. How am I supposed to work with unfriendly material like that?'_

' _didn't you also call him and his father asshole'_

' _I did no such thing!'_

' _not by words, but sure as hell by intents'_

' _his father is an asshole, though'_

' _not the point'_

She sighed barely batting an eye when Seth climbed up her shoulder and nudged her back to her senses. She looked up at the portrait of the fat lady, who was looking at her impatiently.

" _Quid agis_." Rose said, tiredly.

"As if you would care." the Fat Lady snapped, and swung open her portrait, muttering about rule breakers. Rose grimaced and stepped inside, immediately gaining the attention of the only three occupants of the common room.

"Where the hell were you?" Harry asked, jumping up from his arm chair and stalking towards her.

She plopped down on a nearest couch and swung her feet up, giving out a sigh of relief. Her body ached because of her prior hiding arrangements.

Hermione and Ron too came over from their place in front of the fire, looking at her questioningly.

"I was in a broom cupboard." She said, faking excitement. "hiding from a cat and her ugly ass owner." She decided to tell them the half-truth. She was in a broom cupboard hiding, but she assumed that telling them that she had company, of Draco Malfoy nonetheless, wouldn't make things any easier. Harry and Ron would fret and curse and try to seriously maim Malfoy, and Hermione would berate her for being an idiot. She wasn't ready to hear any of that so she skipped that part altogether.

The other three cringed.

"How the hell did you end up there?" Ron asked. "Didn't you have the Map on you?"

"You are allowed to call me an idiot over that." She said, groaning.

"You are an idiot." Harry said immediately. Rose threw him a look.

"I'm actually surprised you got here undetected." Hermione said, pulling out a chair from a near-by table.

"I wouldn't have, but fortunately, I have an amazing pet." Rose replied and stroked Seth's fur, who was lazing over her torso.

"So, how's Daphne?" Harry asked.

"She was fine yesterday." Rose replied casually.

The other three frowned.

"You didn't see her today?" Ron asked.

"Nope. She couldn't come. Pansy Parkinson was at it. Again." Rose replied bitterly.

' _if only the bitch had been a little bit modest, I wouldn't have been stuck with ferret boy in a broom cupboard'_ she thought.

"Poor Daphne." Hermione said, obviously feeling bad for the girl. Being stuck with Pansy Parkinson was the worst of fates in her book.

"I don't understand how you put up with her, though." Ron said, grimacing. "She barely ever talks and whenever she does, something shitty comes out of her mouth."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You haven't talked to her once, Ron." She said.

"I don't need to. You remember how she went all hissy on Neville just the day before?" Ron grumbled.

"It was not polite but what would you do if someone spilled frog brains all over you?" Rose asked.

"It was an accident and she knew that." Ron said.

"Yeah well, she was the one who was late for Transfiguration."

Ron sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He muttered.

"But it's still weird." Harry said, shrugging.

Rose frowned at her brother questioningly.

"Sometimes it looks like she is a natural douche bag. Hear me out." Harry added when Rose opened her mouth to protest. "But other times, she looks like she doesn't want to say what she's about to. It's like those things have been drilled into her but they are against her nature."

Rose stared at him, wide eyed and so did Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked, frowning at them.

"Noticing her much?" Rose asked sceptically.

Harry's cheeks tinged pink.

"No, of course not." He said, but seeing the deadpanned expressions of the other three, he huffed.

"Fine, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you liked Cho!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I do! Jesus, Hermione, I just…" Harry raked a hand through his hair, "I first started observing her when Rose told us about her. I wanted to see for myself, since I couldn't talk to her, what kind of person she was. I was… curious, I guess." He added, sheepishly.

"You could have just asked me." Rose said, still looking unconvinced.

"I did, still do, remember?" Harry said, glaring at her. "You never tell us anything when it comes to her, and I respect that you value her privacy, but seriously Rose, who are we gonna tell?"

Rose sighed, closing her eyes.

"You don't understand her situation, Harry." She stated tiredly.

"Well, pardon me but how am I supposed to if I have no one explaining it?" he asked, folding his arms.

"He isn't wrong, Rose." Hermione said, slowly. "We do want to help, you know. I mean, we understand that Daphne is a private person and her life is probably more difficult and different from ours, but how can you ask us to accept her when we don't know the first thing about her. Between the four of us, we don't keep things, Rose, you know that."

Rose smiled sadly at her.

"I know, but this isn't about me. This is about Daphne and her faith in people. Her own sister has no idea about half the things that go around in her life, in their own house. Daphne does everything she can to protect Astoria and to keep her away from the things that their parents have planned for them. She tells me all those things about her and her life because she trusts me to not repeat it to anyone else." She paused, looking at all of them meaningfully. "I trust you guys, you know that, but Daphne doesn't, and it's not my story to tell. So, I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you anything more than I can."

They all stared at her awkwardly, thinking of something to end the silence. Rose knew she was doing the right thing. She had promised Daphne that the things that they discussed would stay between them unless Daphne chose otherwise, and Rose hoped that it would one day happen. She didn't have to share everything, maybe a few things about herself, like what she liked and disliked or what she wanted to do when they would leave Hogwarts. Rose just wished that Daphne would learn to open up and be happy, be her true self and not someone her parents wanted her to be.

Rose gently put Seth down on the floor and sat up, looking at her friends and her brother, willing them to understand her place. Getting no response, she was about to get up when Ron interrupted.

"I can't believe I am saying this," he muttered, shaking his head. "Will it be okay if we get to know her? You know, get to talk to her once?"

Rose stared at him, completely blown off by his offer. Hermione and Harry were looking at Ron like they shared her sentiments.

"What?" Rose asked slowly, still doubting her hearing skills.

"You heard what I said." Ron replied, turning to Harry and Hermione. "I'm just saying, you know…"

"No, I don't." Harry said, staring at his friend sceptically.

Ron sighed.

"Okay, I realise my mistake. Bad idea—" he started but Rose cut him off.

"No, no!" she said, settling back in, looking excited. "You really want to do that? Get to know her?"

"Yeah, I mean," Ron said, rubbing his neck, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Rose beamed at him, launched herself at him. Ron almost toppled over but managed to keep a grip on a table. She pulled back and grinned at him; Ron looked slightly baffled but mostly pleased with her reaction. She patted him on his arm, her smile not dropping.

"Oh, Ron! You could honestly be the sweetest person!" she squealed happily and Hermione shushed her, pointing at the dormitories.

"Yeah… uh, thanks." He said, smiling slightly. Rose turned at Harry and Hermione hopefully. They both shared a look, clearly uncertain over the turn of events.

"I don't know, Rose." Harry said, hesitating. "She isn't an easy person to approach. We'll probably just make fools out of ourselves."

"Yeah well, _my_ ego is still intact." Rose said, her hands on her hips, staring at the two of them like they were kids.

"You were twelve at the time you started talking." Hermione said, exasperated. "And we are different people. She likes you doesn't mean she is going to put up with us."

"But you don't know that!" Rose said, her hope not dimming.

"Yes, but—" Hermione started but Rose cut her off.

"So you are going to judge her without even getting to know her?" she asked sternly.

"No, of course—" Hermione tried, but again in vain.

"Then are you implying she isn't worth knowing?" Rose asked again, folding her arms.

"Rose you know that's not what—"

"Okay, enough." Harry said, exhaling loudly. "Fine, we'll do it."

Rose grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Now that's more like it." She said, smiling at the other three.

"Don't make me regret this, Rose." Ron said playfully.

"I won't." She said, picking Seth up, who was looking extremely bored by the entire scene.

"But, Rose, honestly" Hermione started, sighing. "She is going to be difficult. And talking to her when she can't be seen getting chummy with us? I don't know how that is going to happen."

"Let's not even talk about being difficult, Hermione because we all were." Rose said, kindly . "It only took a mountain troll and a life threatening situation for us to be friends."

Hermione flushed but said nothing.

"You think I didn't have a hard time getting through to her? It took a hell a lot more patience than I'd care to admit, but… I don't know, I just didn't feel like giving up on her. It is going to be difficult, talking to her and stuff, but if you guys really want to, let me worry about it. So, will you give it a try?" she asked, hopefully.

The three of them looked at her, resigned, and then nodded their heads reluctantly.

"Perfect!" Rose said happily.

"We can only try so hard, okay?" Ron said warningly.

"I know, I know." Rose said, waving a hand dismissively. "You all are going to be fine."

"Alright then," Harry said, getting up from his seat. "I am off to bed. Good night, Rose. Night, Hermione."

The girls wished him back and he and Ron went up the boys dormitory. Rose and Hermione made their way up to their room and plopped on their beds, quickly changing inside their curtains.

"So," Hermione whispered, careful not to wake up the other girls. "You were stuck in a broom cupboard?"

Rose turned to look at her in the dark, the room barely lit by the moonlight. She frowned at Hermione's tone.

"Yes." Rose replied carefully.

"Care to explain about your company."

Rose froze, holding up the covers in mid-air. She gulped and tried to offer a smile, which came out more as a grimace. She tried to form words but could only stare at Hermione's face, completely bewildered.

"You left the map in your dresser instead of your trunk, double idiocy I suppose." Hermione whispered sternly.

Rose cringed and sat up properly, looking guiltily at her best friend.

"Hermione, I am sorry—" she started but was cut off.

"Harry gave you the map to use for your night time strolls; you shouldn't have forgotten it like that." Hermione berated, looking at her disapprovingly.

"I know, but—"

"And how in the heaven's name did you end up stuck with Malfoy of all people!" Hermione said, a little louder than intended. She stopped short as Lavender shifted and then started breathing evenly again.

Rose grimaced again.

"Why didn't you tell Harry and Ron?" she asked her in a small voice.

"And have them shout at you for the rest of the night and then have Malfoy dead the next day, yes, why didn't I." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." Rose muttered.

"Now, spill." Hermione said, folding her arms and looking at Rose disapprovingly.

Rose sighed; she pulled at the small ribbon holding her braided hair and combed her fingers through them.

"I was almost at the entrance hall when I got Daphne's message through the parchment and she had said something I was laughing over when Malfoy came out of nowhere and took the parchment from my hand—"

"How can you be so careless, Rose! You could have easily sensed him!" Hermione hissed.

"I know!" Rose said, pulling her hair back in a loose pony tail. "I didn't think—oh whatever, now moving on, he began stalling me and he figured out that the parchment was charmed and then Filch's cat came out of nowhere and that idiot forced me into the cupboard with him; said I'd rat him out if I was caught. I mean he wasn't wrong but that is hardly the point—"

"Why didn't you just get out?" Hermione asked.

"Because then Filch came by and then I would have gotten a detention for being out during curfew and 'inappropriate behaviour'" she replied sullenly.

Hermione snorted.

"The only inappropriate behaviour you would do with Malfoy would be cursing him."

"Tell that to Filch. Anyway, when he was gone, two perfects came by and we heard them say something about McGonagall being on Patrol tonight so we waited a little longer but she didn't so much as come near the place and it was getting really awkward so I took the chance and bolted. That's when Seth found me." she said, carefully skipping the part about Malfoy's claims.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him right there." Hermione said.

"I was close." Rose muttered.

Hermione exhaled deeply and looked at Rose.

"Are you going to tell them, Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"No, I mean, it's not important." Rose replied, and contemplated whether or not to tell Hermione about Malfoy's signature. She almost concluded that she didn't need to but, then she didn't want to keep it to herself; she needed outside opinion.

"I felt something." She said quietly, just as Hermione was about to get under her covers.

"What?"

"When I was trying to see if anyone else was around, I sensed Malfoy signature." She said, looking uncertain.

"And?" Hermione asked, her frown visible through the moonlight.

"It felt… different." Rose replied. She felt blood rush to her face at the memory of how welcoming it had felt.

"Rose, every magical signature is different." Hermione paused. "But you know that."

Rose nodded.

"I can sense the signatures and I can tell that they are different. But I also feel like…they are the same. They are just the magical signatures of different wizards with different values and souls, but in a manner, they _feel_ the same." She looked at Hermione and sighed.

"I'm not making sense, am I?" she asked.

"Actually, you are a little." Hermione said

Rose looked at her, eyes wide with surprise and hope.

"Really?" she asked.

"Not entirely, but yes, a little. Describe it to me, will you?" Hermione said.

"His signature?" Rose asked and continued after Hermione nod of affirmation. "Well unlike the other signatures, I could feel a certain—I don't know how else to put this—a certain warmth, in it."

Hermione raised her eye brows and Rose shook her head.

"When I sense a signature, I can make a guess, a very instinctual guess, of whether I can trust the person or not; whether their magic can be trusted or not. But his signature… all I felt was warmth. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it felt comfortable. Holy shit, Hermione, I felt _safe_. No signature has ever made me feel safe, not even Harry's."

Hermione looked at her, eyes wide and moth slightly open.

"That's why I had to get out." Rose concluded, looking troubled.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment, just looking at Rose, not giving away anything.

"That is weird." She said after a while.

Rose snorted softly.

"Tell me about it."

The girls stayed silent.

"But it's Malfoy." Hermione said, sounding like a petulant child.

Rose chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Just go to sleep right now." Hermione said, falling back in her pillow. "We have two hours free before dinner tomorrow. We can go to the library."

Rose laughed softly.

"Of course we will."

Hermione made a face.

"You have any better ideas?"

"Nope." Rose said, pulling up her covers.

"It's settled then."

"Mmhm."

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

The next day was hectic. The Gryffindors had almost all the classes with Slytherins and the entire house was in a mood about it. Malfoy's odd behaviour wasn't lost on Ron and Harry. He didn't say a word of insult to them. He either ignored them or scowled deeply at them, especially Rose. The only highlight of the day for Rose was Umbridge's class, which they shared with Hufflepuffs. The Defence Professor turned purple as soon as her eyes fell on Rose and as ugly as the sight was, Rose found some sort of sadistic pleasure in it. A small cough or a smile from the Gryffindor had the woman turn into an inflated purple balloon. Harry was having a really hard time keeping his laughter to himself and almost choked himself keeping it in. As soon as the class was over, Rose, feeling way better, almost skipped her way to potions, the last class of the day for her and Hermione.

"You have to be careful, Rose." Hermione berated, although smiling slightly. "You can't keep enraging her like that."

"Please don't stop." Ron said. "Her class is too boring and we need some kind of circus going on."

"But Hermione is right, Rose." Harry said. "She is one of the Minister's pet. If he comes to know—"

"We have something even bigger against her, Harry. She tried to use an illegal object of torture on students." Rose said and winked.

Harry just rolled his eyes and they all made their way to the dungeons.

They took their usual seat at the back of the classroom; Ron pairing up with Hermione and Harry sitting beside Rose. Just then Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle trooped into the classroom, the latter three laughing at something. Malfoy just grimaced and scowled when he spotted them and took a seat beside Blaise Zabini, very much to the surprise of the boy, leaving Parkinson huffing and pouting. The girl reluctantly took a seat beside Daphne, who grimaced slightly, sharing a discreet look with Rose.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked, staring at the blonde, who was currently engaged in a very animated conversation with Zabini. Malfoy looked away from the boy and at Harry, completely ignoring Rose, giving him the one finger salute. Harry just lazily raised his eyebrows and looked at Rose with a deadpanned expression.

"Nevermind, he is fine." He said. Ron snorted.

Rose chuckled nervously and earned a questioning look from Hermione. She just shrugged her shoulders lightly and looked away. Nobody could say anymore as Snape stalked inside.

Rose frowned. Snape looked even sourer than he usually did and that was saying something. His eyes fell on her and he scowled deeply, gritting his teeth. Now Rose was concerned. Snape scowled at her almost twenty times a day but that was always because she provoked him somehow, this time it was uncalled for. Snape barely ever deducted points when she made a mistake or said something cheeky, but when someone else from any other house except Slytherin did, he'd suddenly turn into a complete asshole and Rose had never been able to figure out why. So whenever anyone from her house made a mistake, they'd push her forward because she almost never took any major heat from him. Today looked like it was going to be different.

"Settle down." Snape drawled, looking at everyone critically.

"The potion that you will be brewing today is no simple task, especially for dunderheads like you all." He said, glaring at Neville. "It is a potion made centuries ago by a mediwitch for healing small cuts and wounds, since the spell for the purpose hadn't been discovered back then. The mediwitch, Rosa DeVinera, worked for over a five years on the potion. After its first samples were released, the potion gained a lot of appreciation and made and remade for the next fifty years till the healing charm was discovered. It rapidly lost popularity after that because the ingredients used in the potion were rare and cost a fortune, and with a better alternative available, it wasn't used again. Today, you will be brewing Sanar Cortenoe, a potion having no use today, but tests a potioneer's skill. The Ministry has very _thoughtfully_ helped securing the rare ingredients, but they are not enough for each one of you to work on separately, which is why you shall be paired—" Harry shifted closer to Rose, which wasn't missed by Snape, and he deliberately brandished a parchment from thin air "—by the headmaster's wishes."

Everyone in the classroom groaned, very much aware of their headmaster's eccentric sense of humour. One look from Snape was enough to silence the entire class and they all sat quietly, with bated breath, waiting for their turn.

"You will be starting the potion in this class but, as the potion takes two months to brew, you and your partner are to take special care of it every day at a place assigned to you in the Castle. You are going to complete a small part of the Potion's first phase today and the rest of it on your own research. Have I made myself clear?"

Nobody even blinked.

"Good. Now as I call out your names, you and your partner will be taking a table and quietly set to work. Dean Thomas, with Vincent Crabbe." Dean groaned as Seamus gave him a sympathetic look and marched over to where Crabbe sat, cracking his knuckles. Rose grimaced and looked back at Snape.

"Harry Potter, with Daphne Greengrass." Rose choked back a laugh at Harry's expression but what intrigued her was Daphne's face; it was tinged pink and although she looked like she didn't care, Rose could tell that Daphne was fretting, what she couldn't tell was why. She made a mental note to bring it up with Daphne later.

Seamus was paired off with Tracey Davis, Ron with Goyle (his expression of disgust was so clear that even Blaise Zabini snorted) and poor Neville was paired with Pansy, who looked like she could eat a person alive.

"Rose Evans, with Draco Malfoy." Rose felt her stomach drop and her head whipped towards Malfoy who was scowling intensely, clearing sharing her sentiments. Behind her she heard Hermione curse softly. She looked at Snape pleadingly, silently willing him to do something about the arrangement but he merely scowled back. For a moment neither Malfoy nor Rose moved, but after a glare from Snape, Malfoy grudgingly shouldered his bag and took the seat vacated by Harry. Ron and Harry were shooting her sympathetic looks along with promising Malfoy death.

Rose kept looking straight towards the board, not having the will to look beside her. She could feel his magical signature all around her and she had to force herself to remain unmoving, although his signature was willing her relax in her seat. It felt just like it had yesterday, like a cool breeze on a summer day. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

' _This is nothing. You are okay. You'll be fine, just breathe.'_ She thought to herself, praying that she wasn't being too obvious.

Hermione was paired off with Zabini. The Slytherin had never participated in name calling like his other year mates. He had always remained neutral, neither stopping them nor joining them. Even now he didn't even bat an eye as he walked over to Hermione. He nodded at her cordially, much to Hermione's surprise as she smiled back in obvious confusion.

As the last of them was paired off, the fact that Dumbledore had paired a Slytherin and Gryffindor together was quite obvious now. All of them, visibly uncomfortable, were staring at Snape for instructions. The only one who looked at ease was Zabini. He didn't at all seem affected and was even making small talk with Hermione, much to everyone's surprise including his partner's. Hermione, too, was answering him politely. Although she was very much confused and nervous, she didn't let it show in her manners.

"The instructions and ingredients required are on the board." Snape drawled and with a wave of his wand, the board was covered with just that.

Before she could say anything, Malfoy got up and stalked towards the ingredients cupboard. Rose heaved a sigh of relief, thankful for at least a few minutes of seclusion. She turned to look at Harry, who was preparing the cauldron looking slightly confused. He caught her eye and mouthed 'okay?'. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows questioningly. He sighed and looked to where Daphne stood, collecting the ingredients and looked back. He shrugged and she shot him a glare clearly saying 'talk to her'. He rolled his eyes but nodded and went back to work.

With a wave of her hand, Rose set up the cauldron on the burner and read the instructions on the board. The potion, like Snape had promised, was no easy task. It would take a lot of patience and work effort to get it right.

' _Two months'_ she thought miserably.

Just then Malfoy came back and slammed the tray containing the ingredients on the table loudly enough to draw attention from the near-by table. Rose scowled.

"Watch it." She hissed, waving her hand and arranging the knives on the table. Malfoy stared, looking slightly impressed but the look didn't even last an entire second and he glared at her.

"You cut, I brew." He said, gesturing at the knives.

Rose smiled humourlessly.

"I don't take orders from you." She said, waving her wand over the cauldron, cleaning it.

"Oh, you don't have a choice here." He stated matter-of-factly.

Rose willed every deity to provide her with some patience and turned to face him.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I am better at potions than you are. Obviously." He said, picking up a knife and putting it near her hand.

Rose chuckled.

"Nice one, Malfoy." She said, pushing the knife towards him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You can only wish it was joke, Evans." He said, pushing it right back.

Rose idly twirled her finger and the knife was pointing threateningly at Malfoy's abdomen under the table. She saw him casually raise him eyebrow and pluck it up and thrust it back it her, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when a sharp rap on the table startled her. She gulped looking at Snape's murderous glare and saw Malfoy withdraw his hand from the table.

"Are you both done with your childish banter?" he hissed, glaring at them.

They both quickly nodded.

"You are both cutting and brewing, equally. This is a joint project. Do not make me remind you again." He said and walked off with a billow of his robes.

Rose scowled and helped Malfoy distribute the ingredients between themselves.

They silently chopped the required ingredients with slow and careful precision. None of them spoke a word until they were done and then looked at the board.

"First, the maw juice." Rose muttered, gently lifting the bowl containing the juice and pouring it in the cauldron.

"I can read." Malfoy said dryly, and added the carefully mashed fire seed.

"Whatever am I supposed to do with that absolutely worthless piece of information?" She said, stirring the mixture three times counter-clock wise.

"Shut your mouth and not disturb me while I work." He said, waiting for her to finish and then added the Erumpent tail hair.

"How many hairs did you add?" she asked, looking at the leftovers.

"Seven." He answered, taking the slices of chopped dragon liver from her and, one by one, dropping them in the cauldron.

"Are you sure?" she asked, stirring the potion clockwise eight times.

He scowled at her as he waited.

"Don't mistake me for Weasely, Evans." He drawled.

Rose snorted and handed him the Haliwinkles.

"I can't, even if I tried. You are too arrogant to be anything like him." she replied.

"Or maybe too rich and smart and good looking." He said, smirking.

"See?" she said. "Told you."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and poured the Chizlepuff eyeballs in the simmering potion.

"Careful." Rose warned, seeing the hot vapour rise up the cauldron.

"I am not a child Evans, and I have eyes of my own." He hissed, sounding irritated.

"What about a brain?" she asked, vexed herself.

"Plenty more than both your brother's and Weasel's combined." He answered, stirring the potion.

Rose heaved an irritated sigh.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed.

"What the hell is yours?" he asked, equally vexed.

"Mine?" she asked incredulously. "I practically saved your ass from getting burnt."

"You did no such thing. I was very much aware of what was going on in the potion and would have backed off on my own."

"Either way, I just helped. A thank you would suffice." She snapped, careful to not be loud.

Malfoy practically threw the Sneezewarts causing the potion to hiss. Rose rounded on him and gave him a murderous glare.

"If you ruin the potion, Malfoy, I swear to God I will end your life, with extreme prejudice." She hissed, gripping her wand tightly and began stirring the potion.

"The chances of you ruining the potion are greater, did you know." He grumbled and added the single unicorn hair they were all provided with.

"No I didn't. Do you know why?" she asked and answered her own question. "Because it's not true."

"How about you shut up and concentrate?" Malfoy snapped, glaring at her.

"How about you use that big head of yours for once, and try not to blotch this?" she snapped right back.

"Do watch your mouth, Evans. I have low tolerance for mudbloods as it."

"Must be a coincidence, because I am allergic to blonde things, too" She growled under her breath.

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Detention." They both whirled around to see a very irate looking Snape glaring down at them both. "Both of you, in my office, tomorrow." He looked positively scary. "Another word or another disruption in my class, and you will be cleaning cauldrons for the entire month."

"Yes, sir." They both muttered. Snape moved ahead of them, snapping at every person in the classroom.

"Prat." Rose muttered under her breath, stirring her potion.

"I heard." Malfoy hissed.

"Good." Rose hissed right back.

She reached for the vial to fill the sample of the potion and Malfoy, too, reached for it at the same time. Their hands touched and both of them practically recoiled. Rose felt a shiver go down her spine, and a tingling sensation where he had almost grabbed her hand.

' _I need to go to Madam Pomfrey'_ she thought, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

' _He grabbed your arm yesterday. Why didn't you feel anything back then?'_ she was staring awkwardly at the vial, and the at Malfoy's hand which was gripping the table.

' _I don't know, damn it!'_

' _This has something to do with his magical signature, doesn't it?'_

' _I need help. I am arguing with myself. I NEED HELP'_ she thought desperately and quickly picked up vial and filled it with the sample. Her heart was thudding a little wildly in her chest.

' _All of this because you touched a guy? What kind of ten year old reacts like that!'_ she wrote her and Malfoy's name on a piece of paper and attached it to the vial, waiting for the class to end so she could leave his company. She concentrated on her breathing, completely ignoring the six feet tall boy beside her who was unabashedly staring at her.

' _Not just any guy. He is the one who's magical signature is stuck with me like glue'_ she admitted to herself. _'Why is this happening? It didn't happen with Ivan. Hell, I almost lost my virginity to him.'_

She shook her head slightly and looked over her shoulder, to find Zabini and Hermione had filled their vial and were talking slowly about something she couldn't hear. It definitely didn't seem like they were arguing.

' _Why couldn't have I gotten Zabini'_ she mourned.

Malfoy was leaning over the work top, arms folded, and still staring at her, and finally getting on her nerves.

"Quit it, will you?" she hissed, glaring at him.

Malfoy sighed but didn't lose the eye contact. Rose wanted to look away but was finding it impossible to. She looked into his eyes; they were grey, the same grey she felt in his signature. They had minute freckles in them, barely visible, but they were there, giving his eyes the look of a storm when he was angry. Right now, they looked like the first rain of Monsoon. Her heart paced up again and that very moment Snape called for them.

"All of you will listen very carefully to me, for I am not going to repeat myself." He said, glaring at them critically. Rose breathed deeply, willing her heart to calm down. She saw Malfoy turn towards Snape, frowning.

"You all are being allotted separate parts of the castle, to keep the grading fair. Mr. Filch has been asked to extend the curfew of sixth years by an hour. The potions that you made today will be kept in those places. You are to work, with your partners, for two months every day for an hour. You are not to create any chaos or you will find yourselves in detention for the entire year. By the end of two months, I will need a perfect cut healing potion on my desk or you can bid farewell to a good grade in potions for your half yearly tests. Now, one pair at a time, you will bring your samples here and I will allot you your places."

And so they did; one pair at a time. By the time Malfoy and Rose had their turn, only Blaise and Hermione were left.

Snape took the vial from Malfoy.

"The old equipment room of the Astronomy tower." He drawled, giving them a warning look.

Rose barely stopped herself from groaning. Astronomy tower was quite a climb from Gryffindor common room and very much isolated from rest of the towers.

"You both are to attend my detention and then proceed with your task tomorrow."

They both grumbled a 'yes sir' and headed out of the classroom. As soon as they got out, they saw McGonagall marching towards the potions classroom and Malfoy groaned. Rose frowned at him.

McGonagall halted in front of them, looking critically at Malfoy, who was scowling slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was just about to send you a note. Mr. Filch is arranging your detention. You are to see him in the trophy room." She said crisply.

Rose looked at her and then at Malfoy. McGonagall told them to hurry and entered the classroom behind them. Malfoy started walking away and Rose followed, almost running to keep up with him.

"What the hell do you want?" Malfoy asked harshly.

"You are in detention with McGonagall?" she asked, not deterred.

"You should get your head checked Evans. You are not able to process the information you heard." He sneered.

Rose stopped short, shocked as the realization hit her.

"She caught you yesterday." It was more of a statement than a question.

Malfoy just scowled.

"You didn't tell her that I was out too?" She asked in disbelief.

"Quit following me like a lost puppy, Evans it is annoying."

"Why didn't you?" she asked again.

"I did. She didn't believe me." he drawled, turning around the corner.

Rose stopped, staring at his back, as he quickly walked away and was out of sight.

"You're lying." She said, frowning. She could have told it with her eyes closed that Malfoy was lying. He was desperate to prove that he did indeed rat her out, and that gave him away. He didn't tell McGonagall that she was out too, the question was, why?

"Hey!" she heard Hermione behind her and smiled. Zabini was walking gracefully as Hermione jogged towards her.

"Hi." She greeted. "Zabini." She said, nodding at the boy.

"Evans." He replied, acknowledging her. "See you around, Granger."

"Yeah." Hermione said and they both watched him leave.

"He is such a gentleman!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as he was gone, and they began walking towards the Library. "I half expected him to call me names, but he was very polite. The prejudice is getting to my head."

"No one can blame you for that." She said sullenly, remembering Malfoy's taunts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, sympathetically. "Malfoy is very difficult."

"Tell me about it." Rose muttered.

Hermione patted her arm.

"Just one hour every day for two months." She started optimistically but deflated as soon as she realised what it meant.

"Oh, I really am sorry for you." She said, side hugging her friend.

Rose chuckled at that and nodded.

"So which section do you want to start with first?" she asked.

"How about—oh wait, did you notice Harry and Daphne? They looked like they were getting along really well."

"Really? Wow, I was little preoccupied."

* * *

So, uh, TADA! Let me know if you liked it… or not? Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows! I owe you this one. Much love. Oh and by the way, quid agis means 'how do you do' and Ivan, from Durmstrang, was Rose's date to the Yule ball.


	11. Today was fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters brought to life by JK Rowling.**

A/N: hello people! Welcome we back, would you? Long, long time no see. Blame that on me. I was in Bali watching first Tom Holland and then Chris Hemsworth promote their films. No, I was not crying. That is a lie. So I just got back yesterday from a month long vacation and I'm gonna dive right in because I am completely free now. Tell me how you like it.

* * *

"That's it?" Rose asked her brother, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, that is IT." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you talk to her about something else?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Why would I do that?" Harry said, exasperated.

"You promised you would—" Rose started but Harry didn't let her complete.

"In the middle of Snape's class? Really? You wanted me to ask her how's life going when Snape's breathing down my neck?" Harry said, looking annoyed by Rose's constant prodding.

It was day one of the fifth years starting with their potions assignment with their partners but nobody in Slytherin and Gryffindor was particularly thrilled about it. Even Hermione looked nervous.

But they were all eager to see how Daphne responded to Harry. Rose was sure if Harry tried too hard, Daphne would see right through it and Rose wouldn't hear the end of it. She just hoped that Harry would be completely natural with her and genuinely tried to befriend her.

What Rose was hating, was that she got the sourest grape of the bunch. She was still reeling from the impact Draco Malfoy's signature had had on her and she was not looking forward to the same experience any time soon. There was another thing that kept nagging her: Draco Malfoy had saved her skin. He could have told McGonagall that she was out past curfew too, and McGonagall _would_ have investigated, but he didn't tell her. The question was why.

Now, as she sat in the Great Hall with the rest of the school, the question still didn't leave her alone. Even the noise of hundreds of students couldn't pull her out of her thoughts. She played with her food, completely unaware of the people near her. Malfoy was a puzzle in himself. She hadn't once seen him be nice to someone, do something for someone without his own benefit. She was sure he didn't have any quality even near selflessness and he barely thought about anyone or anything but himself. But then begged the question: why didn't he sell her out? Did he want something from her? Did he want to use it as a leverage over her? If so, then why wasn't he gloating about it? Instead he had been avoiding her the whole day. He wasn't being too obvious but just enough to notice.

She closed her eyes, and dropped the fork. She loosened her tie and sighed.

"You okay?" Harry asked, before grimacing at Ron's despicable table manners.

"I've got to stay two hours with Malfoy." She replied, sounding less dejected than she expected herself to be, "So no, I'm not okay."

"You'll be fine." Harry said sympathetically.

"I'm worried he won't be and I'll be in another detention when I'm in the first." Rose said, smirking weakly.

Harry shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Harry asked, looking at her earnestly.

Rose looked at him, genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You think I missed all the looks you and Hermione were sharing the entire day?" He said casually, careful not to draw attention from others.

Rose stiffened.

"I don't know what—"

"Rose, don't bother." He said sharply. "Either tell me the truth, or don't say anything at all. I'm not stupid and neither is Ron. He just chose not to bring it up."

Rose sighed. She looked around; nobody could care less about them but she still didn't want to risk it.

"Not here." She said. "Wait for me in the common room after we get back."

Harry narrowed his eyes, staring suspiciously at her.

"Fine." He said, but didn't look away.

"What?" Rose asked, sounding tired.

"Nothing." He said, looking away.

"Harry—" she stopped as soon as she saw Snape stalking towards them menacingly. Rose checked her wrist watch and almost groaned out loud; ten minutes to eight.

"Holy shit." She swore. Harry turned just in time to see Snape standing right behind him and almost cursed out loud.

"Do you need a written invite Miss Evans?" Snape drawled, looking at her as if he'd rather look anywhere else.

 _'Back to normal'_ Rose thought, getting up. Snape billowed past her and out of the Great Hall.

"I'll see you guys in the common room." She muttered and with a few consolations from her friends, she walked out of the hall. She slowly made her way to the dungeons and then to Snape's office. She took a deep, calming breath and knocked twice on the oakwood door.

"Enter." She opened the door and walked to find a sullen Malfoy glaring at Snape and an unaffected looking Snape grading papers. The blonde turned to shoot her a glare and went back to glowering at Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you avert your eyes from me or you'd find them in one of the many jars on my shelf." Snape drawled and looked up, carefully studying them both.

"Now, do you understand why you are here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Improper behaviour in a classroom." "You miss me." Were the two answers he got from Rose and Malfoy. Rose almost cracked a smile.

"Five points from Slytherin." He said carelessly and Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

Rose was in awe of the scene unfolding in front of her. She had never see anybody talk to Snape the way that Malfoy had. What shocked her even more was that Snape wasn't handing out detention per word. She knew Malfoy was his favourite student, but this was something else.

"Your wands on the desk." Snape said, smirking slightly.

Rose grimaced and reluctantly placed her wand in front of Snape. Snape looked at Malfoy, a single brow raised. Malfoy growled and snapped his wand on the desk far away from hers.

"This detention is to make you aware of the fact that you both are fifth years not five year olds." He said, getting up and opening a door on the left of his desk. He gestured them to step inside. Rose and Malfoy cautiously stepped in the darkness. With a wave of his hand, Snape lit the room. Rose recoiled and Malfoy looked like he was going throw up.

"What the hell." Rose hissed looking at the mountain of the cauldrons stacked unceremoniously in a corner, dripping potions that looked generations old.

"I am not touching them." Malfoy said, scowling distastefully.

"That is exactly what you are doing." Snape said, looking pleased. "Make sure they gleam" With that he shut the door behind them and they both flinched.

For the next minute, they both just stared at the cauldrons and the two pairs of protective gloves placed next to them.

Rose shook her head.

"Let's just get this over with." Rose muttered. She pulled her hair up in a bun and pulled the gloves over her hands.

"You get it over with." Malfoy said, leaning against the wall. "I'm going to stay as far away from them as possible."

"You are helping me clean these out or I'm calling Snape in and you are explaining him why you are not going through with his detention." Said Rise coolly, picking up a cauldron.

"They could be infected." Malfoy snapped.

"Yeah, sure, Snape would be that stupid." Rose said, rolling her eyes, deliberately trying to ignore the smell the cauldron was emitting. For half a second she almost agreed with Malfoy.

She started scrubbing the cauldron, barely controlling her urge to gag. She could see Malfoy's face through her side vision. He looked torn between amusement and disgust.

"Get your ass down here Malfoy, or I'm calling Snape." She snapped.

Malfoy glowered but moved from his postion and sat down on the small rug beside her.

"This is disgusting." He muttered, picking up a cauldron in glove clad hands and scolwing at it.

"How long have these things even been here?" Rose muttered, more to herself.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, until a little bit of the mouldy potion dropped on Malfoy's shoe and he groaned.

"I can't fucking believe Snape is making me do this." Malfoy snapped, brutally scrubbing the cauldron.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are here because of you." Rose said coolly.

Malfoy banged the cauldron angrily on the floor.

"Me? You pointed a knife at me!"

"Because you were acting like a child!"

"I was doing no such thing!"

*BANG*

"You could have just cooperated and not spoken a word throughout the class-"

"Why should have I done that when you could have easily shut-"

"Oh so you expect me to just shut up and listen while you insult me and my family and my friends-"

"Yes I do-"

"Oh really? How about I say a few choice words about your parents-"

"If you dare speak another word about them-"

"You'll what, Malfoy? Tell me to shut up? You can do the fucking same-"

*THUD*

"You are a right bitch, Evans, did anyone ever tell you that-"

"And you are a right brat, Malfoy-"

"Correction. Not a brat, a winner-"

"Say that again when you are playing quidditch against my brother-"

*BANG*

"Oh I will-"

"If you don't stop doing that, Malfoy, I am going to start banging your skull against that wall."

"You are so lucky I don't hit girls-"

"Oh you are lucky you can use that excuse when I take you down!"

"How about you grow some goddam height-"

"Fucking try me, Malfoy, I'll rip you to shreds-"

"Is that what you did to Diggory's heart."

Complete silence. Rose could just stare at him wide eyed, breathing heavily. He stared right back looking smug. A flare of anger stared igniting in the pit of her stomach, making her want to punch Malfoy right in the face. Two of the cauldrons in the corner started spinning; Rose watched him closely for his reaction. He didn't even bat an eye, his eyes never leaving cauldrons suddenly stopped.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked in a small voice, trying desperately to not let her hurt show.

He didn't say anything.

"What. Are you trying. To prove." She said, her voice rising.

"I am giving you the truth." He shouted and Rose flinched. He glared at her with an intensity he never had before.

"Which, by the way, nobody else wants to." He hissed, concentrating back on the cauldrons.

"You are giving me lies because you never like to see me, or anyone else happy."

His hand stopped and his face suddenly went blank. He turned to look at her, eyes void of any sort of emotion, affecting her more than his anger did.

"For the first time in your pathetic existence, you are right." He said, a cruel smile covering his mouth. Rose swallowed a lump, and glared at him. "I hate you." He said with a voice cold enough to chill her bones. "I loathe you brother and I loathe your friends. You want to know why? Because all of you are an abomination, to my world and to all the people who deserve to be here, who belong here." And got up, standing to his full height, forcing her to look up to him which, she knew, was exactly what he wanted to establish; she was below him. To him, she was dirt. She stood up, standing barely inches away from him.

"Hate me all you want, Malfoy." She hissed. "I don't give a shit about what you feel about me, or my friends. Because at least I have friends. I have people who care about me other than my parents. I have people who hang out with me because they like me; not because my parents are rich." She stepped even closer, caressing the Hogwarts crest on his shirt. Malfoy looked like he was fixated. His mouth slightly parted and his eyes fixed on hers.

"I'll always feel like I _belong_ Malfoy because I am accepted and loved. Not tolerated and looked down on by most of the school, like you." His eyes flashed and she smirked, stepping back.

"Word of advice," She said, waving a hand over the cauldrons. They spun in their spots and stood their, spotless with not a hint of grime. Malfoy scowled. "Try to go against your nature and not be a douche. Or the way you're going, nobody would want anything to do with you. Even if your parents pay them." His expression made her stomach drop slightly.

As if on cue, Snape opened the door looking around curiously. He stared at them and then the clean cauldrons.

"You are in luck that you have a deathly tedious potion to make, Miss Evans, or I might have awarded you another detention for using magic." He drawled and gestured to step outside.

Rose just rolled her and made her way out, silently preparing herself for another hour with the one person she couldn't stand.

Malfoy yanked the office door open and stormed out without a word. Snape raised his brows and turned to look at Rose. She shrugged.

"You found quite a convinient timing for enraging him." Snape drawled.

"Can't help it." Rose said, smirking. She was about to pull the door open for herself when Snape interrupted.

"You went too far this time." Snape said quietly.

Rose froze and turned to look at him, her hand still on the handle.

"Why am I not surprised you evesdropped." She replied.

"I didn't have to." He said, glaring at her.

"Then how did you know what I-" She started.

"I don't. But I can read my godson's face well enough." The glare he directed her way made her neglect the discovery. She looked at Snape, surprised by his reaction. Snape has always known about her and Malfoy's rivalry. He knew they could never stand in the same room without fighting. She had told him many of their fights herself in the countless detentions she had spent in Snape's office. But never had he ever said that to her before.

"What do you mean?" She asked, exasperated. "I shouldn't have fought back?"

"Do not twist my words Ms. Evans." He snapped.

"You don't even know what I said!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me then." Snape drawled, leaning over his desk.

Rose stared at him wide eyed.

"I told him he was nothing without his parents. He didn't have anybody who cared about him and that everybody in the school just tolerated him. That's what I said." Rose said scathingly, feeling slight guilt scraping at her.

"And how do you feel about that now?" Snape asked, with surprising calm.

Rose remained silent for a moment. She considered what she had said and realised what she had done; she had clawed at his weaknesses. She remembered what her mother had told her about bullies 'they hit you where you are the weakest because that makes them feel strong'. Rose felt shame rise in her, realising she had acted exactly the way she didn't want others to.

"Bad." She relpied shamefully.

Snape straightened.

"Then you know what to do."

Rose groaned.

"Do I have to?" She asked, half pleading.

Snape just threw her a look.

"Get out." He said and Rose sighed.

She closed the door behind her and headed towards the Astronomy tower. She untied her hair and they fell on her back leaving her with a soothing ache. She slowly made her way through the castle, digging deeper in her actions. With every step she took, she felt worse and worse about every word that she had said to him.

' _You really thought treating poison with poison would make you feel better?_ ' She thought to herself.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she climbed the stairs to the old equipment room. She bit her lip, stopping right outside the door. She thought about how she was going to phrase her apology but couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't result in a bigger fight. Closing her eyes, she thought about what she really felt. The only thing she could come up with was that she felt bad. She didn't feel powerful or better that she made him feel vulnerable, she just felt sorry. She decided to use that and just apologize. They couldn't go on for the next sixty days fighting like mad men.

' _Just fucking tell him you are sorry and if he says something Malfoy-ish, just hear it and then throw it out. Okay, good.'_

Before anything could change her mind, she opened the door and stepped in. Her eyes fell on the blonde standing near the huge window of the equipment room, moonlight shining on his hair giving his face an eerie glow. She could only see half of his face but it didn't take her long to figure the anger on it. She was mostly spell bound by the literal light he was reflecting but it didn't take her long to snap out of it. He turned to look at her and shot her a hateful glare. She grimaced and looked around her. The room was mostly filled with broken equipments or damaged parts and old benches. Right in the middle of the room stood a pewter cauldron on a stove, the moonlight falling right on it. The ingredients were lined neatly around the stove along with the knifes and chopping boards. She looked at him, surprised. Either he was very quick, or she took her time getting here.

Malfoy walked towards the caldron, scowling deeply at her where she stood near the door.

"Next time you're late, I'm starting without you and you can kiss you grade good bye." He said harshly.

She nodded in understanding, choosing not to say anything for now. She sat down on the floor opposite him, and started chopping the ingredients with concentration she had never used before. Occasionally she would look at him to find him either scowling at the cauldron of the chopping board on his lap. Neither of them said anything for a long time and the only sound in the room was of knife hitting the boards. The silence in no way was soothing. It was uncomfortable and stuffy. Apparently, Malfoy shared her sentiments.

"Hurry it up, Evans, I'd rather not be in your company more than necessary." He snapped, placing his board down and glaring at her impatiently

Rose gripped her knife forcing herself to not retort. She quickly finished the remaining ingredients and lit the stove.

They worked silently for the next few minutes. Rose knew she had to apologize, she needed to do it for herself more than anyone. She needed to feel better and convince herself that she wasn't like Malfoy.

"Are you dumb, Evans?" Malfoy snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, feeling stupid herself.

"You have to stir it counter clockwise." He said, taking the stirrer from her hand. "How long have you been stirring it clockwise? "

"I-I don't know." She stuttered and sighed in frustration, dragging her hand through her hair. Malfoy quickly added the a few ingredients and started stirring them in precise motions almost hypnotic to watch. He waved his wand over the cauldron, toning the garish grey colour of the potion to magenta.

"How did you how to do that?" She asked, impressed by his skills.

He looked at her, his eyes hard.

"I read. Unfortunately, my parents couldn't buy me knowledge." He looked down, and started stirring the potion counter clockwise.

Rose felt her stomach drop and she grimaced, feeling worse than ever.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, looking at him.

His head snapped up and his hand froze.

"What?" He asked, surprise evident in his tone.

"I said, I am sorry." Rose said, knowing that she meant it. "I shouldn't have said all those things to you."

Silence.

"Are you ill, Evans?" He looked, genuinely confused. "Show yourself out if you are, I don't want to get infected by whatever you have."

Rose glared at him.

"I apologize to you and this is how you react." She snapped, snatching the stirrer from him and started stirring counter clockwise. "Typical." She muttered angrily.

Malfoy just sat there, staring at her, eyes wide like he had seen a spectacle unfold.

"What?" She snapped at him. "Has nobody ever apologized to you before?"

"Never a Gryffindor." He smirked, his eyes slowly losing the hardened glare.

Rose's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't get used to it." She replied, fighting back a smile.

"Why not?" He said, eyes gleaming. "I quite like it when Saint Potter's sister apologises to me."

Rose glared at him.

"So that is what it's all about? Harry?" She asked.

"Mostly." Malfoy said, still having that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes and started adding the other ingredients.

"So." She started hesitantly. "Are we good?"

Malfoy remained silent for a good minute.

"Will you apologize again if I say no?"

"Nope."

Malfoy groaned.

"Fine, yes." He said. "I won't kill you today."

"Sure, Malfoy." Rose said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Can we be civil to each other for the next two months?" Rose asked. "I really don't want to have a splitting headache every night for sixty days."

Malfoy looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"Fine."

Rose sighed in relief.

"Deal?" She said, extending her hand.

Malfoy stared at her hand contemplatively and then took it, giving it a firm shake.

"Deal." He said and then quickly withdrew his hand.

Rose looked at her hand awkwardly and pulled it back on her lap. They both looked anywhere but at each other, finding the arrangement against their nature. Rose picked up the stirrer and started stirring clockwise.

"Is this how you Gryffindors apologise?" Malfoy asked, surprising Rose.

"Isn't this how everyone apologises?" She asked.

"We don't apologise." Malfoy said, obviously referring to Slytherins. "We settle."

"Settle?" Rose asked.

"Never mind that, I quite like the way that you people do it." Malfoy said, smirking.

Rose shook her head.

"No."

"Oh come on, Evans." Malfoy cooed. "You hurt my fucking sentiments."

Rose laughed, a real laugh and even Malfoy cracked a smile.

"Do it." He said, wiggling his brows.

"Let me tear you down first and then if I feel bad about it, I'll apologize." She replied smiling slightly.

"Bitch."

"Twat."

For the first time, neither of them meant it.

* * *

' _Calm down_ , Daphne' she thought ' _it's just a boy'_

She paced around the empty classroom on the seventh floor she and Harry Potter had been be allotted by Snape. She had been jittery since the moment she had realized she would be working with him, meeting up with him everyday for two months. She had been so happy until the truth had hit her like a powerful curse; she was never going to be able to be with him and seeing him everyday in such a close proximity, _alone_ , was going to do more damage than good. She had fought the feelings so hard. She had known that her family would never allow _them_ to happen; and that is if he even felt anything for her. The possibility was bleak but Daphne didn't care; she was falling for Harry Potter, harder everyday. She had lied to her best friend, made her think that it was some other muggleborn boy and not her brother. But she knew Rose was no idiot, she would eventually figure it out and when she did, Daphne had no idea what she would do.

She turned to look at the door when she heard hurried footsteps echoing outside. Her heart starter hammering against a chest. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She hoped that she won't be obvious and she dearly wished she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Not that she ever did.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'm late." Harry Potter said, running his hand through his already disheveled hair and giving her a crooked smile.

Daphne was already starting to feel dizzy. She gave him a small, deliberate smile, just like she had practiced for so many years.

' _He really has beautiful eyes.'_ Daphne thought, looking into his green orbs.

"You are not." She said, walking towards him.

"I was early." She gestured towards the set up for the potion on table in front of the window of the classroom, the moonlight falling on it.

"I thought I might set it up." She said, looking for his reaction.

"I'm sorry you had to do it alone." He replied, not giving away anything.

"It was no bother." She said, feeling at a loss of words.

"Shall we?" She prompted, walking towards the set up.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry replied, pulling off his robe and dropping it on a chair. Daphne gulped; she had to stop herself from staring. His shirt was highlighting his well sculpted arms and she almost fainted watching him roll up his sleeves, his veins clearly visible.

' _Damn it's not JUST a boy. This is the Harry Potter'_

He was a good head taller than her but she was feeling anything but intimidated by him.

"Fair warning," he said, snapping her out of her trance. "I'm not very good at potions."

"I am not very good either." She replied, blushing slightly. "I suppose we will have to help each other out."

He smiled again and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. He had a beautiful smile.

"That'll work." He said.

They started dividing the work and ingredients equally and what suits them the best. Daphne saw him pick something she had sworn she wouldn't let anywhere near her face.

"Don't smell that." She warned him, stopping him just in time.

"It's a numbing agent." She told him, seeing his confusion. "it's called halock's wool."

She saw his eyes widen.

"Is that the thing that Barny Bench ate before—" he started.

"going against Appleby Arrows, yes." She completed.

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah." He said. "I wish I could have seen that match. Everybody says it was one of the best quidditch matches ever."

Daphne smiled.

"I was seven when my mother took me and Astoria to that match. I remember every single detail like it was yesterday." She said, smiling even wider at his struck face.

"You are shitting me, right?" he asked and then grimaced.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright." Daphne said, amused. "I'm used to it. Thanks to your sister."

"She's much worse." Harry said, a fond smile covering his mouth. "Hermione loses her mind over the amount of swearing that goes around her."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten used to it." Daphne said, still mooning over his smile.

"It's hard to get used to when Rose invents a new curse everyday."

Daphne chuckled.

They worked quietly for a few moments, with Daphne stole discreet looks at him.

"You said you remember the match…" Harry started.

"I do." Daphne replied. His voice made butterflies dance in her stomach.

"Do you mind… uh…" Harry grinned sheepishly.

Daphne rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course." The way his eyes lit up at those words, Daphne decided she could say them a thousand times more.

"Well nobody knew that Bench had eaten halock's wool. When he his team were doing the lamps, the first signs started showing." Daphne couldn't hide the grin that covered her mouth.

"Back then Minister's undersecretary was Joanna Whisp and she was well, a small woman with a big, big nose and overall a scary appearance. She was also an Appleby fan, and he obviously played for—"

"Ballycastle Bats!" Harry said.

"Yes, so when she cheered Barny shoots towards the top box, stops in front of her and goes 'fuck off ya spookie little midget'."

"He did that?" Harry said, laughing.

"I know!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's not even the worst off it. He was the worst keeper the Bats had and then that day he just started spinning around the hoops singing 'a cauldron full of love' at the top of his lungs and he blocked every single shot."

Harry laughed again, completely forgetting the knife in his hand.

"That's not it though, is it?" Harry asked, mirth shining in his eyes.

Daphne smiled, loving every moment of the night. She had wanted to get to know him, this was a start and she was not letting go of it.

"I've barely begun." She said and for the next half hour she told him everything she remembered about that match and watched his eyes glow and hia laughter echo. Shee knew it was her new favourite sound.

"All I can say, is a legend was born that day." Harry said, still chuckling.

"He is married to the referee of that match, Bianca Jenson." Daphne told him solemnly. "She said she fell in love with him through that match."

"It just gets weirder." Harry said, smiling broadly.

"Falcons used to be my favourite team, but then I turned to the Bats because, to date, I worship Barny Bench. He is the only religion I believe in." Daphne said and Harry laughed.

"I suppose I should try this halock's wool." Harry said, winking at her.

Daphne felt blood rush up to her cheeks, the image of Harry winking at her imprinted in her brain and she swore to keep it there forever.

' _Oh Merlin_ ' she thought _'I am doomed'_

"Isn't this what we have to add next?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, we do." She said quickly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I can see why Rose likes you so much." Harry said, smiling at her.

Daphne's fluttered in her chest.

"She is a kind person." That's all Daphne could come up with.

"Don't tell her I said that." She added.

Harry chuckled.

They worked silently, occasionally consulting each other. Daphne still couldn't get enough of him, trying every second to memorise his face even though she had two months more for it. She had fallen deeper for him that night and she wanted to fall deeper regardless of the fact that it could end in the worst way possible for her. She couldn't help it and she didn't want to. His laugh, his smile, his eyes and even his scandalous hair made her want him that much more. In that moment, she didn't care that he won't ever want her or that they won't work out, all that she cared about was him. He had had a torturous summer, him and Rose, and she wanted to tell him that she was so sorry, that she wished to make it better for him, but she knew it wasn't her place. He had friends, real friends who would die for him, he didn't need her words. But she couldn't help that either.

"I'm sorry." She said, before she could stop herself.

"What for?" he asked, puzzled.

Daphne looked at him, willing him to understand.

"For what you… and Rose went through." She said quietly, watching him tense and cursing her treacherous mouth and wishing she could take it back.

For a long moment he was quite, just mindlessly stirring. Daphne was beginning to feel sick.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" she started.

"No, don't be." He said. He looked up and Daphne wanted drop everything and pull him in her arms. She wanted take away his pain and wanted to see him smile again.

' _He is too good to be going through this. He deserves so much better.'_ She thought sadly.

"It's just hard to believe." He said, gripping the stirrer tight. "One moment he was there and then the next… he was gone."

Daphne smiled sadly.

"My grandmother used to say that the people who left loved ones behind never truly died." She said, watching his eyes concentrate on her. "They lived in the people who loved them, who admired them."

She watched him, reading him like an open book, and she wished to take away what he was feeling.

"Cedric Diggory will never truly die. He was kind and brave and loyal. He would live on through Rose and his parents and his friends. Maybe even you."

Harry gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." He said. "I really needed to hear that."

She smiled back.

"Is that what you told Rose?" he asked.

Daphne scoffed.

"She doesn't talk about it. Avoids it as much as she can. I can't force her or coerce out the words from her, she has to speak about it in her own time." Harry nodded, looking slightly troubled.

"She'll be fine, Potter." Daphne said.

"Yeah." He said.

She knew he wasn't convinced. Something else was eating him up.

"Is she okay, Potter?" Daphne asked, feeling a little panicked.

Harry sighed.

"I don't know what else do, so I guess I'll just… I mean you are her friend…"

"Out with it." Daphne said, her friend's well-being out weighing everything else.

Harry grimaced.

"There is something I never told her." He said, reluctantly. "I wanted to but I never got the chance. It's complicated… she is still grieving I don't know if…"

"Potter, please." Daphne urged.

"Cedric loved her." He said quickly.

Daphne frowned

"Yes. I know. So does she." She said.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I mean, he was _in love_ with her." He said, grimacing again.

Daphne's mouth fell open.

"No." Daphne said, disbelief evident.

Harry nodded.

"I heard him talking to himself in boy's bathroom, trying to figure out how to tell her. It was the day of the Yule Ball. He begged me not to tell her." Harry sighed again.

"I don't know what to do." He said. "now Cedric's gone and… I just feel like I somehow betrayed her."

"You didn't." Daphne said, quickly. "You didn't have a choice. It wasn't your secret to tell."

"I know it's just… what do I do now?" Harry asked, looking helpless.

"Tell her." Daphne said without hesitating.

"It's not just that." Harry said. "I knew he liked her long before I heard him. It's just the way he looked at her… it wasn't hard to tell."

Daphne shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell her then?"

"He was with Cho. I wasn't sure what the hell was happening, so I kept quiet." Harry turned off the stove.

"Why didn't he just ask Rose out?" Daphne thought out loud.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to changing her perception of him if I tell her now. She'll judge everything he did with a different sense." He said, looking at her, unsure.

"Is it really a good idea?" he asked.

"She has a right to know." Daphne replied as she filled a vial with the sample.

"That's not the answer."

"We both know the answer to that, Potter. But she has a right to know." Daphne said, feeling sorry for him and Rose.

Harry put on his robe and smiled at her.

"Today was fun. Let's do it again?"

Daphne smirked.

"Same time. Same place."

Harry chuckled.

"Good night, Daphne."

"Good night, Potter."

' _Harry. His name is Harry.'_

"Harry. My name is Harry." He corrected.

She smiled.

"I'll try to remember"

It was hard to forget. So would be this night since it was the best she had in a long time.

* * *

Let me know y'all! Much love.


	12. I do

Disclaimer: *chants* not mine, not mine, not mine...

* * *

"Harry, honestly, it's Lavender Brown. Since when did her opinion become important to you?" Rose asked, trying to placate her brother.

Harry slammed down his potions book, making heads turn in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, please." Hermione whispered, looking around nervously.

"It's not just her!" Harry hissed, pulling out his quill and parchment, almost tearing it apart in the process.

"It's never going to be just her, mate." Ron said, taking a seat beside Hermione, facing Harry.

"Why the hell would I lie about this?" Harry snapped, furiously jotting down on the parchment.

"Well, you're not. We know that, the Order knows that. _Dumbledore_ knows that, and that is all that matters." Rose whispered. Almost everyone in the common room was staring at them, no doubt talking about the scene that unfolded moments ago.

"To you!" Harry whispered furiously. "I am the one who has to take the heat."

Rose scowled.

"Cut it out, Harry. I get why you're angry but lashing out at us isn't going to make it any better." Rose hissed.

Harry glared at her but then his face was covered with defeat. He placed his quill down, staring helplessly at it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know." Rose replied. She nudged him in the side and smiled. "Look at the bright side. They are all gonna look like a bunch of losers when they come to know you were right all along."

Harry grimaced.

"Right; not helping." Rose muttered.

"Can we talk about something else?" Hermione said, pulling out her textbook. "Like the test we have on charms next week?"

The other three groaned collectively.

"I'd rather talk about the outings Rose keeps having with the resident Ferret of Hogwarts." Ron said, wiggling his brows.

Rose growled.

"What did I tell you about mentioning that in public?" she asked sweetly.

"To not do it." Ron answered. "Believe me, I don't want to, but I am new to this."

"Then act like you still don't know." Rose replied, pulling out her half done potions essay.

"Not as easy as it sounds." Harry said, grimacing again.

"Yes it is." Rose insisted. "You just have to mind your own business."

"He could have hurt you." Harry said, not looking at her.

"Say that again with a straight face." Hermione said, her eyes scanning her book.

Ron snorted.

"How about you put your energy into something more productive than common room gossip?" Hermione said sharply. Ron shrugged but eventually caved and pulled out his potions textbook.

"Hey, Harry? When are the quidditch try outs?" He asked, way too casually.

"Friday." Harry replied, distractedly.

"Cool." Ron said, going back to his book, barely moving from the first line.

Just then the portrait swung open and a second year rushed in, heading straight towards them. He stopped beside Ron and looked at Rose.

"I was asked to give you this." He said breathlessly and handed the note to her. She took the note and the boy practically ran out.

"Thanks." Rose muttered, and looked at the others.

"Dumbledore?" she said.

They nodded.

She opened the note, and started reading it in a whisper, careful to not draw attention.

"' _Dear Miss Evans,'"_ It said. _"'I hope you will forgive this hasty favor I ask of you and come to my office as soon as you receive this note. There is nothing to worry about, I only need a word with you. I assure you it will not take and if you don't mind, please come alone. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. P.S: I have developed a taste for cockroach clusters.'"_

"I'm betting that's his new password." Rose said, smiling awkwardly at the table.

Rose looked at Harry and felt her stomach drop. He looked fine, but his eyes told a different story. He was feeling left out. Rose gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll tell you everything." She said, and after giving them a last look, jogged out of the common room. She quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office, knowing the way to it like the back of her hand. She had been there too many times to count, not because she was in trouble, but the occasional classes she had with Dumbledore. He didn't teach her anything by himself, it was her job to select the subject and he would tell her how to perfect it. She knew it wasn't a very good idea to try new things by her own since she was aware of the power she possessed. If she tried something she didn't know consequences of, she could cause some serious damage. It was the reason why Dumbledore had agreed to help her out. It had been three under his tutelage and she was better than anyone in school when it came to spellwork. Dumbledore was a father figure to her, and she had come to respect him and care for him more than she thought she would. There had been this familiarity to him, since the day she had first seen him in Hogwarts and after that, it hadn't taken her long to trust the Headmaster. She had also learned to read him along the way. A few terms he used gave her a warning, of what was truly happening. Even now, as she hurried towards the gargoyle, she knew he was worried about something.

"Cockroach clusters." She said and the stone gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. She climbed up and knocked on his door.

"Enter." She heard him and opened the door. The office hadn't changed one bit since the first time she had been here; all of Dumbledore's eccentric instruments hadn't moved an inch, Fawkes stand stills stood beside his desk and the portraits of all the previous headmasters still frowned at anyone who entered the office.

"Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, looking at her over his half-moon glasses, smiling. "I am glad you could make it on such a short notice."

Rose nodded politely. Dumbledore gestured her to take a seat. She did as was told, making herself comfortable in her usual seat.

"How have you been, sir?" she asked.

"Never been better." The headmaster replied cheerfully. "I heard you didn't wait for the first week to end and got yourself a detention."

"What can I say, I enjoy Professor Snape's company." She replied cheekily.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I believe you do. What do you think of Mr. Malfoy's Potions skills?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"He isn't bad." Rose muttered.

"That's not how I would describe it."

Rose grimaced.

"Fine. Yes, he is good." She admitted.

"He is." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"How have you been, Rose?" he asked, seriously.

Rose frowned.

"Good, sir." She replied.

Dumbledore just looked at her, eyebrows raised. Rose sighed.

"I'm fine. Really. As, fine as I can be, anyway." She replied, feeling the pressure in her throat build up.

Dumbledore nodded.

"It has been difficult for everyone." He said. "His family, his friends. He was not an ordinary boy."

"No, he wasn't." she said, smiling sadly. "But he is gone, Professor, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure his death counts."

"I know you will." Dumbledore said. "He might be gone, but what he left behind still grieves. Mourning isn't weakness, Rose. It gives you strength to accept and fight back."

"I mourned." She said, painfully swallowing her emotions. "and now I'm ready to fight. There is a war coming, I can feel it and I know you can too. All of us have a part to play, and I'm ready to play mine."

Dumbledore removed his glasses and placed them on his desk.

"How is Harry?" he asked.

"You can ask him yourself." She replied.

"But I am asking you." He said, not missing a beat.

Rose threw him a look.

"He is fine. Constantly annoyed, but fine." She said.

"Annoyed?" Dumbledore asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes, and it's expected. He saw…him die, fought Voldemort, barely got out alive and instead of doing something about it, the Ministry is calling him a lunatic." Rose snapped, glowering at Fawkes's stand.

Dumbledore merely nodded.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"About what?"

"About Harry's recent temper." he asked carefully.

"I told you, it's justified." She said, slightly confused.

"Is that what you think of it?" he asked again.

Rose stared at him.

"You think something's wrong." It wasn't a question.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"What is happening?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing you need to be worried about." He said.

"I think I should be." Rose insisted.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore sighed.

"I have some suspicions." He said finally.

"Suspicions about what?" she asked quickly.

Dumbledore remained silent.

"You wanted to see if I _felt_ any change, didn't you?" she asked, stunned as the realization hit her.

Dumbledore again said nothing.

"Professor, please, what is it?" she asked again, panicking slightly.

"I can't tell you, but you must trust me, Miss Evans." He said gravely.

"I do." she hastened. "But I need you to trust me too."

"I most surely do, but I cannot ask you to keep secrets from your brother." He said.

"Why does it have to be a secret? Why can't Harry know?" she said, getting impatient.

"Trust me." Dumbledore said, willing her to understand.

Rose sighed.

"Is he in danger?" she asked.

"No." Dumbledore said, a determined gleam in his eye. "He is safe."

Rose nodded.

"That's all I need to know." She said.

Dumbledore suddenly smiled.

"Thank you for visiting, Miss Evans. As scheduled, bring in your topic next Thursday. Good day." He said, putting his glasses back on.

Rose shook her head.

"Yes, Professor." She got up and left, walking back slowly towards the common room.

She was only a small distance away from the headmaster's office when she felt the air change and she smiled.

"You have a hell of a timing, Seth." She said, as her Kneazle strolled gracefully towards her. He rubbed himself on her leg, purring

"I really needed some distraction." She bent down and scratched him behind his ear and he immediately jumped back. Rose stared at him, surprised.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. Seth started walking down the corridor he had come through. He kept glancing back at her, signalling her to follow.

"That's not the way to the common room." She muttered as she followed him. After a while, Seth glanced back at her knowingly. Rose felt them, two magical signatures, not far away from where she stood. Seth looked ahead and started picking up speed so that Rose had to jog to keep up.

"What's the rush?" she complained. She tried to recognise the signatures as she followed Seth. The prominent one, was excited; Rose could feel it in waves and she scowled in distaste. The other one, not so much. But the other signature seemed familiar. Rose frowned, trying to concentrate as she grew closer and then she felt it, the first rain of monsoon warming her up instantly.

"Holy shit, Seth—" too late, she'd already walked in on Draco Malfoy having his face eaten by Tracey Davis.

"Oh for the love of God!" she snapped, shutting her eyes trying desperately to remove the image. "I'm cursed!"

The Davis and Malfoy instantly separated, the former looking annoyed but the latter actually looked relieved. It didn't take long for Rose to figure out who was excited and who wasn't. She smirked to herself.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here, Evans!" Davis screeched, making Malfoy grimace and step further away from her.

"I didn't know you owned this part of the castle, Davis." She said calmly. One look at Malfoy and she wanted to burst out laughing. His hair was in disarray, his robes and tie askew and his lips to the point of looking fake. She smirked at him and he scowled back.

"You stupid bitch!" Davis hissed. "Draco and I were—"

"Oh I don't think there _was_ a Draco and you." Rose said, smirking broadly. "I think it as just you eating Malfoy's face for lunch. I actually feel sorry for you, Malfoy. Not saying you didn't deserve it though." She added, grinning broadly at him. Malfoy gave her the one fingered salute, but she could tell he was relieved to be out of Davis's clutches.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" She snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Draco tell her—"

"I have to get to class." Malfoy said, quickly picking up his bag from the floor. "See you around, Davis." He said and hurried away, walking past Rose. She could have sworn she heard him mutter a 'thank you' to Seth, who was sitting smugly by one of the pillars.

"Look what you did!" Davis screeched. Rose grimaced, picking up Seth from the floor.

"Me? I saved his life or he would have died of suffocation." She replied coolly.

"You-you-" Davis spluttered in rage.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let me know when you're ready, Davis." With that she turned around and followed her way back.

"Seth, you absolute asshole." She scolded him. "You put my sanity on line for a small laugh." The unwanted image of Davis eating Malfoy's face covered her head and she groaned. She felt a small tinge of annoyance, along with an irresistible sensation of gagging, which surprised her too. She frowned, feeling slightly weird.

' _What the hell'_ she thought, stroking the Kneazle in her arms. She put Seth on the floor and he began strutting away. That's when she felt the warmth envelop her and she sighed in irritation.

"Malfoy, why the hell are you hiding behind that tapestry." She called and heard his growl and he stepped out.

"I wasn't hiding." He muttered.

"Yes, you were." She said, deadpanned.

Malfoy threw her a look and his eyes fell on Seth.

"So, he's your?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. He makes up for your personality." Malfoy said and started walking.

Rose rolled her eyes and followed.

"Hiding from Davis, were you?" she asked him, smirking.

"I don't need to hide from anyone." He replied, glaring at her.

"Except Davis. Oh, and Pansy." Rose said, wiggling her brows.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

"So, you and Davis are a thing now?" she asked, feeling that flick of annoyance again.

"How's that any of your business?" he asked, grimacing.

"So, you are?" she pestered.

"No, Merlin, Evans. Shut up for two seconds, will you?" he snapped.

"Why are you even walking with me then?" she asked.

"I am not walking with you, _you_ are walking with _me_." he said, raking a hand through his hand, while the other held onto the strap of his bag.

Rose looked away, feeling her stomach do a small somersault. Malfoy was a good looking guy she knew that, she wasn't blind, but it had never affected her before.

' _What the hell is going on'_ she asked herself.

"What class do you have?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Defence." She replied, mentally berating herself for the ridiculous thoughts.

Malfoy smirked.

"Have fun?" he said.

"Oh yeah, loads. But I'll have more fun seeing her get kicked out." She replied, feeling sick at the very thought of their despicable teacher.

"That isn't happening." He said, loosening his tie.

Rose cleared her throat, breathing deeply.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"And you're so sure, why?" he asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the job is jinxed." She said.

Malfoy scoffed, walking backwards and facing her.

"Do you hear yourself, Evans?" he asked. "How the hell can a job be jinxed?"

"The fact that it has ownership and can be handed to someone is proof that it exists. Rule number one for performing a jinx on something." She said matter-of-factly.

"What about rule number two? How do you _visualize_ a job vacancy?" he asked smugly.

"It's not easy, but you can. Like the teacher's table in the great hall. One chair is going to be empty if there is no defence teacher. The office is going to be empty if there is no one in it. One classroom is going to remain unused and that sort of thing. It requires a lot of concentration and not everyone can do it, but it's possible." She ended.

Malfoy remained quiet, still walking backward.

"So you think of all the things included in the job and imagine it being empty or simply out of use." He summarized.

"Pretty much." She replied, slightly impressed since she was used to explaining things twice.

"You could be right, but you could be wrong." He said.

"There were twenty different Defence teachers in the last two decades, Malfoy, so the possibility of me being right is more." She said patronizingly.

"I think Umbridge is moving up the food chain." Malfoy said.

Rose frowned, walking beside him, seeing him walk backwards was starting to make her dizzy.

"She is aiming for the bigger office." He replied.

"You mean, throwing Dumbledore out?" she asked, he nodded. "That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well they've tried and failed." She said, looking at him pointedly.

"Back then, the ministry wasn't involved." Malfoy said.

"Umbridge is going to be thrown out by the end of the year." Rose said.

"Bet?" he said, stopping suddenly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Really, Malfoy? How old are you? Five?" she said, staring at him with her hands on her waist.

"Afraid to stand your ground, Evans?" he asked, smirking.

Rose glared at him.

"You should be the one running with your tail between your legs." She said.

"Let's do it then." He said. "I say Umbridge takes Dumbledore down."

"I say you are an idiot and Umbridge gets thrown out by the end of the year." she said.

"If I win, I get whatever I ask from you." He said, smirking widely.

"Same if I win." She said, extending her hand. Malfoy looked at her once and took it, giving it a firm shake. Rose felt goose bumps rise on her arms and a tingling sensation where he had gripped her hand. She looked at him; he had a determined gleam in his eyes.

"How do I know you won't back off?" Malfoy asked challengingly.

Rose scoffed.

"I can ask you the same thing." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Malfoys don't go back on their word." He said.

"Do I need to remind you of the time in first year when you challenged Harry and then didn't turn up?" she asked.

"I hadn't promised anything." He said, smiling smugly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"So, how do I know—" he started.

"We." Rose corrected.

"—that you will keep the end of your bargain." He completed, ignoring her correction.

"You can just trust me." she said. He just stared at her, deadpanned.

Rose sighed.

"This is stupid." She said.

"But it's done." He replied.

"Fine." She said, pulling out her wand. "There is a simple vow that we can make. It doesn't require a bonder."

"Is it dangerous?" he asked, cautiously. "How do I know I can trust you?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"You have nothing to fear, Malfoy; not if the bullshit about Malfoys keeping their word is true." She said.

"It is." He replied, glaring at her. "But how do I know you won't manipulate me?"

"You don't." she whispered. "But it's done."

Malfoy groaned.

"Give me your hand." She said, extending her own.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. Ron has a hard time keeping promises. It's handy."

"What happens when someone backs out?" he asked suspiciously.

Rose grinned evilly.

"You don't wanna know." She said.

Malfoy reluctantly raised his arm and Rose gripped it as he did the same. She raised her wand and traced a circle in the air around their linked arms. A golden ring of wisp appeared.

"Having second thoughts, Malfoy?" she asked. "Now, might be the time to back out."

"Just do it." He snapped. She shrugged.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, state that Dolores Umbridge will become the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, taking down the current headmaster?" she said.

"I do." Malfoy said confidently. Rose smiled.

"And do you, accept to give me whatever I, Rose Evans, want should you lose?" she asked, her smile elevating.

"I do." Malfoy said, tilting his head slightly and smirking. Rose felt her stomach do that somersault again and cleared her throat. She gestured him to follow through.

"Do you, Rose Evans, state that Dolores Umbridge shall be relieved of her duties as the defence against the dark arts teacher, by the end of this academic year?" he asked. Something about his voice made Rose's head spin slightly.

"I do." she said.

"And do you, accept to give me whatever I, Draco Malfoy, want should you lose?" he said, smiling evilly at her.

"I do." Rose said reluctantly. She raised her wand arm and muttered the final enchantment.

" _Jusiurandum._ " She said, and gently withdrew her hand.

"Get ready to lose, Malfoy." She said, tucking her wand inside he robes.

Malfoy snorted.

"Pointless, since that's not going to happen."

They started walking in their common direction.

"Just in case you do win, which you won't, ask me for my life as a win of the bet because I really don't want to live in a world where Umbridge is the headmistress of Hogwarts."

"You know I can't give you what you want. That would be very inconvenient."

"Aw, you don't want me dead, Malfoy. Would you miss me?"

"On a second thought, I might just grant you your wish."

"You won't get a chance, but sure, whatever makes you feel better."

"I'd love to see your face when you lose."

"My face is pleasing to the eye. I bet you'd like to see it any chance you can get."

"Who's an arrogant ass now?"

"I'm simply stating the facts."

"The facts that you made up so you don't feel ugly."

"That's because I'm not."

"I want to correct you but you might start crying."

"Nah, I'd just hex you."

"You, Evans, are vain."

"You, Malfoy, are a prick."

"At least I can be of use."

"Oh, shove it."

"Nice."

Rose dumped her bag on the common room couch, and fell in herself, completely spent. The Gryffindor common room was filled mostly by tired fifth years not looking forward to meeting up with their partners, who happened to be Slytherins.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down around her, all just as tired as she was.

"They could have kept it for like three days a week of something." Ron muttered, stretching like a cat. "This whole thing is tiring me out already."

"It's just the second day." Hermione said, not looking too pleased herself.

"At least I don't have to hang out with Goyle or Malfoy every night." Harry said.

Rose looked at him curiously.

"I never did get to ask you. How'd go with Daphne?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"She's cool." He said impassively.

Rose looked at him, deadpanned. Harry sighed.

"She is nice." He said, smiling slightly.

Rose grinned.

"What did you talk about?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, what did you talk about?" Ron asked, smiling at his best friend like a Cheshire cat. Hermione swatted his arm.

"Quidditch. She knows a lot about it." Harry said, trying to look indifferent.

"She loves quidditch! You should see her fly!" Rose said, excited.

"She likes quidditch?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"Yep." Rose said. "She is a big Harpies fan."

"And she flies?" Ron confirmed, looking sceptical.

"Really well." Rose added proudly.

"Huh." Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"What else did you talk about?" Rose asked.

Harry stiffened. Rose frowned at her brother.

"Just that." He said, not making eye contact.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. Hermione, noticing Harry's stiffness, shared a look with Rose. Ron was busy yawing to notice anything.

"Alright then." Rose said, with fake casualness. "Since I have time today, I'm gonna go change and then walk towards my death."

"Yeah, me too." Ron said. "This shirt is way too scratchy for my taste."

With that, they both left for their dorms. Rose pulled on her jeans and a white polo neck and set off downstairs with her notes. After a single glance at them, she sighed. Snape was right, this potion was a torture. It was unbearably simple after the first few steps, but took too long to take effect.

Rose climbed down the stairs and was surprised to see an empty common room, expecting to see Hermione and Harry waiting for her and Ron.

"Huh." She said to herself. "Someone was in a hurry to get to work."

"Where are the other two?" Ron asked, coming to stop beside her

"They left. I was waiting for you." She said and smiled at him. "Like a good friend should."

"Damn right." He said, clapping a hand on her back. "Those two got the better deal. I would take Greengrass or Zabini any day over that buffoon Goyle." He grimaced.

Rose chuckled.

"Me too." She said, wishing that she could have gotten Daphne. She could have met her every day for the next two months and no one would have known better.

"Alright then let's get going." Ron said reluctantly.

Harry walked slowly towards the unused classroom he and Daphne were assigned, a thread of memory playing oven and over in his head.

 _Harry's hair was blowing in the wind as the maze began closing on them. He looked at Cedric, who was standing beside him, looking at the cup and then Harry._

" _Go ahead." He said, grinning. "You deserve it."_

" _You would have been here first if Krum hadn't tried to kill you." Harry said, wiping the dirt off his brow._

" _But he did! And you saved my life." He said, clapping Harry on the back. "Take it! We don't have much time!"_

 _Harr looked at the cup and then at Cedric._

" _Do you really love my sister?" he asked._

 _The smile dropped from his face and he looked ahead, his eyes looking pained._

" _I do." he replied so softly that Harry almost didn't hear him. "But I'm not stupid enough to think that she'll ever go out with me."_

 _Harry didn't say anything and looked at cup, gleaming under the moonlight._

" _You think I'm an asshole don't you?" Cedric asked, smiling ruefully._

 _Harry scoffed but didn't say anything because it was the truth. He hated Cedric for what he was doing to Cho. She deserved to be with someone who valued her._

" _I guess I am acting like one." Cedric said and turned to look at Harry. "I don't want to hurt Cho. I care about her but I love Rose. And I can't have her, I know." He paused. "After this is over, I'll break up with her."_

 _Harry looked at him, surprised._

" _You will?" He asked._

" _Yeah. And I'll tell Rose how I feel about her. She can keep me, tell me to fuck off, whatever she wants. Let's just get this over with." Cedric said, looking determined but hurt._

 _Harry looked at the cup and then back at Cedric._

" _Let's do it together." He said over a fairly large current._

" _What?" Cedric asked, caught off guard._

" _Let's get it, both of us." Harry said and shrugged. "Hogwarts wins either way."_

 _Cedric laughed._

" _You are joking!" Cedric said._

 _Harry looked back and saw the maze almost on their backs._

" _Under any other circumstances, it would have been funny!" he shouted as the wind started picking up at an alarming rate._

 _The smile dropped off Cedric's face and he grabbed Harry's arm._

" _Are you sure?" he shouted back._

" _On the count of three!" Harry said, bracing himself._

" _Okay!" Cedric said, raising his hand._

" _One." The maze was practically touching them._

" _Two." Closing in._

" _Three." They both grabbed the cup. Harry felt a familiar pull in his abdomen and they were gone._

Harry pushed the classroom door open and sighed, his scar tingling uncomfortably.

Daphne wasn't there; he looked at his watch and realized he was early. He dropped heavily on the ground and popped open a button of his shirt. A light breeze swept in the room through the window and Harry sighed again. 'Truth always has a way to come out' the words rung in his head. They were true, somehow, through someone, _someday_ Rose would hear the truth and she'd want to know why he wasn't the one to tell her. He ran a hand through his hair and got up. His partner set up the equipments yesterday, its only fair he did it today. He worked in a half minded state going, barely noticing what he was doing. The door opened just as he set the cauldron of the potion on the stove.

"You are early." Daphne said, looking slightly surprised.

Harry threw her a half smile.

"I thought we were taking turns." He said, gesturing at the set-up.

"Works for me." Daphne said, returning the small smile.

Harry watched her as she gently sat down opposite him. ' _She is crazy beautiful'_ Harry thought idly. Her golden hair were braided over her shoulder, her sharp ocean-blue eyes pierced through everything she looked at. It was really hard to look away from someone that perfect, but that's what made her so alien to him.

Daphne cleared her throat lightly. Harry blinked twice and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I didn't mean to weird you out." He said, grimacing.

"Happens all the time." Daphne replied softly.

"Shall we?" she said.

Harry nodded, cursing himself in his head. _'She probably thinks I am a freak'_ he thought and put a hand through his hair. He took a quick look at her, surprised to find a small smile playing on her lips. He turned the burner on, feeling a little light in the chest. They worked in silence before finally letting the cauldron sit on light burn. An awkward silence settled as both sat idly, avoiding looking at each other. Harry wondered why they were acting distant all of a sudden; last night had been so easy, they just talked for almost an hour without hesitation.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey, we have charms together right?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She replied, still not looking up.

"Any chance you know the topic of the test next week? I'm pretty sure Rose and Ron don't remember and Hermione would chew my head off if I asked." He said, offering her a half grin and half grimace.

Daphne looked at him, smiling.

"Banishing Charm." She said. "You should start practicing. It's a little difficult."

"Right, thanks." He said, putting his hand through his hair.

Silence fell again, and this time Harry couldn't think of anything to converse on. The silence stretched on for longer than Harry was comfortable with. He took a look at Daphne to see her staring out of the window, looking deep in thought. Without looking forward, he stretched his legs and instantly regretted it. His foot hit the stove hard and the cauldron began to tumble down. His seeker's reflexes took over and his bare hands caught hold of the very heated metal cauldron. Pain shot through his hands, even harder when her heard Daphne gasp.

"Let go, let go, let go!" she hissed quickly crawling over to him.

Harry still, to not hurt his own pride, slowly and carefully put the cauldron on the stove, the potion safe inside it.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid...'_ he chanted in his head as he looked at his now red hands.

"Are you crazy!" Daphne exclaimed. "What were you doing?"

"I was getting up and my foot hit the stove-" he started.

"Not that." Daphne said and gently took his hands in her. Harry's head whipped up to look at her examining his hands closely. "What were you thinking catching it? It's not a damn quaffle, Potter."

"Harry." He corrected her, grimacing. "It's not that bad."

"Well, _Harry_ , it will get worse." She said, giving him a sharp look.

Harry felt a little annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry for saving the potion, which our grade depends on by the way." He said.

Daphne didn't say anything; she just pulled out her wand and pointed it at his hands.

"What-" Harry began in protest.

" _Novam cutis_." She muttered. Harry gasped as a cold, tingling sensation spread over his hands, providing instant relief from burning pain.

"Better?" Daphne asked, her face expressionless.

"Yeah-yes." Harry stuttered. "Very much. Thanks. And sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Daphne said, smiling hesitantly. "It's just temporary relief, by the way. It'll last for about two or three hours and then, well, I'll suggest ice. The new skin will form by tomorrow morning."

"Really, thanks a lot." Harry said sincerely. "Man, gotta remember that one. It's pretty handy."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about the spell." Daphne said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. "It's a spell. We'll learn it at some point."

"Not if it's not in the books." She said.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait, you invented that?!" he exclaimed.

"No." Daphne replied. She paused, looking skeptically at him.

"My mother did." She finally said. "I'd really like it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Sure, if that's what you want." He said. "But, why not? This spell is great! Your mother should get the credit for that."

"Yes, but mother doesn't want people to know." She said, smiling tightly.

"Alright." He said, getting even more confused. "But do you mind if I use it? I mean, you saw why I can need it on a daily basis."

Daphne chuckled, Harry noticed the tension in her shoulders release.

"Yes, you may." She said.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled at him, as if in a trance. Harry smiled back, slightly dazed himself; and then all of a sudden she looked away, her cheeks coloring.

"So," Harry said shrilly, startling Daphne, "what's your favorite subject?"

Daphne gave him an odd look.

"Defense against the dark arts." She replied. "But it won't be for long if Umbridge keeps teaching."

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "She is piece of work, that one."

"Count yourself lucky you haven't seen her party outfits." Daphne said, scrunching her nose.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh you know, all the balls the ministry keeps throwing, I have to go to every single one. It's plain hideous." She said in disgust.

"You don't like going to them?" he asked, amused.

"They are important, so I am required to go." She said slowly.

"I'm guessing they are not fun." Harry said, sensing her disinterest in them.

"They are held solely for the purpose of business under the guise of Charity." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Don't you just love them." Harry said, smirking.

"Not as much as I loved the Yule ball." She said, smirking right back.

"The one and only ball I've ever attended and not much of an experience, to be honest." Harry said, grimacing at the memory.

"That's exactly what Parvati and Padma Patil said!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Harry grimaced.

"You know about that?" he asked, embarrassed.

"They couldn't find enough people to complain." She replied.

"Of course." Harry said, scoffing. "Who did you go with?"

"A Durmstrang student." She said.

"Rose went with a Durmstrang guy." Harry said, scowling. "I hope yours was better than the one she snagged."

Daphne laughed.

"Oh, I know Ivan." Daphne said. "He doesn't use his brain a lot."

"True." Harry said, grimacing at the mere memory of making conversation with Ivan.

"Why did Rose even agree to go with him?" Daphne asked.

"'He's pretty' she said." Harry replied with a straight face.

Daphne laughed. Harry looked at her and smiled; people rarely even got to see the 'ice queen' smile, let alone laugh. She had a pretty laugh.

"I still remember Ivan chasing Rose all over the school after the ball." Daphne said.

"She was done with him the very next day." Harry said, shaking his head at his sister's antics.

"He clearly wasn't. Poor boy was obsessed with her." Daphne said, feeling bad for Ivan.

"Are all Durmstrang guys the same? Is it something they teach over there?" Harry muttered, as he stirred the potion clockwise.

"Maybe." Daphne replied.

"What about the one you went with?" Harry asked.

"Aleksander, fortunately, is nothing like Ivan." Daphne said, amused. "He's smart and he understood the terms of our arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Harry asked, confused.

"Aleksander is the son of one of my father's associates in Bulgaria. He was visiting Britain and it would have been impolite of me to not host him for such an important night." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Did your father ask you to-?"

"After I suggested, he did." Daphne said, stirring the potion anti-clockwise thrice.

"I suppose that was uh…convenient?" Harry said, eyebrows raised.

"Very." Daphne agreed. "It certainly spared me of the 'after effects' of the ball."

Harry scoffed.

"Well I clearly needed that more than you, seeing that I am still feeling the 'after effects'." He said and winked at her. Daphne laughed and nodded in mock agreement.

"You are a great dancer, by the way." He said, regretting it immediately.

"You saw me?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Well, it was kinda hard not to notice the only dark green in the great hall." He said, covering quickly. It hadn't only been the colour of the dress, but the dress itself and the woman in it. Harry and Ron had been gawking at her along with half the population inside the Great Hall. That was one of the sourest part for the Patil twins that night.

Daphne blushed.

"It is a beautiful colour." She said. Harry frowned slightly as she nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, too quickly. "Oh, look, the potion! We just have to stir it three times and then we are done for today!"

"Okay…" Harry said slowly, picking up the stirrer the same moment Daphne reached for it.

"Do you want to-?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." She replied.

"It has to sit till tomorrow night, right?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said and began picking up the knives.

They cleaned and got up and walked towards the door. Harry was about to open the door when they heard voices down the corridor.

"Who—" Harry started but Daphne shushed him. She placed a finger on her lip and gestured him to listen.

"—pathetic, Evans! Next, you'll say Dumbledore shits rainbows!" Harry scowled as he recognised the voice. Malfoy.

"Unless you want to be constipated for the weekend, you will not talk about him like that in front of me." Harry smiled hearing his sister's voice.

"Yeah, nice comeback, Evans! 'Shut up or I'll make you shit till next weekend'. Grow up."

"It's not my fault that all you see is shit because that's how far up your head is shoved in your ass!"

"Give up, you know Dumbledore is a manipulative—"

"Don't you dare complete that! And by the way, he has to work with the undersecretary of the Minister who also happens to be a fucking bitch. Tell me how the hell is he supposed to work with that mouse dung without being manipulative!"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Do you listen? At all?"

"You agreed that Umbridge is a massive bitch and mouse dung."

"I did no such thing!"

"You didn't say anything about it!"

"There is a fucking difference between 'yes' and silence."

"No actually there isn't."

"Evans, you are such a pain in the ass."

Harry looked at Daphne and they both rolled their eyes, already used to the constant bickering.

"Yeah whatever." Rose said, and knocked on their classroom door.

Harry opened the door to see Malfoy and Rose glaring at each other.

"So you two have started walking together?" He said, scowling at Malfoy who returned the favor.

"Ugh, gross, Harry." Rose said, grimacing.

"I'd rather die." Malfoy simply said.

"This is the way back to the Slytherin common room." Daphne clarified.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Rose asked Malfoy.

"Greengrass." Malfoy said, and smiled at Daphne courteously.

"Oh, how charming Malfoy." Daphne said, smiling stiffly at him. "But I have to run a quick errand."

"Well, I can accompany-" Malfoy began.

"In the girls bathroom. I forgot something important there." Daphne said, smiling.

"And it cannot wait till tomorrow morning? Filch is patrolling-" he tried again, making Harry smirk.

"He wouldn't dare stop me, let alone hand me a detention." She said, firmly.

Rose and Harry shared a look, and smirked. Daphne can shut the noisiest of the lot under a minute.

"Your call." Malfoy said, shrugging. He scowled at Harry and Rose and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Potter. Evans." Daphne said and winked at Rose.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in the common room." Harry whispered to his sister.

"Goodnight Daphne." He said, smiling at her. Daphne nodded and he left.

"Finally." Rose said.

"Finally." Daphne said, smiling fondly at her.

"Alright, come on, I have so much to tell you!" Rose said, almost squealing.

"Yes, so do I." Daphne replied with a hesitant smile.

* * *

Oh my god, I owe you guys such a big big apology! Its been almost a year now and I cannot believe it took that long! So much has been going on in my life, form starting a new college to falling in love with this amazing guy; not even joking! Its _love_ love. Thank you for your reviews and favorites and follows, I love you all and thanks for keeping up with me :')


	13. Mr Trod Love

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? For every chapter? Alright, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but all the unrecognizable characters and the plot is.**

* * *

"Ron, are you going to say something?" Hermione asked, fuming.

"No." Ron answered, sounding bored as he droned over his charms homework.

"Fred and George are testing their products on first years and you are just going to sit there and do nothing?" Hermione asked him coolly, her eyes blazing.

"I'm done!" Rose quipped, putting aside her charms homework and stretching her arms.

"Hoooooow." Ron groaned, his forehead on his parchment. "You started like five minutes ago."

"Two hours, buddy. We've been at it for two hours." Harry said, finishing up his work.

"Why have I written just two lines?" He asked, sounding outraged.

"You fell asleep for like an hour and a half!" Hermione snapped, having finished her work days ago. "Now get up and make yourself useful!"

"Do you really think they'd listen to me?" he asked, sounding frustrated. "Other than losing my dignity in front of the common room, there's not much I can do."

"You are a prefect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So are you!" Ron replied, getting back to his essay. "Scare them with a detention or something."

"Scare them." Hermione said thoughtfully and then smiled. "You did make yourself useful. Thanks Ron!" she said and headed straight towards the twins.

Ron sighed.

"This is too much." Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know." Rose said. "The kids can really get some permanent damage and they both could be _expelled_ -"

"No, not that." Ron groaned. "The homework! There's so much of it, we need at least another year to complete all of that. And look at this—" he hissed, pulling out his DADA essay—"at least this used to be better, but now that _toad_ is making us write the 'principles of responsible use of magic'! What are we, ten?!"

"You wouldn't!" The three of them heard horrified gasps of the twins as Hermione walked victoriously towards them.

"What did you threaten them with?" Harry asked, watching Fred and George sending all the first years away.

"I told them I'll write Mrs. Weasely." Hermione replied proudly, taking her seat.

"Ooh pulling out the big cards, Hermione." Rose said, chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It worked just fine." She replied and began reading her books.

It had been a week since they had been assigned the potion. Professors had been shooting homework ruthlessly at them. It was almost like they had a bet on who assigned the most homework; Snape was in the lead. The surprising part was that Hermione was having trouble making time for her extra reading; Hermione never had trouble managing time. Every single student from the fifth year to seventh was constantly seen with books or notes or spare parchments, either stressing over the work, or working or sleeping, which was quite understandable given how tired they were.

Harry stretched and checked the time. He looked around the common room to see others packing up.

"Anybody hungry?" he asked.

"Me." Ron replied immediately, closing his book and rolling his parchment. Hermione shot him a sharp look.

"I'll get back at it tomorrow." He said firmly.

"It's due Monday!" she said.

"And that's not tomorrow!" Ron said, quickly getting up. "Let's go, please."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if he'd study on a weekend." Hermione muttered, closing her book.

They all made their way over to Great Hall discussing about the upcoming tests and homework.

"When's potions due?" Harry asked.

"First thing Tuesday." Hermione replied.

Potions. Slytherin. Daphne.

"Shit!" Rose exclaimed, cursing herself. She stopped in her tracks.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up with you in a while!" she said, jogging back the way they came.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked.

"Girls bathroom. Someone's waiting for me." She said and ran off. She hurried through the crowd towards the staircase. The crowd thinned as she walked further away from the great hall. She reached the bathroom and walked inside to see Daphne waiting inside.

"Hey!" she said, walking towards her.

"You're late." Daphne said, fidgeting.

"Yeah, sorry, I almost forgot." Rose replied, studying her friend. "You look tense."

"Remember I told you that I talked to 'the guy' and then didn't tell you what we talked about or who he is?" Daphne said nervously.

"Vividly." Rose drawled.

"Wait, are you gonna tell me what you talked about?" Rose asked, excited.

"No," Daphne replied slowly. "I've decided to tell you who he is."

Rose stared at her friend open mouthed.

"I'm going to get a name?" she whispered, as if mesmerized.

"Yes." Daphne confirmed, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Wh- okay, let me just-" Rose took a deep breath. "prepare myself-"

"Rose."

"Wow—you are not playing a prank on me, are you because—"

" _Rose_."

"Right, sorry. Please, do tell." Rose said, slightly breathless.

Daphne sighed.

"Alright don't make me regret—" just then they heard a loud thud on the wall.

"What was that?" Daphne asked, tensed.

"I'm sure it's—" Rose started but stopped midway after feeling a familiar magical signature.

"What?" Daphne asked her.

Rose groaned.

"Malfoy has the worst timing _ever_." She said, scowling.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Daphne whispered, as they slowly walked towards the entrance of the bathroom.

"Why are we even worried about that!" Rose hissed. "He's probably having his face eaten by Davis again."

"He could be spying on us!" Daphne hissed back.

"That's pretty loud spying." Rose muttered. After getting close enough they began hearing another voice along with Malfoy's.

"There's someone else." Daphne whispered.

"Yes. Davis." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"They're definitely not making out, and Davis isn't the type to have a _conversation_ in an empty corridor." Daphne said.

"True." Rose agreed.

They pressed closer to the entrance and could hear the whispers clearly. Rose concentrated on their signatures, both were bordering on worried and angry, correction, _very_ worried and slightly angry.

"...can't go spewing shit like that around Crabbe! He's got the biggest fucking mouth and you know it!" Malfoy whispered angrily.

"I wasn't thinking, okay!" the other person whispered back, sounding afraid. "I got the letter today, Draco, I don't know what—"

"Theodore!" Daphne recognised. "Theodore Nott."

"It's not true." Malfoy said, sounding tense. "Our fathers would never let that happen."

"Do you think _He'd_ listen!?" Now Nott sounded angry. "They can't do shit Draco! If he wants us to, it's either agree or die. We're fucked...we're fu—"

Daphne and Rose shared look, shocked.

"Don't ." Malfoy hissed. "Don't say that. To me or to anyone else." There was another thud. "We're not fucked, you hear me? We are not FUCKED. Your man is wrong!"

Nott chuckled darkly.

"My man knew _He_ was back before Potter did; I didn't believe him then. I want him to be wrong now Draco, fuck me, I want you to be right!"

There was silence. Daphne and Rose stared at the floor in shock, understanding who they meant by 'he'. Rose felt a shiver go down her spine, her mind flooding with images of Cedric's dead body and Harry, broken with cuts all over his body, crying over him.

"Two years, Malfoy." Nott muttered. "And that's the longest. Enjoy your freedom till then."

With that, they heard a pair of footsteps receding and then silence.

"FUCK!"Malfoy swore loud, startling both Rose and Daphne, and then he left too.

"What the hell was that..." Daphne whispered, although there was no need to.

"I really wish we hadn't eavesdropped." Rose said.

"We should go." Daphne said. "Are you going to tell Potter?"

"Yes." Rose said shakily.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"Just hungry." She said. "Let's go."

"You go first." Daphne said. "Are you sure you're fine after hearing that terrifying conversation?"

Rose chuckled.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked.

"Never better." Daphne said and gestured Rose towards the exit.

"I haven't forgotten about the thing we were discussing earlier." Rose said, smirking. "But I think we both need to be in different states of mind for that."

Daphne chuckled breathily.

"Yes, of course. Right. Off you go!" she said.

Rose rolled her eyes and quickly walked towards the great hall.

'we are fucked' kept echoing in her head so much, she thought it would burst. What did that mean? What would their fathers protect them from? Agree to do what? And more importantly, who was Nott's 'man'? How did he know Voldemort was back before Harry did? All these questions kept swimming in her head and she didn't even realise she was halfway through the Great Hall. She quickly spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and went over to them and took her seat beside Harry.

"Took you long enough." Harry said.

"I need to tell you something." Rose whispered quickly. The four of them immediately put their heads together and she filled them in with what she and Daphne heard.

"'He'—" Ron gulped.

"Voldemort." Harry whispered back slowly.

"What is he going to do to them?" Hermione whispered.

There was about a minute long silence as they all processed what they'd just heard.

"We can get all of those answers if we find—" Harry started.

"Nott's man." Rose ended.

"The only people who could know about Voldemort coming back were death eaters. Why would a death eater be passing on such crucial information to a teenager!" Hermione said, pretending to eat.

Rose looked over at the Slytherin table to see Daphne take her seat beside Astoria. Daphne looked at her with the slightest raise in her eyebrow. Rose nodded, confirming that she'd told her friends what they had heard. With that, they both looked away. Her eyes roamed down the Slytherin table and there he was, sitting a few seats away from Daphne, Theodore Nott. He had a deep frown on his face and was barely eating anything. Rose concentrated solely on him, pushing all other thoughts and noises out of her head and she found him. His signature although unique, felt like everyone else's; it didn't make _her_ feel anything and a small, distant part of her felt relieved. She closed her eyes, weaving her way into his conscious, finding strings of emotions tangled together. She finally reached him: angry and void of hope. Rose felt a slight drop in her stomach. He wasn't even scared, which would have been so much better than having no hope at all. Whatever Voldemort had planned for them somehow seemed like the end of the world to him.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry's voice jolted her out of her state.

"Not here." Ron muttered, looking around.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall. Rose looked at Daphne who was already looking at her and raised her eyebrows; Daphne shook her head in answer, she didn't know where Malfoy was either. Astoria looked up from her plate and smiled slightly at her. Rose smiled back and winked.

"Doesn't matter. He'll have to be at the old equipment room for the potion." Rose said, going back to her food. "Plus, he won't give us anything. We need to find Nott's guy."

"What's to say he'll give us anything." Harry said, looking worried.

"He probably won't. Willingly." Hermione said quietly. "But if we have his name, I suppose he'll give us whatever we want, unless he's ready to deal with his own people."

"So all we need to do is find out who he is?" Ron asked.

"For now, yes. But it won't be easy." Hermione said.

"If we could get our hands on one of their letters—" Ron suggested.

"That's actually great but still pretty difficult. What's to know he doesn't burn those letters after reading them. There are so many variables—" Hermione said.

"Aren't the letters being intercepted by the ministry?" Harry asked. "How the hell is that guy writing Nott without attracting attention?"

"Not all letters, Harry." Rose said gravely. "They are looking in our letters thoroughly and sweeping others letters under their eyes once, except the Slytherins's. If the families of the Slytherins came to know that their children's letters are being intercepted, they won't be very happy; and if the rich and famous aren't happy, it would be a lot of trouble for the ministry."

Ron and Harry scowled.

"Fucking losers." Ron muttered angrily.

"Besides all of that, I don't think they'd be stupid enough to write all that information openly. They must be communicating in code." Hermione said.

"You think he'll write again anytime soon?" Ron asked, finishing up the last of his desert.

"We don't know." Hermione said, not disheartened. "But we could try to get the one Nott's got." She looked at Rose. "Didn't you say he got the letter today?"

Rose nodded.

"So he probably still has it on him?" Hermione suggested.

"But like you said, he's probably destroyed it already." Harry said.

"Then let's know for sure." Ron said quickly. "We've got know what it says!"

"It's worth a try." Rose said, looking at her friends nervously.

"Rose." Harry said, turning hesitantly towards his sister. "I know you won't like this, but it would be so much easier if Daphne helped-"

Rose groaned.

"I know!" Rose said. "But if she gets caught—"

"She won't." Harry said firmly. "She's smart. She knows how to improvise if it comes to that."

Rose frowned.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"You must have told me." He said, looking confused himself. "It doesn't matter. I'm not wrong though, am I?"

"No..." Rose said hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask her Harry?" Hermione added quickly. "You are going to see her now."

"Just ask her if she'll be willing to help." Ron said. "Rose, do you have the map?"

"I do." She replied.

"We've got to act fast, because if he hasn't destroyed the letter yet, he might soon. We need to get it before he does." Ron said. "Rose, stay in the equipment room after Malfoy leaves. We'll all meet you there after ten; hopefully, Daphne will be with you." Ron said, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Alright then, that settles it. Hermione?" he said, looking at her.

"I'll be there. We have fifteen minutes after ten to get back in our common rooms, I'll make it there by then." She said, determined.

"Good." Ron.

"We are getting that letter, one way or another." Harry said firmly.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Rose asked.

"I don't think he'll be interested to know." Harry said coldly.

"Harry—" Rose started.

"Let's see what we can do before we go running to him." He said firmly.

Rose sighed in surrender.

"Fine." She said.

"Alright, let's go then." Hermione said, getting up. "It's almost nine."

Rose, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out of the great hall.

"See you guys later!"Rose said and with that they all went their way.

Rose walked towards the old equipment room with quick steps. She was eager to finish earlier than usual so that they could have the room as soon as possible. She opened the door and closed it behind her, completely ignorant of another magical signature, which never happened.

"You're early." Rose almost jumped a foot high in the air.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, her hand raking through her hair. "Don't fucking do that!"

"At least look up when you enter a room." He said, smirking. Getting down from the window sill, he walked towards the potion sitting in the middle of the room.

"You set that up." Rose said, surprised.

"Yes, and now you're going to do the rest of the work while I supervise." He drawled.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get here so early?" she asked, not looking at him. "Did you inhale your food?"

He watched her a moment as she cut up the ingredients they required.

"I skipped dinner; asked a house elf to bring me some food up here." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why'd you skip dinner?" she asked, still not looking up.

"You care because?" He drawled.

"I don't. Just making conversation." She replied, looking at him innocently.

"Don't. It's annoying." He said, and sat down opposite her.

Rose just sighed in disdain.

"What do we have to do next?" She asked him.

Malfoy raised his brows.

"You're asking me?" he said, sounding slightly surprised.

"You see anyone else in the room?" she asked coolly.

Malfoy scoffed.

"Since when did you start asking?" he said suspiciously.

"Since I didn't read today's notes." She admitted slowly.

Malfoy grinned.

"Really now?" he drawled. "I'm going to have to report this to Snape."

"You go ahead and do that after we're done with this." She said, looking at him impatiently.

"You're not scared of him." He said, studying her.

"Yes, and?" she said, getting more impatient by the second.

"Everyone is." He replied.

"What is your point?" she snapped.

"Why aren't you scared of him?" he asked, as if purposefully wasting time.

"Why should I be? And also, why aren't you?" she asked, hoping that a personal question would bring him back on track.

"He's my Godfather." He bragged. Rose groaned mentally.

"Cute, now can we please focus on the task?"

"You are in a hurry today." He observed.

"You think?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well let me see—uh, none of your business." She replied, glaring at him.

"We can finish up fifteen minutes before time, but since you're being stubborn—" he said, smirking.

"Why do you even want to know?" she snapped.

"I don't have to give you a reason." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"You know what, let's wait." She said, smiling tightly at him.

Malfoy just shrugged and sat with legs spread wide, smirking at her. Rose glared at him and sat quietly with her legs folded. She sat in silence for about a minute, fidgeting as Malfoy smiled evilly at her, before she gave in.

"Alright, fine." She sighed. "I'll tell you." She thought for a few seconds; the lie has to be awkward enough to be believable. She smiled in her head.

"Predictable." He said sitting up straighter, smirking.

"I—I'm meeting up with someone." She said, trying not to let her smirk show.

Malfoy tilted his head back.

"With who?" he said, a little forcefully.

Rose frowned. Why did he sound different?

"I'm not going to tell you that!" she said.

"Well it doesn't sound that urgent anyway." He said, slouching back.

"Why the hell do you care?" she said, frustrated.

"I don't." He snapped. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her piercingly. "I just don't think it's that urgent. I want to rest for a while."

"Don't you want to leave as early as possible?" she asked insistently. "I mean you hate me! You couldn't possibly want to be in my company any longer than necessary."

"True." He said, smirking at her mockingly. "But I like vexing you more than I hate you."

"Yes, very mature, Malfoy." She snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

They sat in silence for about a minute or two before Rose spoke again.

"If I tell you his name," she started, "will you start working on the potion that very second and promise to complete early?" she asked.

Malfoy contemplated the offer.

"Fine." He drawled.

Rose sighed, as she dug up any name that could sound convincing.

"Dean." She said, gulping. "Dean Thomas."

Malfoy smiled at her maliciously; but it didn't look like he was able to quite pull it off, it looked forced.

"How convenient." He drawled. "Mudblood and Mudblood together." He bit out. Rose fisted her hands, forcing herself to say nothing. "You two will look disgusting together, just the way it should be."

"Are you done?" she asked him coolly. He looked slightly surprised at her reaction. "I really need to get going. There is someone else's company I prefer above yours, even if it's not the same for you."

Malfoy scoffed.

"I would _love_ to never see you again." He snapped, instantly getting back to work.

Rose took a deep breath in, trying not to let her victory show. They worked in silence for the rest of the time, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Rose didn't feel very great about it, after the progress they had made over the week; but she knew she was not at fault. He could very easily just never asked her anything and they wouldn't be here. It was not her fault that he was a nosy little git who loved to make everyone else's business his own. After about forty five minutes of work, they were done. Malfoy immediately got up, so did she. He went towards the door and looked back at her.

"It has to sit for another fifteen minutes." He said, smirking at her. "Turn the stove off before you leave."

Rose pretended to look angry as with one last look, he shut the door with a loud bang.

"Malfoy!" she shouted for extra effect and the footsteps faded.

"Well that worked." She muttered to herself. "I mean it sort of backfired but it worked."

She still didn't feel great about fighting with him, but she did what she had to do. She decided she had more important matters on hand, like the letter and the potion, so she should concentrate on them instead of a lost cause. So, she decided to just sit and wait for everyone else to get there and wallow in the slight empty feeling she had in her chest, which probably had a lot to do with Malfoy.

888888888888888888888888

Harry opened the door to the classroom and got inside, dropping his satchel on the floor. He sighed and quickly got to work, setting up the stove and cauldron and placing the knives in order. He took out all the ingredients needed and cleaned them, which he almost never did. He had almost begun chopping when the classroom door opened and Daphne entered, looking slightly surprised and amused.

"I thought it was a partnered assignment." She said, eyebrows slightly raised. "But don't let me stop you."

"I got in early." He said, shrugging.

"Yes, I saw you all leave early." Daphne said, gracefully sitting beside him. "Rose told you about what we heard, I suppose."

"She did." Harry replied gravely. "Actually about that—" he said, looking at her "—we need your help."

"What kind?" Daphne asked carefully.

"The 'invading someone's privacy' kind." Harry replied impassively.

"You need me to get the letter." Daphne said, not sounding surprised.

Harry nodded.

"He must have destroyed it. Nott's not an idiot." Daphne said.

"Sometimes the things that scare you latch themselves to you. Just consider that he hasn't." Harry insisted. "Will you help us confirm our suspicions?"

Daphne remained quiet.

"I wouldn't have asked this of you if there was any other easier or quicker way." Harry said, looking at her with pleading eyes. "I don't want to drag you in it—"

"I got dragged in it the second I heard their conversation." Daphne said, looking him right in the eyes.

"So, will you—"

"I will." Daphne confirmed.

"Thank you!" Harry said, giving her hand a light squeeze, completely missing goose bumps rising on her arm and the redness on her cheeks. He smiled at her and got back to work and Daphne joined him, looking slightly shaken.

"Don't worry." Harry said, thinking she was nervous about what she had would have to do. "You won't get caught. If there's anyone who can pull this off effortlessly, it's you."

Daphne smirked slightly.

"No need to grease me up, Potter." She said. "I'm already convinced."

Harry chuckled.

"Really though," he said, chopping a flobberworm, "I haven't met a lot of people as smart as you." He continued carefully chopping; again, missing her smile and the look of complete adoration Daphne was watching him with.

"Thank you." She replied cordially. Harry threw her quick smile and they both worked in coordination for the next hour, talking and laughing in between, actually enjoying each other's company. ' _Who would have thought'_ Harry thought, smiling slightly as Daphne stirred the potion anti clockwise. Soon, they were ready to leave.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said, turning off the stove.

"Potter, this is really important to you, isn't it?" she asked, walking towards him as he opened the door.

Harry hesitated.

"Yeah." He answered hesitantly.

"I'll try my best to get the letter." Daphne said. "but if it's not there, if it has been destroyed, you have to be ready to be disappointed too."

Harry nodded.

"I am." He assured her. "I just hope it's still intact and you can get it."

"I will try my best." She said, trying to sound impassive.

"Hey," Harry said, "no pressure."

"You're telling me that _now_." She said, glaring at him mockingly.

Harry grinned.

"Let's go." He said, and closed the door as they discreetly walked towards the old equipment room of the astronomy tower.

888888888888888888888888

Rose, Harry and Daphne waited for Ron and Hermione in the old equipment room, and almost jumped when the door opened and the two of them walked in.

"Hey!" Hermione said, hurrying inside. "I'm sorry we are late! Filch almost caught us."

"It's alright." Harry said. "Let's just get started."

"Before we do," Rose said, glaring at her brother, "Daphne, Ron and Hermione: Guys, Daphne." She introduced them

"Hey." Ron said awkwardly. Daphne smiled at him.

"Hi." Hermione said. "We are really glad you agreed."

"I'm glad I can be of help." Daphne replied softly.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed. "Shoot then!"

"Alright then first, where could he have kept it?" Harry asked, looking at Daphne.

"He wouldn't just leave the letter around in his dormitory." Daphne said. "He wouldn't risk somebody getting their hands on it especially with roommates like Crabbe and Goyle." She grimaced.

"So if he has it, then it must be on him." Rose said.

"His bag." Hermione said.

"His trousers." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"His robes." Rose said.

"When he was at dinner, he was still in his uniform."Daphne said. "No robes, but he had his bag."

"So trousers or bag?" Rose confirmed.

"Most likely." Daphne said. "But it's still a guess."

"So that's where we start." Harry said. "The first two places to look."

"If we don't find it there?" Ron asked.

"Then I'll check his room." Daphne replied coolly.

"No!" Rose protested. "You _will_ get caught."

"Maybe." Daphne said. "If I do, then I will improvise."

"Daphne, you don't have to go that far." Harry said.

"I do." She said. "We all know who this is about and what _he_ can do." She paused. "I know none of you are particularly fond of Malfoy and Nott, but I've never seen them that rattled. Whatever he has planned for them must be _terrible;_ after four years of knowing them so closely, I can assure you they won't come to us or anyone else for help, whether it's because of their pride or fear of family, doesn't mean they don't deserve the help."

They all remained silent, a little moved by Daphne's speech.

"So you believe Harry?" Hermione asked slowly.

Daphne looked at Harry and he looked back at her, almost challengingly.

"I do." She replied softly. Harry's face broke into a smile. Rose watched the exchange carefully, sensing a change in the air. Harry looked thankful, just genuinely thankful, but Daphne's energy felt different. Rose frowned, wondering how she had never noticed it before. ' _Maybe because it hasn't happened before'_ she wondered. ' _Not now'_ she thought to herself, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Daph?" Rose called. Daphne looked at her. "You ready?"

"I am." She replied confidently.

"Okay." Rose said. "This whole thing depends on how well you handle a situation. I know you're good at this, but you have to be careful. Don't depend on any variables, aim straight; search him and his bag, if you don't find anything in it, you have to somehow get in their room and look in his belongings. I have absolutely no idea how you're going to manage that but I trust you and I know you're fucking smart—" Daphne grimaced "—so figure that out and get the letter, if he still has it, and get the fuck out of there. Oh my God, this plan is batshit crazy maybe we shouldn't ask her to do this. If your family finds out you were sneaking around in boys dormitory—"

"Rose." Daphne said loudly. "Stop. You said you trust me, right?" Rose nodded reluctantly. "Then trust me to take care of myself. I'm a not a Gryffindor to 'sacrifice' myself and get the letter." She said, smirking.

Ron snorted.

"Okay." Rose said unwillingly. "You know the risks Daph..."

"I do." She replied.

Rose sighed.

"Fine then." Rose said. "I hope you're lucky."

Daphne smirked.

"You underestimate me." She said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the exchange happen, eyes flying from Rose to Daphne. They hadn't really seen Daphne and Rose converse; it was almost like they were expecting to see something unusual, having known no instance of a Slytherin-Gryffindor friendship; but it was just two friends who genuinely cared about each other, just like they did.

"Okay," Harry started. "Then let's do it."

They all got up, looking slightly nervous.

"You ready?" He asked Daphne.

"Perfectly." She replied. "Do not worry. I will be fine."

Harry nodded.

"We know you can totally do this." Hermione all but shouted, making Daphne smirk.

"Good luck." Ron muttered, smiling tightly at her.

"Thank you." Daphne replied civilly.

"Alright, let's get you to your common room." Rose said, pulling out the marauder's map.

"Rose, how about you let Harry take her?" Hermione suggested carefully.

"What?" Harry responded, missing Daphne's blush.

"Why?" Rose said.

"You'll just, you know—" Hermione looked at Ron, begging him to help her.

"You'll stress her the fuck out." Ron simply said.

"I will not!" Rose protested. She turned to Daphne. "Do you think I will stress you out?"

"Of course I don't." Daphne said, smiling. "I will not be stressed out by you if you stay completely silent throughout the way and don't fidget."

Rose gaped at her.

"Traitor." She whispered.

"It's settled then." Hermione said. "Harry, you can escort Daphne."

"Uh, okay." Harry replied and looked at Daphne. "You okay with that?"

"It's just a few minutes' walk; I'm sure we'll make it." Daphne replied.

Rose gave Daphne an odd look. Daphne would never even _stand_ with someone for a minute if she wasn't comfortable with them, unless it was business. To think that Daphne felt at ease around Harry just within a week was something Rose never thought was possible. She still felt like there was something else at play; something she couldn't quite see. Daphne was definitely hiding something from her and Rose was determined to find out what.

"Okay, then," Rose replied sullenly, "Off you go."

Daphne smiled at her knowingly; she knew Rose was just pretending to hurt.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the map. He carefully looked all over it and nodded.

"Okay, we are good to go." He said and gestured for Daphne come along and they both were gone.

"What do you think?" Rose asked Ron and Hermione as soon as Harry and Daphne left.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Daphne." Rose said.

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"She's cool." Ron replied.

"Just cool?" Rose asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"She can be nice." Hermione said.

"Sweet and diplomatic, nicely put." Rose said, giving Hermione a side hug.

"Does anybody feel the vibe between Harry and Daphne?" Ron asked, as they too began to leave.

"What vibe?" Hermione asked.

"The 'sexual tension' vibe." Ron said, grinning.

"Come on man!" Rose said, grimacing.

"What? It was right there!"

"Stop talking!"

* * *

Daphne and Harry stopped at the final turn towards the Slytherin common room.

"This is you." Harry said, looking slightly nervous.

"It is." Daphne replied, looking completely at ease.

"You look great—I mean, you look like you've done this like a hundred times before." Harry said, with a nervous chuckle.

Daphne smirked.

"Maybe I have." She replied casually.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You-you have?" he stuttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow P— _Harry_." She said, smiling.

Harry chuckled.

"Goodnight Daphne." He said and she turned the corner and left.

Harry swept a hand through his hair and left, smiling to himself.

Daphne's heart was drumming inside her chest throughout the way, whenever his hand accidently brushed against hers, or when he put his hand through his hair or smiled; the slightest movement from Harry Potter had Daphne's knees buckling. She bit her lip, stopping herself from grinning foolishly. Being in such a close proximity to him for a week felt like a blessing, and to think she had another seven weeks of this made her sigh. She had fallen for him before even talking to him; now, spending an hour with him alone every night was making her fall for him harder every day. She barely stopped herself from twirling on the spot and giggling. _'Manners, Daphne'_ she reminded herself, slightly giddy. She stopped in front of the wall, composing herself, and muttered the password. The wall immediately caved a passage for her and she entered the common room. Sitting in one of the leather sofas was none other than Theodore Nott, his back towards the entrance of the common room. Daphne stopped; she expected him to be there, her whole plan depended on him being there. Theo and Daphne had practically spent all of their childhood together. Their parents had tried on numerous occasions to set them up but all in vain, because Daphne couldn't even pretend to have the slightest interest in him, having had her heart pinned on someone else for as long as she could remember. Although they spent a lot of time together, they were just civil to each other, feeling no bond of friendship but an understanding of each other's past. That's how she knew he'd be here, she knew him too well.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said softly, her voice echoing in the empty common room.

Theo's head turned partly towards her, as she walked towards him.

"Running late?" he asked, looking at her expressionlessly.

Daphne sat down opposite him, legs crossed, eyes trained on him.

"I had to take a little detour." She replied impassively.

"Very specific." Nott noted.

"That is all you need to know." She said.

She studied him for a moment; he looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost, his hair looked unkempt, which wasn't a very common occurrence, but above all, his eyes looked void, like an empty shell. Daphne felt pity rise for him.

"I don't care for company right now." Nott drawled.

"I don't care to be your company." She replied, casually looking at her perfectly filed nails. "But I couldn't help but notice, Nott: you look terrible."

"Careful there Daph, you might hurt my feelings." He sneered.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Want to share your woes?" she asked, smirking.

"I suggest you mind your own business, Greengrass." He hissed.

"Could it be about the letter you received this morning?" she asked casually, feeling her heart skip a beat. She knew this was going to work, but it was still risky.

Nott's head snapped up and his eyes widened as he gaped at her. Daphne smirked. ' _He still has it'_ she thought victorious and surprised at the same time.

"What letter?" he asked carefully, leaning forward.

"Don't bother." She said, flicking her wrist. "I heard you and Malfoy argue next to the girls bathroom."

Nott groaned and sat back, closing his eyes.

"Did anyone else hear?" he asked.

"It was just me." She replied and leaned forward. "Count yourself lucky it was a Slytherin who heard you." She hissed. "If it were somebody else, they'd go running to Dumbledore."

Nott scowled.

"So you believe it? That the Dark Lord..." he strayed off.

"If I didn't before, I do now." She said coolly. "Be careful, Nott. Nobody will hear it from me, but there is a very good chance _he_ will hear it from someone else."

Nott's scowl deepened. Daphne gracefully got up and discreetly pulled out her wand; Nott was too busy wallowing in self loathing. She slowly walked around the table between them stood behind Nott's sofa; he still didn't look at her. She slowly pointed her wand at the fire burning between the two sofas, careful not to be noticed. " _Furta Ignis"_ she mouthed and saw the fire crackle slightly. She tucked in her wand, satisfied, while bending down near his ear.

"Destroy it if you haven't already." She whispered, as if really concerned. "Don't try to be smart and keep it. Hidden things have a way to be found, Nott, sooner or later; and you will have to suffer the consequences."

Nott gulped but didn't say anything. He didn't have to; Daphne saw him side-eye his bag and then the fireplace. Daphne smirked; everything was in place, all she had to do was walk away.

"Good night, Theodore." She said, straightening up and strutted away towards the girl's dormitory, feeling Nott's eyes on her until she disappeared. She marched up to her room and opened the door to find the other three girls sleeping soundly. She pulled the drapes of her bed and changed, he heart fluttering. She lit her wand and pulled out her book, deciding to wait for at least two hours before going back in the common room, waiting for Nott to leave.

As the hours passed, Daphne eyes began drooping. She desperately tried to keep them open. She turned page after page of her book, occasionally looking up to check the time and sighed sometimes. Finally, when she was almost half done with the book, she looked at her bedside clock and sighed in relief. It was two thirty in the morning, Daphne put on her night robe and tiptoed down the girls dormitory and stopped near the entrance, hidden in the shadows. She pulled out her wand and muttered ' _homenum revelio'._ She sighed in relief; there was no one else in the common room. She quickly walked over to the fire and bent down. Taking a deep breath, she thrust her hand inside the fire and to her relief, the spell had worked. Her hand was perfectly fine; thanks to the spell she had cast on the fire. ' _Furta Ignis'_ , literally meaning 'trick fire', did the job. Daphne got on her knees and groped inside the fire and found it, a crumpled piece of paper, slightly burnt around the edges, but otherwise completely fine. She smiled victoriously. Nott probably stood there and watched the letter burn, as the spell created the illusion for him, and went to bed feeling lighter. She stood up and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the fire.

" _Finite."_ She muttered and watched the fire crackle again. She picked up a stray paper from the table and held it above the fire and watched it burn in satisfaction. She dropped the paper in the fire and tucked the crumpled letter in her robe. She promised herself she would never tell the others how she got the letter. She wasn't proud of this manipulative side of herself and she'd rather Rose and Harry didn't know about. To them, she simply got a hand on Nott's bag by pure luck, searched it and found the letter in a hidden pocket. She duplicated it and put the original one back in his bag. The end.

"Only did it a hundred times before." She muttered sadly and went back to her dormitory, not risking opening the letter in the common room.

She quickly pulled out the letter from her robe and carefully straightened it under the light of her wand. Her heart beating faster against her chest, she started reading the letter line by line, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

* * *

Rose paced the length of the empty common room, holding the enchanted parchment that she and Daphne used to communicate. She had been checking it every minute since they got back to the common room. Harry had offered to stay up with her but she knew he was tired and had the quidditch trials tomorrow so she told him he should go to bed. It was quarter to three and there was no word from Daphne and Rose was starting to get worried. Just when she was about to give up and go to bed, she saw writing appear on the parchment. She almost jumped in relief as the words started to appear.

' _I have it.'_ It simply wrote and Rose smiled. She got the letter! Of course she did; Daphne Greengrass hardly ever failed in anything. If she was writing through the parchment, she was obviously fine. Rose grinned and raced up to her room. She closed the door lightly and pulled back Hermione's drapes.

"Hermione!" she hissed, shaking her lightly.

"Hmmm." Hermione muttered sleepily.

"Wake up!" Rose whispered. "I've got good news!"

"What?" Hermione asked groggily, sitting up.

"Daphne has it!" she said. "Daphne has the letter!"

Hermione's eyes shot open.

"What!?" She exclaimed softly.

"She just wrote to me." Rose said, grinning. "She has it."

"How did she do it?" Hermione asked, practically giddy.

"I don't know! Guess we'll have to ask her today." Rose replied.

"Did she mention what's in it?" Hermione asked again.

"No, nothing. She just wrote she has it. God, I was so worried she'll get caught! It is such a relief." She said, sighing.

"It is." Hermione said. "Now, go to bed. We'll figure it all out tomorrow."

Rose nodded and went to her bed, pulling the drapes back. She climbed in it and looked at Hermione.

"Did you notice something weird today? With Harry and Daphne?" Rose asked her.

"Good weird or bad weird?" Hermione asked her.

Rose thought about it.

"Good weird." She replied.

Hermione smiled.

"I did." She said, and closed her drapes. "Good night, Rose."

"Night, Hermione." Rose said, closing her drapes lying on her bed, thinking of all the things that happened that day and with those closing thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where is she?" Harry said, pacing the classroom floor.

"She eats her food like a human should, Harry." Rose said. "Give her some time."

"It's eight thirty already." Ron muttered, slouching in his chair. "We need to leave by nine anyhow."

"Eight fifty." Hermione said slowly, and grimaced when the other three threw her a look.

They were all in the classroom Harry and Daphne were assigned for Potions, waiting for the latter and the letter. Harry had been impatient throughout the day, barely stopping himself from rushing to Daphne and asking her for the letter.

The classroom door opened and Daphne stepped inside, stopping in her tracks; the four of them were looking at her like a predator looks at its prey.

"Looks like you all skipped dinner." she drawled, walking towards them.

"I knew you could do it!" Rose squealed.

"Really now?" Hermione muttered.

"How did you get it?" Rose asked, ignoring Hermione.

"We don't have time for that." Daphne said and pulled out the letter. "This is going to take long enough."

They all stared at the letter for solid five seconds before Harry stepped forward and took the letter from her hand.

"Alright, I'll read it." Harry said, unfolding the letter.

He started.

" 'Dear Theodore, I hope you are doing well. I met Mr. Trod Love last Sunday; he was most pleased to read your report and would like to hire you after your graduation from Hogwarts School. He plans to surprise your father with the news after you've joined. I am sure your father wouldn't oppose to you working for such an influential firm. Mr. Love also reviewed Draco Malfoy's application and decided to open two vacancies so he could hire both you young men. On another happy note, do you remember Mr. Love's dog; finally letting go of my fear of animals, I pet it! – P. R. Egret'"

"What?" Ron said.

"Who the hell is Trod Love?" Rose asked.

"Oh my god." Hermione muttered, snatching the letter from Harry's hand.

"What?" Harry asked immediately.

Hermione didn't say anything. She read the letter at least thrice before she looked up, eyes filled with dread. She looked at Daphne, who nodded remorsefully.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said softly.

"It didn't even take you a minute to figure it out while I was at it for at least half an hour." Daphne replied, smiling weakly.

"Will you two cut it out?" Rose hissed, frustrated.

Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Mr. Trod Love is an anagram for 'Voldemort'." Hermione said. "I think you can figure the rest out."

She gave the letter to Rose, who didn't even need to look at it to confirm her suspicions. Her stomach dropped and heart started beating faster. Now Rose understood Malfoy and Nott's outbursts.

"They are going to get the dark mark as soon as they leave Hogwarts." Rose said, her tongue feeling heavy.

"That's what Nott meant when he said they had two years of freedom." Daphne said sombrely.

The room was filled with a stifling silence. Harry and Rose shared a look. Neither of them liked Malfoy or Nott, but they would never wish this on their worst enemy. Malfoy and Nott didn't deserve to be enslaved by a murdering lunatic. They might be idiots and rude assholes but they weren't torturers or murderers, they just weren't. Rose made up her mind; she would not let it happen, she would not let Voldemort strip them of their futures and dare she say, their innocence, whatever it took. She saw the gleam of determination in her brother's eyes and knew in an instant that they'd do everything it takes get Malfoy and Nott out of this mess.

"Since we are not going to let that happen, let's move on to the identity of Nott's man." Harry said firmly. Rose saw Daphne look at him in surprise.

"You would do that?" Daphne asked Harry. "For them?"

"They clearly don't want any part of it; that tells a lot about them." Harry said.

Daphne nodded, still looking at him as he re-read the letter.

"Voldemort has a dog?" Ron said, reading over Harry's shoulder. "I thought he had a big ass snake."

"So what—the person who wrote the letter...pet it?" Hermione wondered.

"P. R. Egret." Rose read. "Do you know anyone called Egret?" she asked Daphne.

"No." Daphne replied. "I've never heard of anyone called Egret."

"Well whoever he is, why could he be writing Nott?" Ron said.

"Could be that he and Nott are close?" Harry suggested.

"It's never that simple when it comes to Slytherins." Ron said. "No offence." He added, looking at Daphne.

"No, you are right." Daphne agreed. "Knowing Theodore, he's probably holding something over the man."

"Something big enough to make him take such a risk?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Daphne replied confidently.

"This guy is clever." Harry said, his eyes roaming over the letter. "Someone who doesn't know what to look for will have no clue that this letter has a meaning beyond what is written in it."

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Rose said.

"Not now Rose—" Harry started but Rose stopped him.

"No, Harry!" she said. "There are lives at stake. We cannot risk it!"

"Do you think he'll even believe us?" Harry snapped. "Has he shown any interest in our lives since we got back?"

"We have the letter, we will tell him what we heard!" Rose answered back.

"And then what?" Harry asked. "He'll tell us to let him handle it and to not look into it any further?"

"Harry, enough!" Rose snapped. "We are not risking it. Nott and Malfoy need someone powerful backing them up."

"You can back them up." Hermione muttered. They all looked at her. "What?" she said. "Rose is one of the most powerful witches in the history of magic."

"No I am not!" Rose said, looking at Hermione as if she were crazy.

"If only you'd read the books that I give you, you'd know!" Hermione snapped at her. Rose stared at her, eyes wide. "Your magic goes way above average and you know it. Some might say you are even more powerful than Dumbledore."

Rose scoffed.

"You know it Rose." Hermione said. "and it scares you. You are scared you can't control it, you're scared that if it goes out of control, you might hurt someone."

"That is not true." Rose hissed. The chair in the corner of the room lifted up in the air.

"Hermione—" Harry warned.

"You think your magic is a sword you know how to use but don't know how to put down. You think," she said loudly as the chair began vibrating against the wall, "that one day you won't control the magic, the magic will control you! You are scared that one day, you might become like Voldemort!"

"It's NOT TRUE!" Rose snapped, the chair violently starting to snap.

"Granger what are you doing!" Daphne hissed.

"But what you don't know," Hermione said calmly, taking Rose's hand in her own, "is that you _are_ your magic, and honey, you are beautiful, exceptional, so full of warmth and love." She said, smiling at Rose. "You've been scared of your magic for as long as I've known you. You have to understand Rose, the moment you stop being afraid of the power within you, is the moment you gain control over it." The chair stopped snapping and vibrating. "You can never be like _him_ , because there are people who love you more than they love themselves; because you love people more than you love yourself. You can never be like him because you care. You directed your anger towards something inanimate rather than me, the cause of your anger, but still a living being. _That_ is control, although not at its best, but still there. You know the difference between good and evil, and that's your greatest strength. You have to stop being afraid of it and embrace it. That's when you'll know your real potential."

The chair landed on the floor without so much as a scrap. Rose breathed out and closed her eyes; slowly, delicate white flowers started to emerge from the wooden chair wrapping themselves around it like a vine. Rose opened her eyes; memories of Sunday mornings in Privet Drive flashed before her eyes: A young Rose waking up her mother and father with a bunch of flowers in her hands, Rose giggling as she watched her father's unsuccessful attempts at gardening and discreetly using her magic to help him so he wouldn't feel bad, making Harry a small flower tiara when he was five.

Daphne laughed breathily. Harry and Ron looked like they were on the verge of a heart attack.

"You used to do that when we were kids." Harry said, looking at the chair covered with

"I did." Rose said and looked at Hermione, smiling. "All of that to stop me from going to Dumbledore?"

"Are you kidding? I've been preparing that speech for a year. Couldn't have found a better moment." Hermione replied, winking.

Rose hugged Hermione, latching onto her like she was her lifeline.

"I love you." She muttered in Hermione's hair.

"I love you, too." Hermione replied, holding onto her tightly.

"Alright, so we are not going to Dumbledore?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Not yet." Rose replied. "But if it gets bad, none of you are stopping me, okay? We need more than a rookie to help those two."

They are muttered their agreement.

"I would have bitch slapped you if I didn't love you so much."Rose said and hugged her brother. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"There's a long way to go, isn't there?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Good thing you have company." He replied and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

A/N: I am back again! And just within the week! Wow shit, right lol. Since I have nothing to do except study, annoy my boyfriend with constant video calls and writing fanfiction, this was done so fast. My heart filled up with joy after reading all your reviews and watching the follows and favourites rocket! Thank you all so much, I am so glad you guys are loving Daphne/Harry just as much as Rose/Draco! Also *BlueMapple* I am so glad you noticed, the bets are placed exactly the way I want them to work out *winks* continue reading to know more lol. So much love to you guys! Please stay home and stay safe! It'll all get better soon.


End file.
